Harveys Little Nightmare
by smurfilicious
Summary: Mike was forced a drug by one of the people Harvey put in jail when he was a prosecutor. Mike is changed will he ever be the same again. KID FIC
1. trouble at the office

**Hi guys this is my first ever story on fanfiction so please be nice**

**I Would love to hear what you guys think of the story**

**Please review **

**Megan**

Harvey and Jessica were standing over at the window talking so Harvey could keep an eye on the two year old. "So you agree about tanley" Harvey asked cockily as he smirked.

"Yes Harvey I do, you are still working with Louis though" Jessica told him firmly. Harvey took a glance over to the two year old who was trying to climb down the couch, he had been put there by Harvey after he was getting into everything and 'disrupting' everything in the mans office.

"Gwo own fwogway" Mike babbled to his frog as he turned on his belly trying to slide down the couch "ahhh" He squealed as he couldn't reach the floor. "Dada" Mike called arms out to Harvey who smiled at him walking over to him he bend down taking the toddlers hands "Work it out kiddo you're smart"Harvey told him walking away returning to his conversation with Jessica. Mike looked confused he thought daddy was going to help him down. "Dowwwnnn" Mike called making grabby hands again, waiting to be lifted down. He stuck out his bottom lip looking at the floor when Harvey ignored him.

* * *

"Dada-ahhh" Mike cried again trying to slide down on his belly again, he slid down grasping the couch with his little fingers as he tried to stand up while he wobbled on his feet falling onto his bottom before standing back up, grinning with himself at his achievement.

"DADA" Mike shouted clapping his hands trying to alert Harvey to the fact that he was being ignored and he did not like it. Mike reached onto his tiptoes trying to get his frog which had been left on the sofa. Harvey watched with interest as the toddler jumped in order to grab for the frog instead of trying to climb back up.

"Oh Harvey you have your hands full, he's a smart little boy" Jessica said, Harvey smirked as Mike toddled towards him arms out wanting picked up, smiling at the toddler he picked him up and sat him on his hip. Harvey would never admit it but he thought baby Mike was beautiful with his combination of golden blond hair and popping emerald green eyes.

* * *

"Okay this Jessica if i have to work with shakespear I will but only for you and I am going to win" Harvey said waving Mike's frog at him "Harvey you and Louis are on the same team my team. Can you handle that" Harvey nodded as Jessica left his office.

"Come on Mike you can help me. Mike answered by dribbling on his bib clapping his hands. Harvey laughed siting down in his chair pulling Mike onto his lap. The toddler picked up a file that was siting in front of him about to chew on it

"Ah a No you can do some colouring that is not for grubby little fingers" a few seconds later Harvey Specter was wishing he had never thought of allowing Mike to colour due to the fine mess that the baby was making.

"Damn kid you're not supposed to colour yourself or my desk" Harvey groaned seeing Mike's log sleeved t- shirt covered in felt tip

"Ewmo!" Mike cried pointing to the picture of the sesame street character in his colouring book Harvey ignored him frantically gathering his papers up "Please don't let that be the tanley briefs" The lawyer muttered to himself "Damn kid jessica is going to kill me those were just printed, you need to get down" Harvey said grasping Mike by under the arm pits and carrying him over to the stroller.

Mike started to cry trying to push past Harvey as the man made sure to fasten the clips Mike clearly displayed his annoyance at his current predicament through his kicking and screaming.

"Good god why me! This is because I don't do pro bono" Harvey grumbled "dadaaaa dadaaaa-AHHHH AHHHAAHA" Mike cried holding his arms out to Harvey who was seriously feeling bad about letting Mike sit there and scream. He quickly dropped to his knees and unfastened the toddler bouncing Mike on his hip to try to stop the loud wails coming from the very unhappy little boy. Mike continued to howl and Harvey soon found himself walking in circles around his office pointing things out to try and cheer the toddler up.

"Come on buddy I'm sorry but try to understand I have a lot of work to do- you want a bottle come on let's make you a bottle" Harvey spoke to the toddler continuing to bounce him as he took a bottle out of the diaper bag and went to heat it in the partners kitchen.

* * *

Harvey placed Mike on the counter grimacing as the toddlers face suddenly got bright red and he started whimpering " I must have done some bad things to be landed with this" Harvey groaned knowing that the toddler was not red just because he had been crying.

Carrying Mike back to his office Harvey braced himself to change his associates diaper he had changed Mike's diaper before at home (good god did he just refer to his apartment as being Mike's home), he just didn't want to be seen at his work doing it

Harvey grumbled as he wet his finger trying to scrub out the handprints that Mike had left on the briefs. He let out another groan as an asaulting whiff hit his nose "

Ugh god where is Louis when you need him" frowning at Mike who was now giggling and let out a contented sigh "I bet you feel more comfortable now don't you pup"

Harvey wearily laid the toddler down stripping him of his monkey dungarees gagging as he unfastend the diaper. He swore Mike was laughing at him as the little baby squrimed and giggled kicking his little feet.

"You dare pee on me Mike I had enough of your golden shower last night" Mike laughed grinning mischeviously as he let out some wind just as his boss lifted his legs to clean his bottom "Thank you Mike thank you very much i so don't get paid enough to do this" The toddler claped his hands and grabed for Harvey's $1,000 tie. "Oh no you don't, that is very expensive, and I don't need you drooling on it" Harvey told Mike frimly not caring as he grabbed it from Mike's chubby little hands ignoring the eyes that filled with tears "Don't start that, that won't work kiddo, i happen to be a lawyer i have seen it all before"

Harvey glared as Louis walked into his office this is not how he wanted to be seen. "Oh and this day just gets better and better, Louis, what do you want!? " Harvey growled

"I can see we are through with the pleasantries" Louis replied dryly not believing what he was seeing Harvey specter changing a diaper Harvey smirked at that he was never one to miss an oppurtunity for a dig. especially if it was aimed at Louis which made it all the more amusing.

"We were through with that when I slept with your wife" Harvey retorted enjoying watching Louis face twist. "Harvey for the final time I don't have a wife" Louis growled "

It's still funny" Harvey said grinning while powdering Mike and fastening a clean diaper on him "who dwa" Mike asked with frown on his face. "That's Louis Mike you remember him?" Harvey asked chuckling as Mike screwed his face up "Oh look Louis, he does remember you what do you know"

"POUIS!" Mike squealed happy with himself "Its Louis Mike" Louis said face like thunder directed towards Harvey, Harvey held his hands up in his defence ""What I didn't teach him that sometimes i just get lucky"

"Harvey as funny as this may sound I didn't come here to argue",

" Sure he didn't Mike" Harvey said picking Mike up and going over to his seat, "

BABA" Mike squealed on seeing Harvey holding his bottle of Milk

" Yeeh bottle time kiddo" Mike crawled into Harvey's lap clutching the mans suit as he sucked at the nipple of the bottle" Harvey coudln't get over the cooshy feeling that he was feeling towards the baby in his lap drinking from his bottle, maybe he would make a good dad after all.

"Okay Louis what did you come for then?"


	2. Harvey learning to cope with the toddler

It's 7 o' clock when Harvey finally leaves the firm. He was still getting used to having a young child and often forgot that Mike was with him, if Mike was siting in front of the TV or playing on his I-pad then Harvey would forget about him carrying on working. It was only after a few hours that Donna would remind him that he needed to get Mike home so the kid could sleep

* * *

Harvey grited his teeth as he relucatantly tried to lift the peacefull sleeping toddler as gently and as quietly as he could. Harvey wanted to cry as Mike whimpered starting to cry sleepily rubbing his eyes with his little fists. Harvey quickly shushed him rubbing his back trying to get him to fall back asleep "Come on kid shush work with me go back to sleep" Harvey pleaded bouncing Mike.

Harvey tried to manuever Mike in a more comfortable postion as he tried to keep a hold of the toddler plus Mike's frog teddy, the diaper bag and his own brief case. Mike moaned everytime he was moved slightly and Harvey rolled his eyes. "Sorry your highness but i only have two hands" Using his foot to shut the car door and his teeth to press the button on the key he carried Mike into the condo.

* * *

"You need fed Mr i can't believe i forgot to feed you kid" Mike who was oblivious to what his daddy said lifted his frog up to the oldermans face babling

" "fwogway!" Mike shreiked

"Yeah that is a frog you've got a frog, does he have a name?"

"Fwog!" Mike repeated not fully understanding the question

"Harvey wanted to say this was not a good name, but looking into those little eyes, he can't bring himself to do it.

"Good name bud, most appropriate"

"Let's see what we can have for dinner, Soup it is then" Harvey announced deciding as he looksed through his cupboard for food to give to Mike" he frowned at the contents, which were virtually non- existent. "We need to go shopping buddy" Harvey said bouncing the toddler as he took the tin of soup out.

Mike grumbled and whined as he was jolted again as Harvey trying to catch the falling tin "Mike please don't cry I want cry with the headache you are giving me" Harvey whispered desperately trying to get the wailing to stop, his method was to bounce the child even more, which would work for most children; not for Mike apparently

"Bottle it is then, that better work" Harvey muttered to himself as he resorted to making the third bottle of milk that day for Mike to curve a crying fit.

"Okay you need to sit here while I make your baba for you" Harvey explained to the toddler putting him on the floor, as expected Mike did not like this idea at all, if anything the howls increased in volume grasping Harvey's suit pants clinging on for dear life.

"Mike I'm not going anywhere" Harvey explained patiently picking Mike up holding him to him to his chest while he cried cooing to him and walking over to the TV searching down the side of the couch for the remote. "Right let's see what we can put you infront of" Harvey would openly admit that he would stick Mike infront of the tv for a while if he needed some peace to do some work. (Five hours was the most. he had forgotten about Mike)

"Can I put you down to watch stitch" Harvey asked meaning it more of, that's what I am doing. Mike started giggling along to lilo and stitch, clapping his little hands. Harvey accidently triped over his own shoes, which had been dumped in the kitchen stubbing his toes on the solid wooden cupboard " ow shit, shit, oh fuck that really hurt, ow" Harvey was relieved to see that Mike did not start crying again, instead he was laughing happily.

"That makes you laugh" Would you laugh if dada hurt Louis", Mike looked at Harvey with a confused expression on his little red face. Harvey smirked evilly, thinking of ways to hurt Louis, to make Mike laugh. And him. ,

he was pulled from his thoughts when his clock starting chiming bringing to his attention what time it was "8 o' clock and the baby's still up, do you know what my mummy would say Mike? " "Mike babbled nonsense looking up at Harvey. "She would say Harvey Specter, that's bad parenting; you would have been in bed for a decent time"

* * *

Harvey quickly discoverd how messy it is eating with a toddler. He had decided to allow Mike to feed himself, with disastrous results.

Before they sat down to eat, it was clear to Harvey that Mike would need a bath, now he certainly did to.

"Come on mike, I think the floors had enough food for now, let's see if we can get you fed" Mike no don't stick your hands in... The bowl" Harvey finishes too late as the toddler shrieks with his hands covered in soup, clapping spraying soup all over Harvey.

" Come on open wide", " num nummy doup" " I am surprised you got to taste any, with looking at my kitchen look at the state of it"

Mike picked the wrong moment to decide to share.

Harvey was soon wiping his shirt after Mike had rubbed his messy hands on it " do you know what, I think I owe my mum some money, because I've had you with me for two days and in that time you have ruined one of my suits, my best might I add and now my shirt.

" doup doup" Mike squealed not a care in the world for what Harvey was saying to him.

"Bath time little guy" Harvey announced gingerly lifting Mike out the high chair, holding him at arm's length all the way to the bathroom.

Mike found this very funny, chuckling all the way to the bathroom.

"You must be bi-polar mike" Harvey decides delicately taking off Mike's soup covered dungarees, leaving him in his diaper. " bwubbles" " yeah I've got bubbles lots and lots" Harvey promised squeezing the bottle in the bath.

" aheeee" Mike giggled to himself as he was upsetting the whole the contents in the cupboards.

" oi monster, come ere" Harvey mock grumbled sweeping Mike off the ground unfastening the well used diaper plonking the two year old in the bath tub along with an already full box of bath toys, which Donna bought thank you very much, not Harvey.

Harvey laughed as Mike put a soapy beard on his chin and giggling adorably s he poked his 'fat baby belly' "dada!"

"Wow look at you monster" " dada du one" Mike squealsed Harvey felt little hands on his chin, followed by loud clapping coming from the giggling two year old. Harvey laughed along with Mike, although he would never admit this.

"Dada wooks swiway" "he does doesn't he" Harvey admited happily willing to be silly with Mike in the comfort of their own home. . Mike reached forward and gave Daddy a wet dog like kiss. Harvey tried to shake of the feeling that he had of feeling like he could melt when he was around the toddler.

Even when mike was an adult, Harvey couldn't help but feel protective of him. Harvey who was only for his job, he most certainly did not want kids. Or did he. He was starting to really think about his life. His life just seemed complete now he had a beautiful toddler


	3. Nanny or Daycare

Nanny or Day-care?

Harvey sat, reading his newspaper and sipping his strong black coffee. He took a breath, before putting the uninteresting newspaper to one side, instead picking up one, of the day care prospectuses that he had asked Donna to get for him along with nanny resumes both were forming heavily growing piles next to his firm, paper work.

Harvey had started to realize, that as much as Mike wanted to be with him, 24-7, he was getting bored at the office, which was causing distracting tantrums. He scoured through one prospectus, finding it too 'arty farty', he set it aside hoping to get some time to look before Mike woke up which he doubted would happen as Mike usually woke up about 7 and that's what time it was.

"Two year old's need stimulation" Harvey read moving onto look at another one, a bright yellow and blue book with the heading 'we will make your children's future bright'. Harvey laughed out loud at that one, " Who thinks of these things" , he pondered over another mouthful of coffee.

* * *

"DADA, DADA, dada" Harvey jumped up as the baby monitor alerted him to his toddler's waking up, groaning he dropped the day care book back on the table.

"Hey baby", Mike beamed on seeing his 'dada', jumping up and down in his crib arms stretched out. "Hello buddy, you've slept well, good boy that was a ten hour sleep you are getting better "

"dada, uppy nwow" Mike requested , Harvey carried Mike over to his changing table, laying him down gently Miike rested his head on the little blue ladybird pillow, which was a gift from Louis, surprisingly. "Yeah buddy, let's get your diapey changed"

* * *

Harvey watched Mike dance along to the corny kids TV, one of those ones, he would have slated to hell, before he had Mike, now it was a god send when he found something that would keep the toddler entertained. "Having fun Mike?" Harvey asked finishing his coffee and going over to the toddler.

* * *

" Dada, uppy, dwance wiv mwike" Harvey danced about his condo swinging and tossing Mike, much to the toddlers delight, " aheee- gain dada, gain" Mike squealed his face red with exertion. "One more and we're gona get dressed, kiddo", Harvey told Mike swinging him again" " ahhhheeehee, ,mwore" Mike requested. Harvey shook his head he loved these little moments, he had with Mike. For his own birthday, Donna gave him a photo album, with photos of Mike and him doing various activities, in the first four months mike was living with Harvey. This was the only time; Donna had seen Harvey, cry so openly.

* * *

"What we wearing today" Harvey asked as Mike sat on his bedroom floor playing with his animal figures; he really was an animal lover, his room was fully furbished, out in jungle style. Harvey thought about getting him a little puppy too but decided to wait until he was a bit older.

"Ewewant" Mike cried holding an elephant out to Harvey, "Clever boy that is an elephant. Is today a dungaree, day Mike? ", Harvey asked the question generally directed at him and not the small toddler, who was dribbling onto a plastic hippo. Harvey smiled and settled on a pair of blue dinosaur jeans, with a navy designer polo, like his own.

"You're very good, Mike, letting daddy dress you nicely "Harvey praised Mike, as the two year old lay still while he was being dressed. Harvey pulled him up onto his feet . "Arms up, good boy" Mike grinned at Harvey, giggling, as he was tickled.

"Today daddy's got to decide on a day care or a Nanny for you, what do you think is better?" Mike looked up at him scrunching his tiny nose " Harvey smiled, fastening a bib on him, "Yeah I don't know either kiddo" Harvey had soon learned, that the bibs were vital when you had a toddler, Mike was definitely a drool monster.

* * *

"Dwona! "Mike cried happily pointing at the woman as soon as he saw Donna. He leaned forward in his stroller trying to reach for the woman. "That is Donna yes, clever boy" Harvey pushed the stroller up against her cubicle. "Hello sweetie! Aw Harvey, can I get him out?" Donna asked excitedly "Sure", Harvey replied, taking his diary schedule for the day off Donna.

"Hey baby, you are looking very cute today, yes you are" Mike giggled and cuddled Donna, as she cooed to him in baby talk. "Dwonna, dwonna", Mike rested his head on her shoulder, breathing softly and playing with her long necklace. "Are you still a sleepy boy?" Harvey said stroking Mike's soft baby fine hair. "You can have nap soon"

"Harvey, have you thought about childcare" Donna enquired as she shifted Mike carefully the toddler was almost purring with content in her shoulder.

"Harvey sighed and adjusted his tie, before answering " I have decided, I don't want him to go to day care. I Want my son to have the best", Harvey said," I'm going to go with the private nanny option" "I agree Harvey. I did think you would go for that however when Mike get's older you probably will need to look into day care he needs to learn to socialize with other children." Harvey nodded he knew that Donna was right but for the time being he wanted Mike close to him " Dada's going to get you a nanny, baby boy, what do you think?" Mike made grabby hands, for his daddy, who immediately took him into his arms. "Come on buddy; let's get you settled in my office" Mike waved to Donna over Harvey's shoulder.

* * *

Mike raced over to his train set, set up on Harvey's office floor; Harvey took the time to enjoy, his son's cognitive play, before sitting down, to riffle through some case files. "Dada, wook, twain, gwots twain, bwue twain," Mike attempted to clamber up onto Harvey's lap; Harvey picked him up and sat him on his knee. "What, you got buddy?" "Twain's, one dor du" Mike offered, passing Harvey one. He smiled and settles down on the floor with Mike, more in favour of playing with his little boy, than going through, long, boring tedious work. "

This is why, I need a nanny" Harvey sighed smiling at the toddler.

* * *

A few days later, and Harvey is sick of holding Nanny Interviews, no-one had qualified for the job yet, despite him having, conducted, nine interviews."Last one buddy, here she comes now" Harvey said to Mike, who was busy playing with some play doe. "Miss Morton, Harvey specter", Harvey introduces himself.

"Please call me Hazel"

"Okay, this is my son Mike" Harvey said, lifting Mike onto his lap, as the the little boy reached up to him. " "Hello Mike" Hazel says, Harvey took notes, Hazel was the only one to actually, address , the small two –year- old. "Why you think, that you would be a good nanny for my son" Harvey asked, his well-rehearsed and thought out questions. "Hazel sat forward, well, Mr Specter. I have three siblings; the youngest is four- years- old. I have a lot of experience with young children"

"That sounds good, may I see your references please" Harvey requested thanking Hazel, as she handed them to him. " I must say, for someone so young , you do have fantastic references, good on you"

"Thank you Mr Specter"

Mike started to squirm in Harvey's lap, " dwown, wan dwown" Harvey obligingly put Mike onto the floor with a kiss to his head, Mike toddled over to his toy box and pulled out his favourite toy; and Harvey's worst, his musical crab. Harvey was very surprised, when Mike climbed onto Hazel's lap and showed her his crab " cwab, gwot cwab" "Oh wow look at that, what colour is Mr crib Mike" Hazel asked Harvey noted that her voice was full of enthusiasm like she is generally interested in what Mike was saying.

" Cwab, wed" Mike said Shyly giving hazel a hug, before announcing "I wike du" Harvey was totally stunned; Mike is a shy little toddler, who only likes to be near himself and Donna.

"Well, Hazel, How'd you like to come and work for us" Harvey asked he couldn't keep the grin off his face "Really" Hazel says happily. "Definitely I'm happy with you, Mike likes you and you have great resumes" "Dada, Bab" Mike asked crawling onto Harvey's knee. Harvey stood up, " Sorry Hazel, do you mind if I just quickly make, Mike a bottle, hazel smiles and plays with Mike on the floor, " Not at all" Hazel replied as she laughed at something Mike said " I will draw up you contract then, Harvey says while making Mike's bottle. " Great Thank you, I can't wait"

" Say bye bye, to Hazel, buddy" Harvey said to Mike ignoring the little glare, he got for taking, Mikes 'baba' away "bweee" Mike shrieked "I will see you soon then, lovely to meet you Hazel. "

"Thank you Harvey, bye, bye Mike", Hazel said as Mike jumped up wanting picked up by Harvey. "I think that went very well, kiddo what do you think?" Harvey said nudging noses with Mike, receiving another one of the toddlers famous dog licks. "Eurgh you really are a messy pup"


	4. Tantrums and swimming

**Chapter 4 **

"Harvey, what are you two doing here?" Jessica asks "You have the day off" "I am just dumping a file, to put in my desk", Harvey explains putting mike on the ground, he is holding his 'baba' of milk, Harvey had confessed to donna, (what she already knew), that mike was attached to his bottle and that Harvey was yet to help him, make the transition to the Sippy cup. Mike looks at Jessica and smiles, before toddling behind Harvey, into his office " Ahh, dada, uppy" mike giggles, arms out to Harvey wanting picked up " Just a minute bubba, Harvey mutters , " daddy's looking for something" Harvey tells him rummaging in his desk.

" Dada-ahaaha-ahha- " mike cries making grabby hands " oh come here, Harvey sighs, holding mike against his hip, one arm around the toddler, as he picks up the file he was searching for. " Got it", he exclaims. " Right then Mr, let's take you for your first swim" " Bye Harvey, bye mike" Jessica says voice higher cooing at mike, who hides in Harvey's shoulder giggling " say bye bye to Jessica, mike Harvey waves mikes little hand in his own. Jessica smiles and waves back at mike who grins.

"DWONNA!" mike screams, scrambling down from Harvey's hold, running over to Donna. "What are you doing here cheeky!" "Dada ere" mike replies with childish innocence. "I like what you are wearing, what's this?" "BWUGS WIFE" Mike yells grabbing at his dungarees. "Wow look at your little shoes-ahh they are so adorable!" Donna turns to Harvey, "Harvey, Ugg boots" "My sister got them for him," Harvey lies smoothly; (truth was Harvey had seen them and couldn't resist getting them. Donna sees right through his lies, the upper lip lifting, always gives him away. "Uh huh sure", Donna reply's.

"Donna, you brought you swim costume, or you just here to steal my kid, Harvey says jokingly "Oh I would love to come swimming with my favourite boy, but... Donna says turning her attention to mike who is chewing on a toy car "your daddy is hopeless and wouldn't last a minute without Donna scheduling his day" Donna replies coolly smirking at the now glaring Harvey. "Donna I never knew you cared so much; I'm your favourite boy, Harvey mocks hand on his heart. "Not you, you smug git, your baby is much nicer" Donna says raising her eyebrows and grinning. Jessica, who had been looking through some files, leaves Harvey and Donna to their playful bantering.

"Well mike, we'd better be going, Harvey says taking mike into his arms. He feels a little hand tugging on his polo- shirt collar, looking down he asks "what buba?" while stroking mikes cheek. " Dwonna swim" " not today baby" mike frowns before tugging again, Harvey smiles " Dada swim" " uh-huh, daddy's swimming, mike claps his hands and offers Harvey his 'baba' " Dada, av baba, dwink" " thanks buddy, you keep your 'baba' though.

Harvey parks outside the private gym, switching off the jungle book movie tunes CD, "dada", mike calls as Harvey opens the car door to unfasten him, mike jumps into his arms, " whoa, have you turned into one of those wild monkeys, Harvey says laughing. " We're going swimming", he says exaggerating to gain mikes enthusiasm, while grabbing the vital diaper bag and swim bag with the striking colourful sea creatures, Harvey smirks, "another of donna's purchases bubba"

Walking into their own private changing rooms, Harvey drops mike into the red and blue play pen. He remembers when he had called the gym, to explain that he would need his changing room to be fitting for a two-year-old as his son was living with him; their shocked faces, looking at him as though their eyes were deceiving them, would not leave his memory any time soon, especially when he strolled up to the reception carrying mike. (Harvey specter with a child! Two –year-olds were messy) Harvey was (posh. RICH). The young man who had been showing Harvey the changing room, looked worried as he had inspected it to ensure it was adequate, Harvey had enjoyed watching him squirm; it reminded him of some of those" Harvard associate douches"

"Dada!" mike looks at Harvey with a bemused expression on his face as he pulls at his swim shorts, fascinated by the 'pully thing' (toggles) none of his clothes had this, this was weird, he could pull it and it would spring back. Harvey turns his attention away from his hair and to the giggling toddler. Harvey had been sceptical, when Donna suggested taking mike swimming. Harvey had said " Mike is in diapers, I doubt that they are pool proof", donna had laughed at him, while explaining that babies can go in pools " they use swim diapers", Harvey had gone in a huff, sulking in his office; he didn't enjoy being laughed at, usually it was the other way around.

He couldn't keep up with his pouting, when moments later a chocolate covered mike climbed onto his lap deciding that "dada sad" and thinking that a nice slobbery pacifier would do the trick. He had coughed on feeling the rubbery plastic being shoved into his mouth, then his second reaction was to hug mike and declare that "his son really was the cutest baby in the universe"

"Right then, little monster, dada needs to take your binky, we can't use it when we're swimming, look what dada's got for mike, Harvey says in the aim of distracting mike from what he is about to do. " Dada, take these now" he says gathering up mikes 'binky', 'sookie' and his frog teddy. Mike looks at Harvey with devastation in his wide green eyes, the glow is gone and his little lip quivers; his dada, has just taken away the three most essential things to him beside his 'baba' (he hasn't been naughty). Because of the intensity of mikes reaction, Harvey feels like a 'heartless monster', he reassures himself, that he is not being unfair towards mike, that realistically, none of mikes comfort items can be taken in the pool.

"AHAAHAAAHA-AHHHHAAAA" Mike starts to scream as he realises he can _'never' _ get them back, Harvey feels even worse quickly picking mikes up he tries to soothe the toddler, without the aid of any of the things he would normally pacify him with, " Aw baby, shush, shush, dada's sorry, we can't have your things in the pool, they would get ruined. Harvey's words of the comfort do nothing to console the wailing two-year-old, he curses himself for not buying any pool toys, and he should have known mike would act this way . He was attached to his comforts, he continues gently bouncing mike. "Okay let's get to the pool, Harvey quickly puts all their things in the key coded lockers, mike cries harder as he sees his things being locked away. (He is crying, why isn't daddy putting his binky in his mouth, rocking him and making him a baba)

Harvey Is really starting to regret bringing mike to the pool, he wants nothing more than to just leave and go home, especially when mike screams in the shower, before hiding his face in Harvey's neck, sobbing for "bwinky, baba, fwoggway, wan my swookie" Harvey starts rubbing his back trying to soothe mike and can't hide his hurt when mike pushes his arm away with his own, before resuming his crying. He had wanted to spend some quality time with mike and so far all he had achieved was upset the toddler to the point that he was retching from all the crying and screaming he had been doing, Harvey washes away the sick and carries mike to the pool

" Mike buddy, please stop crying, dada will give you your things after our swim, okay, look at this turtle ring, it's for you, its mikes, can daddy use it" Harvey says pretending to use the ring and get stuck. Mike laughs at this and tries to get in the ring. "Mike in" "okay in we go one two, three weee, mike giggles and splashes his little feet, trying to go further. "Nanny hazel, told daddy you liked being in the pool" Harvey says grinning, do you like the pool baby?" "Mike nods and grins" "gwo faser" he shrieks holding onto the swing as Harvey pushes him in the pool" "aheee, I wike da pwool" "mwike cwocdile", mike says pretending to go after Harvey giggling his little head off. " what do crocodiles do buddy, Harvey asks, he had been teaching mike about what type of animals there are, since the young toddler showed such an interest, " cwocodile goes, snwap snwap, mike says even doing the action. " well done, Harvey coos to mike, " can daddy get high-five buddy. Mike answers this, bye leaning forward and high fiving Harvey. "I wow a wion does" mike says, "okay smarty pants what does a lion do, " wion goes WARRR" mike shouts and claps his hands. Harvey feels so proud of his baby genius.


	5. Jessica babysits

**Thank you, to Oh Moneypenny for being my Beta. I really appreciate the work she has done. Hope you enjoy, review please.**

**Harvey's Little Nightmare **

**Author: Smurfilicious **

**Fandom: I do not own Suits, unfortunately TV series on USA/DAVE **

**Rating: Usually K+ Rate T – T this chapter (some swearing) **

**Chapter 5 **

"Mike," Harvey says, looking at his watch. "Gather everything you want to take to Jessica's office," he says while sorting out the files he needs to take to meet the client.

"But I want to go with you," Mike wails, pouting and not moving from his position on the couch, Harvey turns the laptop off and flips down the lid.

"It's up to you kiddo, you can go with nothing, or you can take some toys, either way you _are_ going."

"NO!" Mike shouts and Harvey throws him an unrelenting look.

"We are going in 5 minutes, Mike," Harvey says sitting down at his desk, and drinking his coffee.

"Jessica," Harvey says to announce their presence in Mike's office.

"Hello, Harvey."

"Are you sure it's okay for you to watch Mike?"

"It's fine, Harvey, you can't very well take him with you," Jessica says. She puts the file down that she had been looking at and eyes the little boy, she has nothing against Mike; it's just she wasn't the motherly type but she would never in a million years said Harvey was cut out to be a father.

"Hello, Mike," Jessica smiles but Mike hides his head in Harvey's shoulder, the older man sighs and ducks his head to speak to him. "Okay, Monster, you be good, listen to Jessica," Harvey says as he puts Mike on the floor. He looks up towards Jessica. "He's ready for his nap, he'll probably sleep. He's brought a few colouring books and toys to keep him occupied. He shouldn't be in your hair."

"We'll be fine, Harvey" Jessica says, mildly amused by Harvey's little mother hen act.

"Mike, your underwear is in your bag. Put it on after your nap, okay?" Harvey hangs about until he gets an answer from the small boy who is busy emptying his cars and animals on the floor.

"Yes, daddy."

Harvey leans down to Mike and whispers, "Remember to go potty, Monster," Mike nods and stands up to wrap his arms around Harvey's neck for a cuddle.

"Okay, I'm going now. Oh, he's got a snack in his bag," Harvey says, handing the Lilo and Stitch bag pack to Jessica.

"Okay, bye Harvey," she says, taking the bag.

"Bye, Daddy," Mike pipes up from the floor.

"Bye kiddo, be good, Monster."

Jessica sees Mike playing on the floor and decides that she should make conversation with him. She may have found him annoying as an adult, but now he was a little boy.

"Are you looking forward to going to Disney Land, Mike?" Mike turns around and beams, jumping up and down on his bottom.

"Yeah! We havin' bweakfast with Stitch."

"Is 'Stitch' your blue alien?" Jessica asks, thinking about the blue toy Mike always carries about with him. It was a present from Harvey when he was two, for being good for his nanny.

"Yeah he's an alien. Oh… I left him in Daddy's office," Mike says with wide puppy eyes, "Can I go get him?"

"Yeah, we'll both go," Jessica says, after hearing from Harvey that Mike has the tendency to wander off, which Harvey has told her can be infuriating and worrying. Harvey had told her about the time Mike got lost in a store and wandered into the lady's changing room which resulted in Harvey getting a punch in the face from a very disgruntled lady.

Jessica is surprised as Mike takes her hand automatically and without being asked, "Daddy said I have to hwold a grownups hand," Mike lisped slightly, "In case I get lost and he's gets another sore face… what does he mean by that?" mike asks screwing up his little nose, Jessica smiles at that.

"I brought my DVD of Lilo and Stitch, can I watch it please?"

"Of course you can, when we get back to my office you can watch it on my laptop if you would like."

"I've got Daddy's. He put it in my bag," Mike explains, before squealing and running into Harvey's office.

"Mike, what you doing here, Monster?" Harvey says lightly, before his face turns stern. "Have you been wandering off again?"

"No honest, Jessica's here! I am getting Stitch."

"Okay, bye baby. Jessica, you'll lock my door?" He says, walking out his office.

Jessica turns and looks at Harvey's immaculate office: a reflection on the man himself, and then sees Mike's corner of the office that has all his toys scattered everywhere. She smiles knowing this must bug Harvey.

"Would you like to take anything else?" Jessica asks, smiling at a photo of Harvey and Mike sitting proudly on his desk. In the photo, the pair are sitting on a bench in the snow eating ice-cream. It was Mike's idea.

Mike looks eagerly at his train set lying on the floor. "Can I take my twains pwease?"

"We can take anything you want, Mike," Jessica says helping the child carry the trains.

After one hour of being with Mike, Jessica can't believe the energy that the little boy has. He spent the time racing about her office, flying his planes, running his trains all over the floor and down the corridors. He almost knocked Louis over, which Mike found this very funny. Louis scowled, grumbled and walked away, after which Jessica had coaxed Mike back into her office with the promise that he could watch his DVD. It was only then did Louis say: "I feel safe now to go back to work, I could have broken my arm."

Mike had then decided to play dress up, wearing his knight outfit running down the corridors with his play sword, pretending to kill everyone. Jessica wouldn't admit it, but she rather enjoyed watching Mike play, he was so creative. After two hours of uninterrupted play, Mike had settled down on the floor with his 'sookie', blankets and about twenty teddies to watch Lilo and Stitch. He was soon falling asleep. Jessica looked over at Mike who was fast asleep, looking exhausted and smiled on hearing his little baby snores.

"Jessica," Mike says as he wakes up.

"Hello Mike, you've been asleep for two hours," Mike looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Mike?"

"Daddy will be here soon, and I've not played." Jessica snorted.

"Mike, you have played a lot today, I am surprised you are not still asleep."

"Not enough," Mike countered back.

"I will get your snack ready. Now, can you go to the toilet by yourself, or do you..." Jessica asks uncertainly

"I can go by myself," Mike says quickly, hurrying to stand up and grab his bag. "I'm goin' on an _anventure_."

Jessica smiles at the little boy, "Come straight back Mike."

Mike gets bored after going to the toilet, so decides to go to the associates' bull pen to create some mischief there. He grins in delight at seeing Kyle there. "Payback time," Mike says to himself before wandering over, looking innocent. He crawls under Kyle's desk and with his light fingers he ties the associate's shoe laces together.

He pops out from under the table. "Hi, Kyle," Mike says in his best polite voice. Daddy always said to be polite.

"Hello, Mike," Kyle says in a somewhat forced voice. Specter would kick his ass if he upset his kid.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asks, he really doesn't like kids.

"Just 'plorin'," Mike says in his babyish voice which makes Kyle squirm.

"Kyle?" Mike asks leaning against the associate's desk, "I'm fwirsty, can you get me some milk?" Mike says waiting for the inevitable, trying not to grin. Kyle thinks about telling the brat to f- off, but knows this would definitely be considered upsetting the boy, so instead he reaches inside his drawer for a carton of grape juice, handing it to the brat.

"NO, I WANT MILK!" Mike screams, stamping his foot, "I want milk now."

Kyle stands up to get the milk, wanting to hit Mike (not that he would hit a child). Mike laughs as Kyle falls over as soon as he stands. "That's what du get,"

Mike says before picking up Kyle's cola drink and pouring it over his head. Mike grinned and ran back to Jessica's office.

"That little shit!" Kyle screamed.

"Kyle, what on earth is going on in here, why are you soaking wet?" Louis asks harshly.

"Specter's kid... he poured a coke drink on me. He's a spoiled BRAT!"

"Who is, Kyle?" Harvey enquires walking up to the situation with that legendary smirk on his face.

The colour drains from Kyle's face. "Nobody, Mr Specter sir."

Harvey laughs at Kyle's grovelling, "Louis, I think you might need to get some baby bottles for Kyle, he clearly hasn't learned how to drink out of an adult cup without covering himself," Harvey mocks, laughing as he walks away.

"Is your snack good?" Jessica asks Mike.

"Yeah, it's really nice, would you like some?" Mike offers.

"No, thank you. Oh look, there's your Daddy," Jessica says, on seeing Harvey walking towards her office, smirking as usual.

"Hello, I'm back." Harvey says as he enters.

"Daddy!" Mike says, racing up to Harvey.

"Something funny, Harvey?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah. Kyle." Harvey answers.

"Come on mike, get your things, have you been good little Monster?"

"Yeah, I been good, I went to the toilet for a big wee!"

Harvey smirks, "We don't need all the details, kiddo." He looked up to Jessica." Thank you, Jessica, any problems?"

"No, he's been brilliant."

"Okay, Monster, say thank you then," Harvey prompts, picking up Mike's backpack.

"Thank you, bye Jessica!"

"Daddy, guess what? I watched my DVD and also-" Harvey nearly runs into Louis, who has an outrageous look on his face

"Louis, your wife finally told you about our affair?" Harvey says, with a grin on his face.

"It's still not funny, Harvey; and I actually came to talk to you about Mike."

"Yeah, Mike?" Harvey asks, not really paying attention to Louis, in favour of talking to Mike who had been tugging on his hand.

"Daddy, I want to go now," Mike says, starting to pull on Harvey's suit jacket, "Daddy, nowwww!"

"Mike, I need to quickly pick up some files."

"NOW, I WANT TO GO NOW," Mike shouts, flinging himself to the floor.

Harvey picks Mike up, "Come on buddy, I think you are just tired," Harvey says trying to defuse the situation from becoming a full blown tantrum.

"No, I wanna go home nowwww."

"If you want to go home, I can phone Ray then he will stay with you until I get home."

"No-oh, Dad-aaay, I wanna stay with you." Mike kicks Harvey's side.

"You can sit in time out for that." Harvey tells him, sitting him on the timeout pad and looking back to Louis.

"Louis, what do you want?" Harvey says gruffly, sitting down in his chair.

Louis stands in front of Harvey's desk, fists clenched. "I have been informed that Mike poured Kyle's drink on him and tied his laces together."

Harvey smirks and shakes his head. "Some kid," Harvey says laughing.

"I am glad you find it funny, it happens to be abuse!"

"Abuse, Louis he's a child, what do you expect?"

Louis storms out the room, as Harvey smirks to himself, before looking over at Mike who is drumming his feet on the floor, screaming.

"Mike, sit up please, and look at me," Mike huffs and drops down on the floor with a whine.

"Mike, if you don't sit up, you will have to stay there for another six minutes," Harvey warns, standing up to walk away, Mike pulls on Harvey's suit.

"Okay, you going to talk to me?"

"Uh-huh," Mike mumbles, sitting up.

"Good boy," Harvey says to Mike.

"Is it true what Louis said, did you do that to Kyle?"

"Yeah," Mike says, giggling.

"Mike, you can't do that," Harvey tried not to smile.

"But it was funny," Mike retorts, still laughing.

"It might have been, but it's naughty, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for being naughty…"

"It _was_ funny though," Harvey conceded, releasing the grin and holding Mike upside down while tickling him.

"Daddy! Ahaha-heee!" Mike squeals with laughter.

Harvey turns him right way up and tosses him in the air, catching him. "Shall we have your favourite dinner tonight, monster, spinach and sprouts?"

"EWWW! NO! NO! NO! I BE GOOD I SWEAR!" Harvey laughs at Mike's little horrified face.

"What is your favourite then?" Harvey asks, grinning and lifting Mike's top up and tickling his tummy.

"SGHETTI BOGNAISE!" Mike screams, lisping in his excitement.

"Ray!" Mike runs up to the driver and jumps into his arms.

"Whoa," Ray says, managing to catch the little boy, "Hello, Mike, I have a present for you," Ray says, taking something out his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Cool, Daddy, look at this, its Garfield Two!"

"Lucky you buddy, did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Ray! Guess what? Today, I ran about in my knight costume and I played with my cars and animals and I nearly tripped Louis up and I poured juice on Kyle, hah!"

"_Mike_," Harvey warns half-heartedly because really he would have paid money to see Mike doing that to Kyle.

When they get into the condo, Mike is literally bouncing off the walls. Harvey watches him jump over the couch shouting to his puppy.

"Mike, go get your jammys on, please."

"No, it's not bedtime yet, its tooo early!" Mike whines.

"Mike, I didn't say you were going to bed, I said go and put your jammys on, go. Now." Harvey slumps down on the comfortable black leather sofa, closing his eyes, he is really done in.

"Daddy, don't go to sleep, it's still not bedtime," Mike says, jumping on Harvey.

"I like your jammys, kiddo" Harvey says, smiling at Mike's monkey onesie.

"You were supposed to have a bath tonight, Monster, you can have one tomorrow morning, granny and granddad don't want to see a stinky boy," Harvey says, tickling Mike as he lies in his lap.

"Hey, I'm not stinky!"

"Come on stinky, you can play while daddy cooks." Harvey closes his eyes for a moment. "Or sleeps."

Mike jumps from one sofa to another, shouting and playing with Max, the puppy. Harvey watches as he runs about the lounge, but he doesn't see Mike lose his balance and hit his head on the side of the table but he hears an almighty thud followed by wailing and barking.

"AHHHH! AH! Daddy!" Mike screams clutching his head. Harvey freezes in horror as he sees the blood pouring through Mike's little fingers, racing over he gently picks him up.

"You're okay, Mike, you're okay," Harvey coos, grabbing mike's sookie and Stitch, "Can daddy look at your head?" Harvey asks wincing at the blood in Mike's soft hair. "Max, come on buddy you need to stay in here, we need to get Mike to the doctors'.

"

Mike freaks out kicking Harvey, who adjusts him and rubs his back soothingly, "Shush, shush, you're okay, it's okay," Harvey says gently, Mike whimpers trying to push Harvey's hand away, Harvey rocks him soothingly in the taxi.

"Mr Specter, I'm Dr Fields. Michael, I hear you've banged your head, would it be okay if I take a look?" the doctor asks kindly.

"It's Mike," Harvey tells the doctor.

"Okay Mike, my nephew is called Mike," Dr Fields says, making conversation to distract Mike while he is checking his head.

"I think you're going to have a nice little scar to show once your stitches come out," he says, trying to be friendly. The doctor turns and picks up a cuddly dragon, holding it out to Mike. "Look this here, is Mr Reynolds, he's a lonely dragon, because he's not got any boys and girls to play with him just now, would you like to keep him company?"

Mike nods tiredly holding his hands out for the dragon, gently stroking it. "I can see you will take good care of him," Dr Fields says, "Okay Mr Specter, I can see that Mike is going to need five little stitches, I'll just get ready to do them."

"Mike, baby," Harvey says softly and slowly, "The doctor is going to need to give you some stitches, okay?"

Mike nods, whimpering. "Will it be sore?"

Harvey sighs, he is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He doesn't want to scare Mike but also doesn't want to lie to him." It might be sore a little baby, okay?"

"Uh-huh"

"Good boy, we can get a teddy from the gift shop after if you hold still just now."

"Okay, Mike, this might hurt a little, if it gets too painful, you just tell me and we will stop, okay?" Dr Fields tells Mike.

"Okay."

"After this you could get _this_ dragon from the gift shop as your teddy, I will let you into a little secret…"

"What?" Mike asks curiously.

"They have the very same dragon there as the one you are holding right now."

"Weally?" Mike asks, lisping again. His eyes lit up at the doctor's words.

"Really, really." Harvey smiles at how good Dr Fields is with Mike - sure he is a paediatrician but he really is brilliant.

After a little while, the doctor looked up. "Okay, all done! You're a brave boy. Now are you too old for a sticker?"

"No-oh!" mike says straightaway.

"You can pick any one you would like then." Dr Fields says kindly lifting Mike up from Harvey's lap to sit on his seat

The doctor turned to Harvey. "If you bring Mike in a week today then I will check and remove the stitches if it looks good, he may be left with a tiny scar, very minor… nothing noticeable."

"Daddy, I got Garfield!" Mike tells Harvey, as the doctor lifts him to sit on Harvey's knee again.

"Good choice, you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Mike," The doctor smiled, "You are free to go, young man."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, now away you go to claim your dragon." Mike smiles and drags Harvey to the gift shop, jumping up and down on seeing the very same dragon on the shelf.

Harvey smiles at Mike fast asleep in the cab as they ride home, Mike clutches his new friend. Harvey smiled again and bent to kiss his sleeping son's head.


	6. Toddler Mike day out

**Thank you to My Beta 'Werewolf Girl 22! Hope you Guys enjoy, sorry for the wait**

Jessica smiled as she saw Mike with his face pressed against the glass of her office. He was grinning and making faces. Harvey was close behind him reprimanding him for making a mess, but he couldn't quite hide his smirk.

"Hewo Jwessica, I bwe you a kiss on da window," Mike told Jessica, smiling and doing his best to hide the parcel he was holding behind his back.

She smiled at seeing Harvey had Mike bibbed as usual; the little boy was a drool monster.

"Harvey what can I do for you?" Jessica enquired as Harvey smiled, taking a seat on the floral couch,

"Well actually Mike has something for you," Harvey said still smiling indulgently at Mike's excited dance.

"Oh wow, this looks beautiful, did you wrap this?" Jessica asked the little boy when he handed over the parcel.

"Now dadee dwid."

Harvey bent over the couch and removed Mike's pacifier from his mouth, ignoring the glassy eye look Mike directed towards him. "Remember what you're to say," Harvey prompted Mike. He whispered in his ear. Mike grinned and went over to Jessica, climbing onto her knee

"Wappy bwirdway. Ope du wike your pwesent"

"Good boy Mike," Harvey said taking the toddler into his arms, replacing the pacifier in Mike's mouth; as the toddler puts his little hands in Harvey's pocket looking for his binky. Mike laughs as he dances his talking Elmo on Harvey's knee.

"Dwo du wike iwt"

Jessica delicately opens the beautiful cream bow and the red velvet like wrapping paper, lifting out the perfume, "Mike this is absolutely beautiful thank you. Ooh these look good. Would you like to help me eat them?" Jessica asked Mike who was practically salivating at the mouth thinking of the chocolates. Mike nods eagerly jumping off Harvey's knee only to jump on Jessica; Harvey shakes his head in bemusement at his little boy.

"He does get fed I promise you," Harvey said watching as Mike tucked into the chocolates licking, his lips. "Oh Mike careful," Harvey said wincing as Mike dribbled chocolate on Jessica's white blouse,

"It's okay Harvey, I should have expected it" Jessica said mopping it up with the baby wipe offered to her. Harvey takes one of the chocolates and tastes one

"Mmmm beautiful."

"I see you are in big boy underwear Mike," Jessica said after noticing the pull ups Mike had on instead of the usual diaper. The toddler was far too immersed in stuffing himself until he was sick to be paying attention to what Jessica was saying.

"Yeah, we are trying potty training, aren't we Mike? No more pampers during the day isn't that right kiddo?" Harvey said to Mike, taking him out of Jessica's arms before the toddler ate his full body weight in chocolate.

"Come on chocolate monster, let's get you cleaned up." Jessica laughed as Harvey picked Mike up, holding him as far away from his suit as possible without dropping him on the floor. Mike found the whole situation very amusing and was chuckling. Harvey had tried to keep Mike still as he was jumping from all the chocolate he ate. He reminded him of Adult Mike after a Red bull; jittery and energetic.

"Mike if you get chocolate on Daddy's suit he will not be happy," Harvey warns getting a Sippy cup of milk out his bag, "Here buddy drink this wash some of the sweets away." Mike giggles again drinking from his Sippy cup while Harvey bathes him in the baby wipes he retrieved from his pockets.

"I must say Harvey, you're very prepared," Jessica said to him, watching as he had taken the wipes and clean bib out of his pocket.

"Well after two years you just know, there's another one of these in here," he said gesturing to the bib, "for lunch."

Harvey was secretly proud of his sons exquisite taste. He appreciated a good truffle (and would have appreciated a good few more if allowed). You couldn't say many four year olds were like that.

"What are you like baby? Let's get these mucky paws wiped. Well it's 11 o'clock and so far this is the second bib of the day," Harvey said tickling Mike as he wiped his neck and fastened the third bib of the day around his sons neck. "This is three; our record is six you think we can break that kiddo?"

"YES," Mike says jumping. "Gwot a wion on it",

"It does have a lion, clever boy. Now that is nearly one whole pack of baby wipes," Harvey said shaking his head in disbelief.

Once Mike was clean, Harvey stood up, and helped himself to a coffee, offering to pour Jessica one.

"Yes thanks, you are one messy pup Mike. Do you like making a mess?" Jessica asks Mike who is grinning like a Cheshire cat while looking through a book.

"Wead to me" Mike demanded climbing onto Jessica's knee clutching his book in his little fists.

"Mike," Harvey said firmly giving the four year old a stern look, "how do we ask?"

Mike looked sad for a moment and then said "Pwease wead to me Jwessica."

Harvey nodded smiling proudly, "Good Boy Mike"

Of course I will kiddo." Jessica got Mike settled on her lap while she read him the story. Mike was very involved in turning the pages and liked mimicking how Jessica read the words.

"He's very good at following. I'm impressed Harvey. Mike's a little Einstein"

"Yeah I reckon he will be reading soon," Harvey said proudly. "He's going to make a right good little lawyer."

Mike smiled as Harvey ruffled his spiky blond hair, nodding. "Wike dadee"

"Yeah, like your daddy. Except you won't be as self-obsessed or obnoxious," Jessica said sarcastically. "You're too nice and caring for that Mike."

"Daddy bwest wayer ever," Mike said seriously.

"Thank you buddy. You appreciate a good thing when you see it. Now let's got try the potty monster."

-Page Break-

Harvey and Mike wandered back into Jessica's office, Mike was jumping up and down babbling away. "I gwo wee wee and poopy in pwotty," Mike said proudly grinning with his achievement

"Good boy," Harvey praised Mike, kissing the toddlers chocolate covered hair. He admired his son's skill to make a mess. Mike could make a mess with an apple if given the chance. Shaking his head, smiling, he stood ready to leave.

"Wow you are a big boy. Well done Mike"

"Mike, you need to be careful."

"Sorry Jessica," Harvey apologised cleaning up the milk spill from the couch. Mike had gotten over excited with the new book Jessica had given him and spilled his sippy cup

"I think we should go before he destroys some of your furniture with his messy ways," Harvey told Jessica, apologising again. Jessica waved it off, grinning at Harvey.

"You sound like you've been through that," Jessica said smiling in a particularly evil way, leaning back on her chair.

"My vintage suit, jacket, and my favourite brown leather chair," Harvey muttered looking like he was going to cry.

Mike had been bored one afternoon, just playing with his cars, while Harvey was on the phone with a client, in the condo. The three year old had decided to paint but, because this was Mike, and Mike was no ordinary child.

He was a mischievous and highly intelligent little three year old boy; he had decided to paint the furniture instead, delighted with his work he had been overjoyed to show Harvey his newly coloured blue shoes, the expensive Italian ones and the man's treasured brown arm chair (not something you would expect Harvey to have as he had expensive sophisticated taste and the chair was tatty and brown…well blue now.)

Harvey had nearly fainted with shock at seeing his newly decorated living room. He had kept the little monster in a play pen for the rest of the time when he couldn't be watching his every move just to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn't wreck anymore irreplaceable furniture.

Harvey shuddered from the memory and handed Jessica an envelope decorated in beautiful Egyptian hieroglyphics and said, "Happy birthday Jessica." He embraced his boss in a warm cuddle and gave her a peck on the cheek.

The puppy was bouncing on the floor wanting to be involved "Mwike too," Mike said giggling as Harvey swooped him off the ground settling him on his hip to join the hug. Both Harvey and Jessica pulled away feeling awkward. "Right then I will see you later," Harvey said clearing his throat and straightening his jacket which had ridden up.

Harvey was nearly knocked down by the flurry of red coming at him, which was of course Donna holding the phone, waving it in Harvey's face.

"Donna has finally gone mad," Harvey told the toddler who was currently chewing on a car

"Harvey, Ray's on the phone, he's broken his arm." Harvey glared at Donna as he saw the glint in her eye.

"Don't you dare say it," he warned Donna who smirked and took the little boy from Harvey's arms.

"Mike do you remember when daddy broke his arm," she said smiling happily

"Yweah, he fwell on the fwoor."

"Shut up," Harvey muttered to Donna, who followed him into his office, feeding Mike lots of snacks

"Donna, he is going to be sick, he's already had chocolates."

Mike had been annoyed at being given timeout for throwing his vegetables on the floor. He didn't like them. It wasn't naughty to get rid of them. Being a cheeky little monkey he emptied all Harvey's shaving foam on the bathroom floor tiles playing in it making shapes and having a delightful time, being three he soon wanted to do something else, so left the mess on the floor, and unsuspecting Harvey had walked into the bathroom to go about his daily routine and had fallen and broken his arm.

The nurses at the hospital had tried not to laugh on finding out that the tiny three year old in the puppy sleeper looking so innocent was the cause of the accident. From trying not to laughing to being in hysterics, Donna could not stop laughing and Harvey was sure that she should run out of oxygen with the intensity of her, what he nicknamed, hyena laugh. She nearly fell off the bed at watching the nurses trying to feed the lawyer, she hard quickly taken over though out of fear of what he might do with his pride so low. Mike had laughed as Donna force fed his daddy telling him he needed his strength to look after a toddler, he had cursed under his breath, threatening to fire her.

"Oh Harvey, I forgot to show you something"

"What," Harvey asked gruffly as he fed mike some tomato pasta, the toddler sitting in his stroller eager for his food

"The picture," Donna said grinning and showing him the picture quickly wiping it away.

"Donna!" Harvey had screamed outraged and chased the woman down to hall.

"Harvey this is not a crèche," Louis said angrily at seeing the two of them laughing and poking each other childishly.

"Go shag your invisible wife Louis," Harvey said grinning and raising his eyebrows.

Louis scowled at him.

"Oh right, your wife is shagging me."

"Harvey I don't have a wife, it's not funny."

"It's still funny," Harvey retorted

Harvey goes back to the office, to find a crying mike; having been strapped into the stroller he couldn't go anywhere when his daddy 'ran off'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Aw buddy, Daddy's sorry. Donna and Daddy were just playing." Mike howls clinging onto Harvey's neck, Harvey sighed dragging a hand over his face at seeing Mike. The little boy had no desire to stop crying and his wails were loud when he wanted to be. Mike rubbed at his eyes, choking on his tears,

"Come on kiddo we're sorry. Shall we finish lunch now? It's yummy," Harvey said to Mike reverting to baby talk which is what he always did when the toddler was upset.

"Nwow-oh, now-oh"

Harvey sighed in exasperation as every mouthful he fed mike was simply spat out again, missing the bib a few times.

"Please buddy I'm sorry,

"Uh-uh" mike batted the spoon away and threw the banana on the floor

"Want cwookies."

"You're not getting any cookies until you eat some lunch, cookies are not instead of lunch, I know you had a scare, but no cookie," Harvey said remaining firm,

"I nwot eating that"

"Fine, you can go hungry then," Harvey said waving his hand for Donna not to intervene as she had been going to do.

"He'll starve," she said dramatically, through the intercom

"He will not starve, he will throw a tantrum then eat his lunch once he realises he's not getting any treats until he does."

Harvey switched his laptop on and started typing a document out.

"Cwookies", Mike yelled kicking the stroller.

"Are you going to eat the pasta?"

"No-oh," Mike yelled again, he looked at Harvey with sad puppy dog eyes hoping he would cave.

"Not working kiddo," Harvey said unfastening Mike and lifting him out of the stroller, setting him on the floor. Mike looked up at him eyes wide.

"Now-oh eat."

"You had the chance to eat and you didn't want to, lunch is over now."

Mike stares at his daddy with a horrified expression on his face. Harvey knows his tactic is working well, to make Mike think he isn't getting anything then he will want his lunch.

"I want cookies," Mike screams, drumming his feet on the floor he throws all his toys around the room, jumping on the floor.

"NO NO NO NO," Mike continued to scream throwing anything he could get his hands on, after a twenty minute tantrum, the toddler began to cry climbing onto Harvey's knee,

"You want paci?" Harvey said taking the pacifier out of his pocket at the toddler's nod. Mike began to suckle on it, feeling much calmer.

"You want to eat now."

"Hungway"

"I'm not surprised, you like pasta instead of having a tantrum you could have eaten you lunch and then got cookie after."

"Do I still get cwookies?"

Harvey smiles at Mike stirring the pasta making sure it's not too hot after the reheat. "If you're a good boy and eat this then yes you can have some cookies, deal?"

Mike nods fist bumping Harvey and opening his mouth obediently to be fed.

"Good boy, this is much better. It hurts daddy's ears when you scream" Harvey told Mike.

"I scweam woud."

"You do monster," Harvey said laughing.

PAGE BREAK

Harvey woke up to knocking on the door; he recognised the knock as being Donna's. Sleepily shuffling to the door, he unlocked the chain.

"Harvey!" Donna bounced in the door, being her usual jolly self.

"You look like you just woke up," Donna said smirking as she took in Harvey's appearance. The man was in navy blue sleep pants and a Captain Kirk t-shirt.

"That's because I did Donna. Not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here? It's only 7 o clock and I've got a toddler sleeping which funnily enough is what I would quite like to be doing," Harvey grumped.

"The show" Seeing Harvey's face, Donna added "Harvey, you forgot"

"Shit, I did." Donna shook her head, rolling her eyes at Harvey who felt a little hand tugging on his jammys pants. Mike was stood there rubbing his eyes and suckling his pacifier, dragging his frog behind him.

Hey baby," Harvey bent down and picked Mike up, Mike cuddled into Harvey's chest.

"Right, Harvey I will dress Mike while you shower." Harvey saluted Donna mockingly and said "Aye, Aye captain." Making Mike giggle at his dads cheekiness.

"Mike's clothes are laid out on the bed okay." Turning to Mike, Harvey said "Mike, baby, you go with Donna and get dressed." Mike, who was still very much half asleep, looked very confused as he was passed to Donna and taken into the bathroom.

"Harvey, are you wanting Mike in a diaper not his training pants?"

"Yeah, there will be big queues and we're early on in the potty training," Harvey explained towel drying his hair.

"Look at you, you're so cute," Donna cooed dressing Mike in his Bob the Builder dungarees and a turquoise top with Scoop on it.

"Right, one baby boy dressed, and I'm ready I guess we are ready to go"

I'm fwour" Mike said pouting at being called a baby. Harvey laughed and replaced Mike's fingers with his pacifier.

"Mike, go get Sookie and some toys." Mike ran into his room coming back with his Sookie blanket, frog toy, puppy, and his teddy.

"Okay, Sookie, pacifiers, food, plushies. Are we ready to go then?" Harvey asked, listing out loud what he would need for Mike.

"Ugway," Mike said as he was fastened into his car seat.

"I've got a fruit bar, here you go," Donna laughed as Mike was practically dribbling at the mouth watching Harvey unwrap his food.

"Here we go, you can eat now," Harvey told Mike once a bib was fastened securely around his neck.

He's like a little Hoover," Donna said looking back at Mike, who was guzzling his breakfast,

"Mike, buddy, slow down. No-one's going to take it off you."

"This show is great," Donna said flicking through the theatre guide program.

"You've actually been before?" Harvey asked opening a packet of chips to eat, while trying to change a record and drive all at the same time, ignoring Donna's glare at his choice of breakfast

"It's the weekend," Harvey defended gesturing to his casual dress and choice of diet.

"Yeah, I went with my nephews last week," Donna said stealing some chips

"You are a sad person," Harvey told her smirking.

Mikes cries interrupt Harvey's and Donna's playful banter.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Harvey asked looking in the mirror and wincing at Mike's shrieks and sobs.

"I dwopped my bar," Mike whined, his cries turned to full sobs when he reached forward to get it, his seat belt restricted him; even if it didn't his arms still couldn't reach. Donna leaned over her seat and tried to get it but couldn't reach either.

"You can't eat it now, baby. It's been on the floor," Harvey told him gesturing to the bag for Donna to get something else.

"There's an apple. You want apple?"

"No-ohohAHH!"

" You want a bottle?" Harvey tried again, ignoring the look Donna gave him. She didn't agree with Harvey who still pacified his four year old son with a baby bottle, not to mention the pacifiers that were never out of Mike's mouth. (I am with Donna )

"Ahahaa-ahh." Mike suckled on the bottle as though his life depended on it.

"You're tired buddy. We'll be there soon. Shall we put some music on? You want to listen to Bob the Builder or-" Harvey didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as, as soon as the iPod was on, Mike started screaming as the music that blared out into the car.

"Oh, it's going to be a fun day" Harvey said sarcastically." I am definitely taking the stroller."

"Mike honey, what's wrong?" Donna asked Mike in a soothing tone.

"It hwurt my earwers," Mike cried, keeping his fingers in his ears.

"Mike sweetie, it's not loud anymore listen." Mike removed his fingers and made grabby hands at Harvey.

"Daddy cuddles"

"Daddy can't give cuddles right now, I'm driving kiddo," Harvey told Mike regretfully.

Both were surprised when the toddler screamed

"WANT CUDDLES NOW!"

Harvey looked to Donna for help. He really had to concentrate on trying to find a parking space, and his concentration was lacking greatly especially when Mike started kicking the back of his seat.

"Michael Specter, you do not kick your daddy's seat. You need to wait for cuddles!" Usually Mike would have listened from the sheer tone of Donna's voice, but he was deep in his tantrum. He blew a defiant raspberry instead of curving his behaviour.

"Michael this is your last warning. You do that again and you are getting a timeout." Harvey flinched at the stern no-nonsense tone. Mike however didn't and decided to try his luck by telling Donna to shut up.

"Okay timeout," Harvey said having found a space to park, getting out his door; he opened the back door taking Mikes Sookie and teddies.

"NO-OH NOT IN CWAR NO TIMEOUT!" Mike screamed

"I told you he thought he could misbehave in the car because there would be no punishment," Harvey said to Donna referring to their earlier conversation.

"NOW DADDDY MWINE MWINE!" Mike screamed as his daddy took his things away. He then slapped Harvey.

"You do not hit Daddy. That's naughty," Harvey said sternly going back to sit in his own seat, taking Mike's things with him. Mike carried on his screaming fit for ten minutes which included taking off his Velcro monkey shoes and throwing one of them at Harvey's head (he had surprisingly god aim for a toddler.)

"Mike, if you want to keep this up we can go back home." Harvey realised he was threatening a toddler which was ridiculous but he had, had enough. He had a long stressful week at work and had wanted a nice family day out. Instead he was faced with incessant screaming.

"Harvey, Harvey calm down, it's okay he's just tired," Donna said laying a comforting hand on Harvey's arm

"Mike baby, I'm sorry, Daddy's sorry he shouldn't have yelled at you." Mike jumped into Harvey's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Can we go in now then kiddo, to see Bob the Builder?" Harvey watched as Mike's eyes lit up. He LOVED Bob the Builder.

"No fingers, dirty." Harvey told the toddler once again popping a pacifier in Mike's mouth. Mike looked down at his clothes before grinning. "I wearin' Bob the Builder."

"I know, you look like Bob the Builder now."

"I can't believe I am actually at one of these things," Harvey said wincing as he looked around the theatre. He was surrounded by young children and bright colours. He wasn't a fan of children who weren't Mike. He loved his kid and could tolerate Mike's little buddies, but other than them he didn't have any desire to be around kids, or 'sticky messes' as he called other people's children.

Mike on the other hand was on cloud nine. He was bouncing up and down in his stroller pointing out everything and babbling excitedly.

The toddler was damn near passing out from the excitement as he bounced on Harvey's knee as the show started. Mike was one of the children picked to go on stage and join in, Donna had made Harvey go as well saying that Mike would need him to be there when, in reality, she just wanted more pictures to add to her album of 'Things Harvey Specter would never do.' Mike had, had the time of his life dancing and singing, Harvey was forced to join in to, although he secretly had a lot of fun dancing with Mike.

Mike had been given a professional photograph of him with Bob the Builder and a goody bag. He had jumped on Donna's lap only stopping to take a breath as he told her everything that had happened when he was on stage with Bob the Builder.

Harvey had never seen Mike so excited. At the end of the show, Mike was simply hitting the roof as coloured balloons came from the sky and popped (Harvey had been worried thinking that Mike might start crying) only to release rainbow confetti. The Bob the Builder theme was blasted out the speakers and all of the children were given glow sticks to wave about.

Mike had tried to eat his glow stick.

Harvey and Donna had decided to get some lunch. Mike didn't eat with them as he was fast asleep in his stroller, dreaming. Harvey looked down at him; he really loved his little family. He was the luckiest man in the world.


	7. Mike needs his daddy

Harvey tried opening his apartment door staggering on his feet after having some drinks in a hotel with one of the Pearson Hardman clients. He knew he had been neglecting Mike of a late.

"Thanks Emily, sorry about the time, are you okay to get home I can call my driver" Harvey offered.

"Thanks Mr Specter, but my boyfriend is waiting for me outside" Emily replied pulling on her coat and bag ready to leave.

"How was Mike tonight?" Harvey asked leaning against the kitchen counter top.

"He was fine, he did his homework and we watched some films, he did seem a bit down though, thought I should mention it, he might just be missing you" Emily added, Emily hadn't meant this in a harsh way, but Harvey really felt it rip at his heart.

"Okay get home safe, thanks again"

Harvey yawned stripping off his his tie and unbuttoning his suit jacket, throwing both items on the black leather couch. Normally he wouldn't treat his clothes this way, his suits were considered to be sacred and it was his biggest pet peeve when Mike mistreated any of his clothes but it was 3 AM, and he was knackered and rough and just wanted his bed . Harvey hadn't seen Mike in about two days and it was killing him, Harvey had assumed that Mike being 12 wouldn't have missed him-but the twelve year old really was missing his daddy.

Harvey sighed pouring himself a scotch, he picked up Mike's latest English report, grinning widely at the A+, he necked the scotch back before going into Mike's room , he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Mike was fast asleep, sucking his thumb; he still hadn't grown out of that, Harvey though that by six years old he would. Harvey realised that his six year old shouldn't still be using the pacifiers and had attempted to get rid of them, after realizing he had hadn't clue how to do this, he did some internet research and came up with an idea of using 'the pacifier devil'. He had told Mike that the pacifier devil had come to collect them to give them to all the other baby monsters and in return he had left a load of cool flashing toy cars and Lego, he didn't think that Mike had believed him. He was probably just humouring his daft daddy. Mike was lying half on the duvet and half in the bed , Max was curled into his side, snoring contentedly, 'Beauty and the Beast' was still playing quietly in the background. Harvey smiled when he noticed what Mike was wearing as he lifted the boy into the bed, he had on Harvey's school baseball shirt and his shorts, tucking him in, he kissed his head whispering "Some things never change kid you still suck your thumb and love daddy's clothes"

Harvey cleared away the empty 'Lilo and stitch' mug, Mike still needed his hot Milk before he would sleep at night and the plate with the cookies, evident by the leftover crumbs. Turning on the green alien night Lamp that Mike still had to have on, he kissed Mike's head again, picking up the discarded clothes on the floor. "Night Baby, I'm sorry I've not been around- look after his Max", Harvey swore the dog edged closer.

Trudging to his room, he sank into the memory foam mattress, feebly trying to get undressed, he managed as far as his socks, before falling into a deep sleep. Mike woke up early the next morning, five O' clock to be precise, he had set his alarm to ensure that he saw Harvey, before the Man left for work, leaving a note saying who was going to be looking after him or leaving money to go out with friends. He desperately wanted to spend some time with his daddy, he raced into Harvey's room expecting to see the lawyer getting dressed for work, instead his dad was fast asleep. Mike crept up to the bed, he thought about waking his dad to tell he was going to be late for work, but he wanted to spent time with him, the work shouldn't always get him it wasn't fair, so instead he crawled in beside his dad in bed, cuddling his frog to his chest, he shuffled and snuggled into Harvey's back, Mike let out a happy sigh , Harvey barely even registered a second body in his bed.

* * *

The next time Harvey woke up, he was nearly blinded by the sun streaming through the windows. Shielding his eyes from the sun he grabbed his watch trying to make out the time.

"One O clock" Harvey said to Max who was sleeping on his bed, he guessed Mike must have been with him last night, that would be the only reason the dog was, he went everywhere with Mike.

Harvey couldn't remember the last time he slept this long, well he could it had been when he was fourteen and contracted the plague- okay he hadn't exactly gotten the plague, it was a bad case of the flue, but after being bed-ridden for a fortnight he felt he had the right to exaggerate.

* * *

Mike was in the Kitchen making breakfast.

Harvey walked in; sleepily running a hand through his messy and unruly hair usually gelled perfectly.

"Hey Buddy, what you doing?" Mike ran to Harvey's arms, doing his famous, as Harvey called his octopus move, clinging to him with all limbs, Mike rested his face on Harvey's shoulder.

"Daddy I missed you" Mike whispered, Harvey could tell that he was close to tears and felt awful for making mike feel like this. It was at times that he forgot how young mike was; twelve years old. He was still very sensitive, loving and caring. Donna and Harvey both described Mike as being a young twelve; he still liked to sit on Harvey's knee while they watched moves and loved being cuddled. He didn't like being away from his dad, he had come home from a sleepover because he didn't like not being at home, Harvey had thought it was cute, but at the same time he had been worried that Mike preferred to be around him than children his own age.

"I missed you too Mike" Harvey told the boy as he inhaled the smell of mike's apple and blueberry shampoo.

"So what were you doing?" Mike jumps down from Harvey " I am making Breakfast or was, but you were still in bed so it is now lunch" Mike told him smiling and frowning slightly at the same time.

What's for breakfast then?" Harvey asked taking a seat stroking the Labrador who was at his feet, hoping for either of them to drop some treats.

Mike plated up their pancakes with bacon and maple syrup and the bowls of strawberries, blueberries.

"This Mike looks amazing, objection are we having whipped cream for breakfast" Harvey asked smirking with raised eyebrow,

"We are- Mike replied nodding and you can't make any objections because I made breakfast"

"Overruled" Harvey said sulking

"Uh-huh" Mike agreed as he covered his plate in whipped cream,

"Okay Kiddo, I think that's enough, you'll be peeing cream" Harvey told Mike taking the cream canister away and squeezing a small amount on his plate

"Daaaad, That's disgusting" Mike whined.

Harvey snickered at Mike's face, before savouring a mouthful of cream, bacon and maple syrup

"This is thee best breakfast ever kiddo and I am going to need to go for a ten mile run after this"

"No-oh because I wana spend time with you and there is no way I am going for a run- I hate running" Mike protested as Harvey laughed at Mike pouting and crossing his arms

"Well I'm not working today- we need to do something, I know let's clean your room, that should be fun" Harvey said sarcastically, knowing the boy absolutely hated it, he once told Harvey he hated it as much as eating Brussels sprouts."Dadddd, you're suppose to suggest something fun, not crap things" Mike moaned whining again, Harvey smirked again

"Then I thought we could do some maths and read the dictionary"

* * *

Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike dropped his food down his shirt covering the top smiling at him with syrup and cream all around his mouth.

"Some thing's never change kiddo"

"What?" Mike asked through a mouthful of strawberries"  
"You still need a bib" Harvey replied wetting a cloth with his spit and rubbing it across Mikes face,

"Daddy not cool Hey"

Harvey finished wiping Mike's mouth and laughed at the glare Mike was throwing in his direction.

"Daaaaad, that's not at all cool, I'm twelve"

"Are we doing something today then- I mean something fun not boring like you suggested, something cool"  
"Hey I am cool" Harvey protested

"Dad saying you're cool doesn't make you cool" Mike replied cheekily

"Well I thought we could go to the amusement park, but that doesn't matter I suppose you are too 'cool' for that Harvey said standing up, "Oh well never mind" He was quickly grabbed by Mike who pulled him to sit down again.

"Really we can go there, you're not too busy" Mike asked his green eyes sparkling brightly highlighting his excitement.

"I have the whole day to spend with my little monster" Harvey said to mike tickling his chin, Mike giggled

"I can't wait to eat candy floss and hot dogs and chips" Harvey prattles on excitedly like a little kid

"And go on roller coasters until we puke" Mike added nodding, laughing at Harvey's disgusted looking face

"Whaat you mentioned pee" Mike informed him " You said I would pee cream"

"I guess this is why Donna doesn't eat breakfast with us any more huh dad" Mike asked seriously.

"And I can win you one of those big alligator toys; you know the one with the crown"

"You. You remember that" Mike asked surprised, he sounded so pleased

"Course I do, here I'll prove it" Harvey said going over to where he had dumped his suit, fishing in his pocket for his wallet, he brought it back to the table chucking it over to Mike

"Open It" Mike opened the wallet to reveal the folded up picture of his eight birthday At the amusement park, he was sitting on the fence with Harvey, proudly showing of the toy his daddy had won for him, what made the picture even more adorable was the two front teeth he was missing, sadly the toy had been lost on one of their holidays.

"You think they still do them?"

Harvey shrugged no harm in trying kiddo and if they don't I am sure I can persuade them to start manufacturing them again, Harvey said winking, mike grinned, His daddy could do anything.

"Maybe I should get one for my office, defend it against Louis, when Donna isn't there, then he will really think I have gone mad"

Mike raised his eyes brows imitating his dad's look "You are mad dad, Harvey smiled

"That may be, but no-one needs to know I'm not really a hard ass"

" I think it would be funny if they did, then I could watch them ignore you" Mike said grinning mischievously

" Uh-huh, I know that look Mr, don't bother"

"Who me, do what" Mike asked innocently as he wiped his mouth using his sleeve.

"Do I have to get the flannel again" Harvey warned Mike who quickly stopped.

"Not a baby remember"

"Aww Mike" Harvey cooed in a false baby voice, making Mike cringe "You'll always be dwaddaays wittle man until you're-"

"Old like you" Mike retorted getting his own back, he made a run for it, but Harvey was faster, after years of being a closer he could run and was quickly tackling Mike to the ground. The small boy was no match for Harvey as he was pinned to the ground and tickled mercilessly. Mike kicked and shrieked.

"Am I too old now, am I?, take it back" Harvey warned him not letting up on the furious tickling.

"Yes you're an old man, who needs a walking stick" Mike got out between his squeals and kicks, during him no good and barely even touching Harvey, Mike just about lost it when Harvey went for the most ticklish part of the body, his feet. " Daddaaay swop, it tickles, ahhha stop, I'm gona peee" Mike cried. "Well you'd better take it back then, times a wastin kiddo"

"okay okay you're not old" Mike cried escaping as soon as Harvey let his feet go

"You may now use the bathroom" Harvey told him smirking " Oh in fact I need to go to the toilet because I'm old I need to go before you" Harvey teased

"Sadist" Mike cried going into the bathroom, opening the door to shout, "You're not old you're Ancient" Grinning he slammed the door shut

* * *

"Oh-ho Mike, I can wait, you just watch"

"Miiikee" Harvey sang leaning against the sofa "You can't hide forever" Mike waited until he had heard Harvey go into the kitchen, before slowly opening the door and peering out, he had taken no more than two steps when he was snatched up, arms wrapped around his waist and he hoisted up over Harvey's good shoulder.

"I think, I'll just keep you like this, yes this will do won't it Max" Mike cried out as he was dangled upside down.

"Come on Lippy go get dressed "Oh and Mike if you ever call me 'Old' or 'Ancient' again , the next time I have a meeting I will leave you with Louis for a week"

"What! I didn't kill any one!" Mike cried

* * *

Harvey glared at Mike when he slammed the door on the Mercedes after being told not to a million times"

"Mike cars cost money"

Mike rolled his eyes taking out his Nintendo DS" Dad we have lots of money.

"That is not the point you need to have respect for your belongings" Mike grinned cheekily "When did you hand the car over to me"

"Enough Mike don't be a smart arse"

* * *

"No. No"

"Come on Dad, don't be such a pussy" Mike whined as he tried to force his dad to go on the ride

"Mike!, where did you learn that" Harvey asked shocked

"At school, I'm not two dad"

"Well don't use words like that please, it's horrible"

"Al right, Al right wimp then you're just proving Donna right"

Harvey frowned and stopped pulling away from mikes arm that was trying to drag him to one of the biggest roller coasters he had ever seen

"Donna said I'm a wimp"  
"She said you were a wuss, because you are"

"I don't want to" Harvey whined sounding like a toddler who was refusing to do something"

"Dad, you're office is on like the fortieth floor!, how can you be scared of this"

"I just don't like roller coasters"

"Come on I'll be with you" Mike told him, pulling him gently over to the line of about fifty people

"Seriously, we have to wait this long"  
"It's part of the experience dad"

"Yeah I'm loving getting too hot and standing in long lines"

"Dadddd, stop whining I'll put you in time-out", Harvey laughed "Oh I am the one whining I think you are you are the chief whiner in our house" Harvey bantered.

* * *

Harvey had to be held up by Mike as he felt his legs giving way, he was shaking and his face was green.

"Let's go on the 'Rocket-fire' now

"Can I Have a break at least"

"Here we go, Hot dogs and chocolate Milk" Mike said wandering back over to the bench where Harvey was still looking very ill and feeling sorry for himself. He didn't like feeling sick, Donna had always said he acted like a baby when he was feeling ill, he would start moaning and whining and refuse any help offered.

"This is the best cure, to eat some yummy crap" Mike said stuffing the hot dog in his mouth.

Harvey rolled his eyes in disgust sometimes his son ate like a pig, shaking his head as Mike covered his face in ketchup he took a bite out of his own greasy looking hot dog usually these seemed so appetising, not right now that was for sure.

" ARE YOU DRUNK DAD" Mike yelled grinning

"Shut up you" Harvey pulled Mike into his chest ruffling his hair

"Daaaad, off"

"Are you coming to my game on Saturday?" Mike suddenly piped up,

"Think so buddy, Yeah I'm not working"

Harvey had been eager to get Mike into playing baseball, Mike only did it because Harvey liked him to Mike loved swimming and walking his dog.

"You mean until Jessica makes you come in," Mike grumbled

"Hey, I'm managing partner, I don't have to do anything I don't want to okay buddy"

Mike smiled at that Harvey had been made managing partner when Mike was five years old , shortly after he had been in hospital with appendicitis it meant that Harvey had more time to spend with Mike as he could pass duties on.

"Now there's something I want to discuss with you"

"I swear it was an accident I didn't mean to break it"

Harvey glared at him raising an eyebrow" What did you break"

"Nothing proceed" Mike said innocently

Harvey smirked taking something out his wallet, " Why is there something I should know about Mike" Harvey asked

"No, you just sounded serious"  
"I am, you're gona be thirteen next week aren't you" Harvey said he coudn't believe that it had been it had been 11 years since Mike was turned into a kid.

"Yeah and you know what I really want for my birthday" Mike pleaded

"I do know what you want Mike I don't think I could forget after the constant badgering " Daddy I want a puppy, you have had a puppy before Mike"

"Yeah but Max is six now and I would like a puppy and he could be his son" Harvey noticed how Mike babbled when he was excitied, Mike was praying that his dad had given into his wish.

"Okay what do you think of this dog?" Mike grabbed the picture looking at it eyes lighting up.  
"Seriously?! You're not joking, this isn't a joke is it?"

"No Mike I am not so mean that I would say I had bought you a puppy and for you to find out I didn't" Harvey smirked ruffling his son's hair.

"He came for a visit last week" Harvey said smiling

"Really is that why I had to stay at Donna's?, so the painting my room was just a reason for me to be away" Mike asked raising an eyebrow Harvey nodded his confirmation. "Yep we fooled you kiddo"

"I knew you were up to something" Mike said admiring the dog in the photo.

"You pleased?"

"Yeah this is awesome, thanks Dad, will Max be okay with him"

Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike, "Yeah Max loved him"

"Thanks for today Dad, I like spending time with you" Mike said cuddling up to Harvey

* * *

"Donna, you knew about my puppy" Mike said as the puppy was cuddled in his lap, Max by his feet

"Who's house do you think he has been at sweetie" Mike still liked Donna to call him sweetie and honey even at nearly thirteen.

"Really, that's so cool, so you knew why I had to go to yours last week, you knew that it wasn't just about painting" Mike asked looked pointedly at Harvey who ducked his head taking a sip of coffee

"Really dad that was the most creative thing you could come up with"

"Hey it was Donna's idea" Harvey lied smoothly ignoring the glare Donna was sending in his direction, Donna sat up hands on hip

"Excuse me Harvey that was your idea don't listen to him sweetie, it was my idea for you to stay at mine not the uncreative paint plot"

Mike grinned looking at Harvey who scowled at Donna

"Donna are you coming paint balling tomorrow?" Mike asked eagerly trying to change the subject.

"I wouldn't miss my baby boys birthday," Donna said planting a kiss on Mikes' cheek, Mike quickly wiped it away Harvey and Donna both chuckled.

"Mike's a big boy now isn't he, he doesn't need mummy kisses" Harvey teased, Mike rolled his eyes at his dad and stood up taking the puppy with him beckoning for the older dog to follow them

"Come on Max"

Donna sat down on the couch beside Harvey; the both put their feet up on the coffee table

"He's delighted with that present"  
"Of course he is, my presents are awesome, you want to see the computer I've got him," Harvey boasted

"Ooh I can imagine" Donna said laughing as she took a sip of her wine

"I think I have something for him thought that will rival your presents" Harvey sat up at that wearing his serious expression

"And what might that be?" Donna smirked at him, Harvey groaned

"You got him the electric guitar didn't you- Donna don't you care about my sanity, those things are awful"

"Don't be a grouch Harvey, Mike wanted one"

"I know, I was kind of hoping the puppy thing would put him off," Harvey drawled

"Harvey he will love it, it's that one he saw with the amp and blue guitar"

"So any other presents I should know about, because mine have to be the best"

"Harvey you are so childish"

"I Want to win"

"It's not about winning, it's your son's birthday"  
"Okay I know it's not about winning, but for your information I am getting him a car for his sixteenth"

"I think he wants a bike"  
"He is not going about on new York on a bike, we have style and standards now he is my son"

"You're so controlling" Donna jabbed Harvey in the side giggling

"He is a reflection on me, he needs to look good"

" Well his next present is something specifically to annoy you"

Harvey glared at her

"Okay if you get him one of those, it's not coming in my house, It lives with you"

"You're such a wuss, Harvey Specter"

* * *

"No Way, Dad is Louis actually coming?" Mike asked not believing the Louis would engage in something as fun as paintball

"Yeah I am going to crush him"

"He may be able to kick your ass" Mike offered watching Louis who looked to be doing strange warm up activities

"he can kick my ass, in his dreams" Harvey answered going over to mock Louis.

Mike stressed hoping his dad got the hint 'to shut up' "You do know it is my birthday right, not yours"

Harvey grinned in reply "I do, my credit card bill certainly does"

"Come on junior, let's go kick Louis's ass" Harvey remarked pulling on his army camouflage suit"

Mike groaned pulling his own on, "let the fun begin" he said sarcastically as he pulled his visor down.

"Donnnaaa, dad is being so competitive like he keeps talking about kicking Louis's ass" Mike whined to the women who was stood with Jessica talking about the latest Gucci perfume, Donna shook her head at Harvey pulling an arm around Mike cuddling him into her Mike took full advantage of the hug as it was a freezing day in New York by wrapping his arms around her waist, Mike was still rather small for his age and a few times Harvey had expressed concern for Mike's physical development.

"I know sweetie that's what boys have to do who are compensating for something" Harvey looked up glaring at her

"I think we know Donna, that I am good in that department, remember bankleys late night" Harvey asked tilting his head as a faint pink blush appeared on Donna's cheeks.

"Harvey!" Jessica said emerging in her camouflage gear – is this really the thing you talk about in front of Mike" Mike scowled Jessica always treated him like a little kid he didn't mind it so much from Donna but when Jessica did it he didn't know why but he took it seriously like many times he had asked Harvey if Jessica didn't like him, Harvey just waved it off saying that she didn't realise she was doing it.

"Oh Mummy gave golden boy a row" Louis mocked, focused his best 'death' glare on Louis

"Boys we are here to enjoy Michael's birthday" Jessica said sternly trying to regain order, she always felt like a kindergarten teacher when being around Harvey and Louis together they were just so childish.

"Yes we are, by the way you guys are looking hot" Harvey announced out loud, "Louis you need to smarten up a bit- I think you are due a haircut"

"Shut up Harvey" Louis retorted glaring at the senior partner  
"Mike laughed seeing Louis's face and fist bumped his dad, this was a great birthday, Donna walked over to Harvey who pretended to push her away

"Don't talk to me you bought the kid that Lizard"


	8. Where it all began

Harvey's little nightmare chapter 8 What's happened to Mike

(This is how Mike became Harvey's son)

"Donna!, where is Mike?" Harvey said looking at his watch, he knew his associate had bad time keeping skills, but this was ridiculous Mike was now an hour late.

"He must still be with the client, want me to phone" Donna responded typing away as she talked to Harvey through the intercom.

"Tell him to get his ass back here, I have some important files he needs to do" Harvey said as he sat in his chair tossing a baseball in the air.

"What do you want with me" Mike shouted trying in vain to get away from the lunatic who had strapped him to a chair and was sporting a long needle, one like you would see in the hospitals and run like hell from

"Who the hell are you?, what do you want with me?" Mike cried his voice really high pitched, he was terrified.

" Oh Harvey Specter would know me, Arthur Manning's.

"You're that crazy guy who killed puppy's and your brother, you're a sick piece of shit" Mike didn't know why the puppy murder stuck in his head more, he guessed it was become he was sensitive. Arthur crouched in front of Mike showing him the needle, smirking evilly. "You see this, this is going in your little arm right here" Mike flinched as the cold needle scraped against his arm.

"Donna!, have you got Mike yet" Harvey asked way beyond being annoyed with his puppy, he was damn right furious.

"He's not answering his phone Harvey, he must be still with the client or maybe he got lost" Donna offered trying to disguise her worry for the young associate.

"He's got an eidetic memory, I think he could manage to find his way back to the firm" Harvey said sarcastically. He began sending Mike very angry texts.

_You puppy are in so much trouble, you are going to be standing in the corner for the rest of the day doing my paperwork if you do not ge_t your skinny ass back right now.

_MICHEAL!. GET BACK HERE NOW_

_I AM GOING TO FIRE YOU_

_I'MTELLING JESSICA YOUR LITTLE SECRET IF YOU ARE NOT BACK IN FIVE MINUTES._

Are you ready Michael James Ross son of Henry and Matilda Ross deceased. Mike wasn't given the opportunity to ask how the hell Arthur knew him, he screamed out in agony as the needle was plunged into his arm, he tried to clutch his arm hoping this somehow would relieve the pain which was a common human misconception. He could hear Arthur laughing, only briefly as he began to see stars, his eyes clouded over and he passed out from the intensity of the pain. "Harvey ruined my life and now you will ruin his, he will loose everything" Arthur spoke maliciously.

Harvey had given up trying to contact mike, he was in his office listening to 'Burning Beds Midnight Oil', he glared at seeing an incoming call from the puppy,

_\"MIKE IF YOU ARE HIGH OR DRUNK I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU GODDAMN IT AND THEN DONNA WILL BRING YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD TO KILL YOU AND WHAT THE HE-_

Harvey stopped roaring as he heard his associate gasping for breath and the sound of the phone dropping.

"MIKE. MIKE. SHIT" Harvey yelled rushing out his office.

"Mike, Mike, do you think he's okay Harvey_, _if he's hurt?" Donna asked worried about Mike

"He'll be fine Donna, he's a big boy" Harvey responded, calmly while inside his heart was actually pounding, he needed to find the kid, he thought some arse-hole drug dealers had gone after Mike, perhaps Mike owed them money or that shit Trevor did, No the kid was done with that stuff. He'd promised him.

"Mike?" Harvey yelled rushing over, there in place of his associate was a little blond baby.

Donna ran over to them, looking over the child

" Harvey, it's Mike it's Mike"

"DADA" Mike yelled arms out to Harvey, who had no choice but to pick the wailing baby up.

"How old is he?" Harvey asked Donna while trying to quieten the toddler down, he had held his niece a few times so knew how to hold a child, he didn't particularly like it, but he knew what to do, he was still weary of children though.

"I think he is two - Donna replied "We'll need diaper's" Harvey nodded amazed at how calm and collected Donna sounded in a situation like this, he was shit scared, he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt an increasing warmth, against his suit,

"Shit" Harvey yelled nearly dropping Mike as he discovered the baby had pee'd on his best Tom Ford.

"Harvey! careful he's a baby, you can't drop a baby" Donna shrieked quickly catching Mike and gently bouncing the confused and upset looking little Mike on her hip.

"He pissed on me" Harvey said incredulously looking down at suit in disgust .

" I didn't mean to drop him, I didn't do it on purpose" Harvey defended himself.

"Arthur Mannings did this" Harvey told Donna as he picked up the letter and showed it to her who's eyes widened she gasped, "You mean he's stuck like this" Donna asked timidly, Harvey nodded his confirmation.  
" He says he wants to ruin my life the best way to do this is to turn my associate into a baby, so everybody thinks I am mad, I loose my job, everything. I must be mad. Whoa Donna how much did I drink last night or I'm dreaming" Harvey took a deep breath "This is a nightmare and I am going to go back to sleep and wake up in time to go to court"

"Harvey it's not a dream Mike is a toddler we have to go to the authorities"

"DONNA, are you mad they will experiment on him" it was Harvey's turn to snatch mike back, he cleared his throat.

"Here's what we're gonna do, you are going to go shopping and buy everything a baby needs, because I don't have a clue, I will take the kid back to my condo"

"Harvey I picked these up from Donna's house"

Harvey looked at Ray questioningly

"Donna called me and said you were looking after your nephew" Ray said handing Harvey a pair of jeans and a top for Harvey'S nephew he had no idea that it was in fact for the young man who usually rode with Harvey in the car, Harvey nodded amazed at his secretary. "Thanks, here Ray take this"

"Harvey, I can't accept this" Ray handed the record back to Harvey,

"Yes you can, we stink, it's going to be weeks before the smell has dispersed" Harvey said frowning.

" You doing okay Mike" Harvey asked carrying the toddler into the bathroom, you stink and so do I, I need to wash" Harvey mused out-loud, Mike just stared back at him with his wide green eyes. Harvey decided on showering with Mike as it would be easier that was okay wasn't it showering with a toddler? he had no idea but quickly grabbed a pair of expensive designer swim shorts shoving them on, if Mike had been adult he would would have shook his head and mocked his boss's designer swim shorts.

"Those clothes drown you Mike; hopefully Donna will bring some that actually fit okay kiddo?" Mike hadn't spoken since saying 'dada' at the warehouse. Harvey and Donna had both assumed that Mike's childish mind had thought that the man figure was his 'daddy'

Harvey was at a loss of what to do with Mike, " You wana watch a DVD Mike, I've got 'The godfather" or 'sweeney todd' he shook his head dismissing the idea he couldn't let a toddler watch 'the godfather' what would Donna say and 'sweeney todd' Donna would kill him.

"Harvey!, can you give me a hand please, Ray helped me bring the bags up"

Harvey couldn't help but smirk as Donna staggered in the condo practically throwing the bags at Harvey.

"Jesus Donna, what the hell, one kid can't need all this" Harvey said disbelievingly, Donna shook her head dumping the bags next to the sofa, "he needs more Harvey, this is the basics" Donna grinned shaking her head at her bosses bewildered look.

"Speaking of he where is Mike" Donna asked hands on her hips

" He was here a minute ago, you probably scared him coming in with your truck load of stuff, he thought it was a scary looking Santa clause" Harvey joked.

"Harvey Specter shut up and find Mike" Donna not in the mood to laugh at Harvey sarcastic comments. Harvey scoured his apartment, looking for the small toddler he could be anywhere Harvey thought, he was so small.

"Mike, Mike where are you, Mike Donna will kill me if I lose you come on Mike now is not the time to play hide and seek" Harvey stopped when he heard little whimpering noise coming from under his desk in his computer room, bending down on the floor he could see his associate curled up crying and sniffling.

"Mike it's okay, come ere" Mike shook his head whimpering and turned around, Harvey groaned but crawled on his belly and gently pulled mike out, the toddler wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck needing comfort, Harvey awkwardly rubbed Mike's back, he was surprised when Mike snuggled in.

"Come on let's go and see if Donna has got clothes that fit" Harvey amusedly smirking as he noticed that the toddler was only in his diaper and that the jeans must have fallen off the small boy.

"Hey sweetie, you okay, do you remember me" Donna asked cuddling Mike.

"Dwonna" Mike said cuddling into her chest sucking his thumb contentedly.

" Harvey I'm impressed you managed to put his diaper on correctly" Donna said mockingly, as she patted the small boys bottom comfortingly earning a glare from her boss.

"I'm not completely useless when it comes to anything other than law" Harvey mock pouted.

"Yeah, let's see if you can prove that, you want to try him with this" Donna asked handing Harvey a pacifier.

"Mike, you want this" Harvey asked lamely, the toddler smiled and opened his mouth to accept the pacifier.

"bwinky" Mike cried happily sucking on it

"Did you get clothes for him, those ones of your nephews; you could fit two of him in them"

"Michael, were you ever fed Donna, even at two you are way under height and weight" Donna ranted as she dressed Mike in some blue dungarees and a red sleeved t-shirt with ladybirds, The toddler was crouched on the floor trying to open the bags to take a look.

Harvey laughed at seeing the clothes on Mike, what would his associate say about Donna putting him in dungarees " Donna I thought you said you had bought clothes that fit him" Harvey asked amazed that even those clothes were too big for the little boy,

"They are 18-20 months Harvey, he is 24 months and they are too big for him, that's not right, we need to fatten you up honey" Harvey nodded in agreement.

"You can try and make yourself useful Harvey, try and build these two Donna said pointing to the two boxes.

"Piece of cake although there is so many other things that I would rather be doing right now other than this, Harvey muttered.

Donna ignored him focusing her attention on the toddler in front of her "Right baby, I can see that you are eager to see whatAunty Donna's got for you" Donna cooed taking some plush toys out one of the bags "What's this sweetie" Donna asked Mike in a sing song voice holding the toy out to Mike who was smiling at her " it's fwog" Mike cried taking the toy and cuddling it.

"Mwine" He asked

"Yeah sweetie he is your toy" Donna was delighted that Mike liked the toy, she had been hoping that he would go about carrying it purely just because that would be ultra-cute.

"There done no sooner said than done" Harvey boasted proud of his workmanship.

"Not bad, not bad, looks a bit lopsided" Donna teased joking.

"It looks amazing, obviously because I built it" Harvey cockily said picking Mike up and sitting him in making sure to fasten the clips, yeah he didn't care.

"What do you think kiddo?" Harvey asked smirking when Mike didn't answer as he was too busy tracing the puppies on the tray and cushioned back.

"I think he likes it" Donna stated smiling as she started unpacking the rest of the clothes, she chucked a pack of diapers at Harvey, "There's seven more of these in here, let me know If you need anymore Donna told Harvey as she wrote a list of things that the man still needed to get for Mike or even do to keep him alive.

" Seven, Donna how many kids do you think I have ?" Harvey drawled.

"Harvey, Mike is only two, you will get through diapers quickly, trust me, I know" Donna explained raising an eyebrow at her boss.

"Okay, so why can't he live with you if you know so much about kids,"

Donna glared at Harvey.

"Harvey he is your puppy, you have to take care of him I will help but if I find out that you haven't been then I will kill you are we clear"

Harvey nodded seriously "Man you can be scary Donna, psycho much?"

Donna just laughed and handed Harvey a sleeper "You should probably put him down for a nap, he looks knackered, change him into this" Donna ordered Harvey.

"Donna more puppies, I see a theme developing here" Harvey said one eye brow rose at the sleeper with puppy motif.

" Well you did call him puppy" Donna said sorting through the other bags, Harvey shook his head smiling down at Mike as he heard the yawn and the little body try to get close to his own from his high chair.

"Come ere pup, let's get you into this then you can go for a sleep"

"Dada" mike cried as he was lifted from the high chair, Harvey laid him on the floor to change him, "Donna pass me a diaper, he's wet" Donna chucked one at Harvey chuckling as the man, was trying to change mike without actually touching the soiled diaper.

"Harvey stop being such a baby, it's a bit of pee" Harvey glared at her and carried on changing Mike, he tried to move the frog away from Mikes face which initiated a squeal from Mike

"Aha-mwinee" the toddler said firmly clutching the toy keeping any eye on Harvey.

"It is yours Mike, I wasn't trying to steal it, sorry kiddo" Harvey apologised fastening the poppers on the sleeper, can you pass me a bottle for him?" Donna was amazed as Harvey knew what to do when it came to sterilizing a bottle and heating the milk testing it.

"Is there anything you can't do" Harvey grinned and shook his head

"You can just call me super human"

He even held mike properly to allow the toddler to suckle from the bottle after that her boss gently put the toddler on the couch, covering him with a blanket to keep him warm.

" Have a good nap pup", Harvey resisted the instinct reaction to give mike a kiss, as he looked so cosy and content.

"Spill, Harvey you said you didn't know what kids needed, yet you seem very good with Mike, you knew how to feed him properly"

Harvey took a sip of his he believed well-earned coffee "My sister Rebecca had a daughter" Donna could hear the change in Harvey's voice, like he was trying not to show his emotions, she had heard this type of voice when she has told him that his dad had died.

"What happened" Donna asked carefully and quietly,

"She got hit by a car, died at seven" Harvey explained quietly,

"I put the bastard in jail"

"Harvey I'm sorry, you and your sister you are close" Donna said gently rubbing Harvey's arm.

"Were, so you want some food, I'm starving" Harvey said signalling that, that was the end of the conversation. Donna left it at that not wanting to press any further she knew that is Harvey had wanted her to know anymore then he would tell her in his own time.

"This is Mike?"

Jessica looked down at the little toddler lying comfortably in the stroller, his head wresting onto of his arms, Harvey had been amused at the position which took in his stroller even as a baby Mike was cool and relaxed.

"Yes this is Mike" Harvey confirmed, pushing the stroller next to Jessica's desk while he sat down next to her.

"Harvey how on earth did this happen, I feel like I am in the twilight zone, this doesn't happen"

"Arthur Mannings injected Mike with a.. well I don't have a clue what it was, but-

Harvey bent down to move the stroller as Mike started whimpering "This is the result"

"He was a cute child" Jessica said looking at Mike, who was squirming and holding his little arms up to be picked up.

Harvey groaned inwardly as he had no choice but to pick his associate up in front of his boss and 'cuddle' him, he couldn't do that, Harvey Specter didn't do cuddling.

"He's a beautiful little boy" Jessica said as she watched her best closer carefully unfasten his associate from the stroller and sit him on his lap gently rubbing his back, Jessica took a deep breath in order to retain her usual cool composure

"What are you going to do about it" Jessica asked Harvey, who straightened his suit jacket, closing his eyes for a split second.

"I'm going to keep him until or if he returns to the old mike"

"He's not a pet Harvey as much as you call him puppy, this is someone's life we are talking about, a baby who will require a lot of care, you can't just abandon him when you don't feel like it any more, going out to get dru-

"Jessica do you think I am stupid, believe it or not I am capable of caring for someone else other than myself, I thought you knew that" Harvey said cutting his boss off he was quite hurt by Jessica's reaction as if he would abandon the kid, he knew he came across as not caring but Jessica and Donna were the two people he expected to see beyond the outer exterior.

"Not that I care, I just need to make sure he stays alive" Harvey said thought to retain some of his dignity and composure.

"Yes Harvey, I believe you" Jessica says dryly "Go look after Mike, you have a son now"

"Come on Mike I need a drink, preferably a strong one" Harvey said pushing the stroller out Jessica's office.

"Oh and Harvey" Jessica called "I know you care it is you who try to convince yourself otherwise"

"Harvey stared open mouthed at his boss.

"Harvey!, how did it go with Jessica?" Donna asked bounding up to the stroller.

" Hello sweetie, hello, hello, you are soo cute, yes you are, you want a cracker" Harvey smirked as Donna bent down in front of the stroller making Mike giggle. Mike smiled back clapping his hands and pulling on Donna's necklace. "Look what I have for you" Donna cooed waving the cracker about.

"Cwacker" Mike cried excitedly dancing in his stroller reaching for his treat, Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike dribbled his cracker all down his top and made a note to buy some bibs , he couldn't resist a smile as Mike offered him the soggy mess of a cracker smiling at him.

"Harvey, I brought supplies around, you needed diapers" Donna confirmed placing the bags on the kitchen worktop, she looked around already Mike's toys were scattered everywhere.

"Kid gets through them like there's not tomorrow," Harvey muttered not looking up from where he was highlighting some files that he would usually pass off to his associate to do but because he associate was two and didn't know how to potty he thought that this would be a step too far.

Donna smiled, looking over at Mike who was sitting on the floor in front of the TV his eyes, glued to it, she walked over to the TV where there were about ten new DVDS, the plastic sitting next to him. "I see you bought him some films," Donna said as she went into the kitchen to put the food shopping away.

"Yep, the kid saw them and I thought it would keep him occupied for a few hours" Harvey explained.

Donna nodded looking through them to make sure they were age appropriate she didn't suppose that Harvey would have bothered to check this. "Harvey I know that is a saying, but Mike looks like he has actually been watching TV for hours"

Harvey picked up another file, "Just since eight"

"Eight!, Harvey it's 1 O clock, that's five hours!"

"Glad to see you can tell the time that could come in handy" Harvey remarked smirking

"Harvey it's not a joke, Mike is two years old, you cannot stick a two year old in front of the TV for five hours, and he looks like a zombie look at him.

"Mike sweetie, Mike, Mike" It took Mike a while to actually focus on Donna blinking his eyes he held his arms out to her smiling at the familiar face.  
"Hello baby, you see that's what happens he had to adjust his eyes because he had been staring at the TV for so long"

Harvey shrank back under Donna's glare

"Harvey get your coat on we're going out to the park Mike needs to see the day"

"Yes mother" Harvey mocked gently, actually glad to be able to stretch his legs.

"Come on Buddy, let's get your coat on" Harvey said taking Mike from Donna and going into the little boys bedroom dressing Mike in the black quilted jacket that Donna had bought, he also put the mouse hat on with the long ties. Mike grinned cutely playing with the ties trying to eat them. Harvey tuted removing it from Mike's mouth.

"Thanks Donna" Harvey said as he unfolded the stroller, Donna smiled, "That's what I am here to keep you in line" Donna said packing the diaper bag.

"I like the sound of that don't you kiddo" Harvey asked Mike smirking lifting Mike into the stroller "No-no" Mike kicked out, trying to prevent Harvey from putting him in, Harvey was confused.

"You need a diaper changed Mike" He asked unsure of why Mike was refusing to sit.

"Ahaha" Mike cried clinging to him.

"I think you've had enough sitting for today haven't you" Donna offered helpfully as she stroked the toddlers cheek

"Okay kiddo, you want to walk for a bit, we'll need shoes then, can you just sit in your stroller while daddy puts your shoes on, "Harvey put the peppa pig blue and red hi top trainers on Mike's little feet.

"I don't think he should be walking" Harvey said as they walked towards central park,

"Harvey he's two, he is more than capable of walking; the stroller is for when he is tired or if it's inconvenient for him to walk"

Harvey observed Mike's walking "He stumbles a lot" It's called toddling Harvey, you're such a mother hen" Donna mocked laughing, as Mike toddled along in between the two of them. "Look he's loving walking, Mike was grinning and giggling trying to pick things off of the pavement

"Yeah, I'm thrilled that he just picked up someone's cigarette butt" Harvey grumbled getting the baby wipes out and wiping Mike's finger, he lifted the toddler onto his hip. Donna rolled her eyes at Harvey who sighed but put Mike back on the ground. "You planning on keeping him cooped up for his whole life?" Donna asked cheekily.

"Don't exaggerate Donna I plan to let him out when he's eighteen" Harvey joked sarcastically we went out to the park the other day, didn't we kiddo," Mike held his arms up to Harvey.

"See he wants picked up"

"Did you let Mike out the stroller at the park?"

"No I kept him in it and we went on the swing while he was still in his stroller, what do you think Donna" Harvey said sarcastically.

"You're not going to turn into one of those cotton wool parents are you Harvey"

"I thought you would like that I am being caring" Harvey countered spotting his favourite coffee place.

"Fancy a spot of lunch kiddo"

"Ungwayy" Mike squealed

"You are always hungry Mike" Donna laughed as Mike nodded along with Harvey, seeing the two of them together you would truly believe that Mike was Harvey's biological son, the hair was obviously different but Mike's mother could have dark hair for all anyone knew.


	9. What's wrong with Mike

"Come on Mike time to go" Harvey shouted as he folded the newspaper he was reading and chucked it in his brief case picking it up along with Mike's 'Lillo and stich' school bag. The lawyer sighed quickly finishing his coffee rolling his eyes as heard no movement in the form of Mike walking into the kitchen, looking at his watch he called again.

"Mike time to go, school starts in 30 minutes come on buddy we are both going to be late".

Harvey sighed dropping his brief case and going into his son's room. "Mike! What are you doing?" Harvey called exasperatedly as he walked into the five year olds room seeing Mike lying on the floor surrounded by his teddies and some Lego. "Mike we are not playing with toys" Harvey said firmly moving the Lego to one side with his foot "We have got to tidy this room kiddo, it looks like a bomb has gone off" Harvey bent down and picked up Mike's sookie blanket. "Come on kiddo let's go" Mike made a whiney noise and lay back down, Harvey rolled his eyes at his sons behaviour this last thing he needed was for Mike to be difficult Harvey strode over to Mike pulling the teddy out of Mike's arms. "Mike come you may want to play but schools starts soon we need to go now"

Harvey held his hand out to Mike who didn't take it he snuggled further into his teddy's, trying to get some kind of relief.

"Mike stop it, I don't have time for this nonsense come on" Harvey said getting annoyed with Mike. "Buddy, daddy needs to get to work" Harvey tried again trying not to lose him patience, frantically looking at his watch again tapping his foot.

"Nwo-ohoh" Mike moaned into the teddies on the verge of crying, his daddy didn't understand that he felt like he was dying. "Fine you want to throw a tantrum like a two year old on you go, we are still going to school" Harvey said in his no nonsense voice as he picked the five year old up, holding him against his hip as Mike's angry fists pounded his chest having no effect on the man.

Harvey carried Mike through to the main living area and grabbed the dinosaur rain jacket off the sofa along with the 'fireman Sam boots' He made no attempt to even put the boots on Mike and just picked them up trying to hold everything in his arms including Mike who Mike whined as Harvey rushed him into their own private elevator.

* * *

"Baby are you really that sleepy" Harvey said stroking Mike's cheek as he placed him in his car seat. Mike has stopped his tantrum when he saw that it was getting him no-where. The usual struggle of the battle of the car seat as Mike wanted to sit on Harvey was non-existent, instead Mike looked at him with his eyes glazed over, his skin very pale. Harvey had not noticed as his mind was on his work as usual, he just thought that Mike was cranky because he had not had time for Mike lately and had have enrolled the little boy in after school care so he could stay at work without any interruptions he thought that Mike's naughty behaviour was just him annoyed with his daddy. They had gone through quite a few time outs recently and Harvey had even come very close to smacking Mike's bottom when he ran away from him in the supermarket and went to the park across the road. Harvey had no desire to actually spank Mike as he had been when he was little and did not enjoy or agree with it Instead Mike had been forced into his jammys and had to sit in timeout for half an hour and sent to bed with no playtime.

"Ahaha-ahh" Mike cried as the bright light streamed through the window hurting his eyes, he was generally in a miserable mood he wanted to cuddle his froggy and lie in his daddy's lap while Harvey stroked his hair and sang to him.

"Come on Mike I know you're sleepy" Harvey said trying to wake Mike up a bit "You'll get a nap at Kindergarten though okay and you can play. I brought your new animals- Harvey said showing Mike the puppet animals, Mike pushed his hand away "and it's your Kindergarten walk today that will be good" Harvey knew that his voice was entering patronizing territory but he was trying to get Mike to snap out of the mood he was in, he hated seeing the kid so miserable looking. "Mike speak to me kiddo why we being cranky" Harvey asked as he stroked Mikes' face with his finger. Mike squirmed whining and pushing Harvey's hand away.

"He doesn't look very well Harvey" Ray said as looking back at the pale lifeless little boy as he put the requested CD in Mike kept rubbing at his eyes and Ray thought that he was going to burst into tears, Harvey picked up his coffee.

"He's fine- Harvey replied as he stroked Mikes hair and played with the little boy's teddy trying to get a laugh, stopping as Mike just grabbed the teddy and covered his face with it shielding the outside world. "He's just tired I think Ray we had a trying night last night, didn't we buddy" Harvey said rubbing Mike's little hand, enjoying his coffee and the quietness in the car for once.

"Mike you want some juice buddy, daddy's got some apple juice" Harvey tried again looking over at Mike who was still pouting and looking sad, Harvey took Mike's mickey mouse bottle out of the school bag offering it to Mike "No-ohoh" Mike whined starting to cry and rub at his eyes curling into his car seat, not taking the juice bottle.

Harvey should have known something was wrong when Mike was just softly crying and not talking to him usually he would talk incessantly and even if he was just tired he would be cranky but still talk ten to the dozen.

"You are definitely getting early bed tonight" Harvey muttered rolling his eyes.

* * *

At Kindergarten Mike sat in the story corner by himself, ignoring the other children's requests to play. He sat crying softly as he sucked his thumb and squeezed his frog and bunny close to his cheek she wished he had his pacifier daddy said paci's were only for night-time because he was a big boy and didn't need one during the day, he had heard Harvey say to Jessica that he was a big boy and shouldn't even need to use one at all that he worried that he had babied him too much and kept Mike behind. Mike didn't understand what his daddy meant by this and had quickly scurried back to bed not wanting a timeout for eaves dropping after his bed time. His daddy insisted that Mike did not listen to adult conversations that it was rude. Daddy was pretty good at handing out timeouts and Mike did not like sitting on his own to think about his behaviour, timeouts were long and boring, he often tried to sneak toys into his timeouts which resulted in firm ticking offs and confiscation of the toys that he tried to sneak in.

Mike's teacher noticed that Mike was very withdrawn and going by the little boy's personality this was cause for concern, usually Mike was right in there dancing and singing and loving listening to the stories, adding his own imaginative ideas.  
"Mike would you like to join in we are reading the end of the witches and dressing up who would you like to be, you want to come and see"

"Nwo-ahhah" Mike cried pulling his hand from Mrs Bryson turning away and crying wanting to be left alone, he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone but daddy and daddy had just left him, he began sobbing as the full realisation of that hit him.

"Mike sweetheart are you feeling okay" Mrs Bryson" said seeing the colour of Mike's face and shocked by the tears that were streaming down Mike's face she gently picked up the little boy. "Come on Mike shall we have some cuddles darling" Mrs Bryson thought that giving Mike some affection might make him feel better. She thought maybe he was just upset about his daddy leaving him, maybe he was having a clingy day all of the children had days like that and she knew that from speaking to Harvey that Mike had just started going to an after school club because the man was finishing work later than usual and didn't want to keep passing Mike off to his friends to watch he knew that Mike needed a stable environment.

"What's wrong honey? You missing daddy?" Mrs Bryson asked kindly getting worried as she rocked the little boy shushing him trying to comfort him. Mike clung to her like a little teddy bear mumbling into her shoulder "Dwont feel well wan daddy" he cried into her shoulder howling and clutching his stomach something that did not go unnoticed by his teacher. "Have you got a sore tummy honey" She felt Mike nod from his hidey hole in her neck and rubbed his back soothingly "Okay Honey I am just going to check your tummy okay, can I lift you onto the floor" Mike let out a cry but allowed her to lift him off her lap. As soon as he was put on the floor and Mrs Bryson went to lift his top Mike collapsed clutching his stomach.

"Harvey" Donna shrieked running into his office Harvey knew it must have been important as usually they would just use the inter com to communicate "What Donna? what's up"

"It's Mike's kindergarten" Donna panicking, Harvey could tell from the distress in her voice and from the way she burst into his office something was seriously wrong, he began to feel very worried in case anything had happened to Mike.

"Donna tell me what's happened has Mike fallen" Donna shook her head "He has a burst appendix he is in the hospital" Harvey stared at her open mouth in shock before abruptly standing up and rushing out his office.

* * *

Harvey was pacing back and forward across the canteen clutching Mikes sookie blanket until his knuckles were white Mike had left his sookie in the car and Harvey had been too busy to bother to drop it off, he felt horrible he knew how much the kid loved his sookie and needed it to sleep.

"Harvey sit down, you're working yourself up" Donna ordered as she sat on the hard chair tapping her foot impatiently against the carpet worried sick about Mike.  
"I should have been there" Harvey repeated for the fifth time since they had rushed into the hospital.

"You can't" Donna said misunderstanding only the surgeons can be there" she explained "We will see him soon"

"No" Harvey said finally sitting down opening his brief case and looking at his sons drawings that he took everywhere with him, one of them was a picture of Harvey and Mike, Mike in a little suit holding a brief case like his daddy. He always wanted to be like daddy. Harvey held the picture up to his chest and wrapped both arms around it along with Mike's blanket, he felt like crying with worry and anger at himself.

"He's been fine though hasn't he this is out of the blue" Donna said picking up a book to take to Mike so the little boy had some of his comforts, Ray had been sent back to the apartment to get the essentials for Mike.

Harvey sighed recalling the events of the last week "He's not been eating, he's had no appetite lately and he was sick on Sunday night- I just assumed it was a sickness bug, how could I be so neglectful" Harvey muttered ashamed of himself, he had not treated Mike right, Mike his son who thought that his daddy was better than Santa Claus.

"Harvey you haven't you couldn't have known" Donna said in comfort as she rubbed Harvey's shoulders trying to bring the man some sort of comfort.

"Mike started having daytime accidents" Harvey confided, massaging his temple ", how could I think that was normal Donna he wet himself twice in one day?"

"Kids have accidents Harvey that is normal, it doesn't mean they are ill Mike is only five it is still hard for him to hold his bladder Harvey, he was only potty trained a year ago, think of it that way"

Harvey sat up running a hand through his now messy hair; his suit was crumpled as he slumped in the seat and paced.

"Everything adds up to the Appendicitis" He answered to what Donna had said.

"Did he have a fever" Donna asks sitting next to Harvey

"I didn't check I found him this morning lying on the floor huddled in his teddies crying and I just ignored it thinking he was being cranky about school. Mike loves kindergarten, how could I have been so stupid of course he wouldn't be annoyed at going"

"Mr Specter can I speak to you in private" The doctor asked on seeing Donna as he entered the waiting room. "Donna is my sister" Harvey lied, not very convincingly he was more worried about Mike, his baby the doctor looked at Harvey sceptically way but stopped when the man glared at him Harvey clutched Donna's arm tight needing her to be right beside him.

"Michael has just come out of surgery he should come around in the next two hours or so, the anaesthetic will make his drowsy and he could be sick, the operation was a success"

"Mike his name is Mike" Harvey said close to tears in relief that his little boy was okay

* * *

"Will Mike be okay I mean there is no chance it could return?" Donna stepped in trying to sound calm seeing that Harvey was finding taking all the information in very difficult, she needed to be strong for him.

"As I said the operation was a success and Mike will make a full recovery however you have to know of the symptoms which would mean Mike needs immediate care. Such as if he feels full without having ate anything or if he can't burp or be sick. Harvey stood there feeling like he was in the world's scariest lecture on what could kill his son. Also the doctor continued I would recommend putting Mike in diapers he is in a diaper just now, he will be in a lot of pain and having to get up constantly to go to the toilet will be very uncomfortable for him" Harvey nodded grimly

"He wears diapers at night still" Harvey told the doctor not looking forward to having to convince the kid to wear them during the daytime it was bad enough when he tried to diaper him at night time, he usually had to bribe and coax him into a diaper with stories and sweeties they had tried pull ups but Mike had complained that they were uncomfortable.

"Would you like to see him now, I bet he is eager to see his daddy"

* * *

"Da- daddy" Mike opened his eyes trying to sit up making grabby hands at Harvey" Harvey closed his eyes for a brief moment when he saw his baby wince in pain as he tried to reach out for cuddles.  
"Hey baby its okay don't move buddy" Harvey cooed as he crouched down next to Mikes bed stroking his hair and stroking his hand.

"Dadday I'm soree" Mike cried trying to cuddle into Harvey's arm as much as possible, without physically moving from his spot on the bed as he was in agony. Harvey carefully climbed onto the bed needing to hold Mike in his arms wiping at the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"I know daddy's here, daddy's here and he's not going away anywhere, baby, look who I brought" Harvey soothed rocking Mike as he clutched Mike's stuffed giraffe Harvey whispered holding the giraffe and sookie out to Mike who reached for it and gripped it with his hand. "Eddie" Mike squealed sucking is giraffe's ear. Mike laughed as Harvey danced it on his head letting out a cry in his pain as he did something as simple as laugh Harvey gritted his teeth he would give anything for it to be him in the hospital bed and not his innocent little boy.

"I'm sorry kiddo, this is all daddy's fault I should have known you were ill" Harvey muttered into Mike's ear, gently manoeuvring to get more of Mike in his arms as the kid tried to climb onto his stomach.

"Mr Specter" Harvey was pulled out of the trance he was in as he stroked Mike's hair fondly and muttered nonsensical words in his son's ears that mean absolutely nothing but comforted Mike greatly.

"It's Harvey" Harvey said smiling at the young nurse not stopping his cuddling of Mike, he wanted to sit there for ever and hold Mike.

"Hello sweetie I am Caroline do you remember me" the nurse asked fondly as she poured the medicine cocktail into a lion king Sippy cup. Mike nodded shyly sticking his thumb in his mouth as he clutched Harvey's suit jacket.

How are you feeling Mike?" Mike cried as Harvey got up from his position on the bed to allow the nurse access to the bed, grabbing for his daddy, Harvey gently removed the little hand from his jacket and planted a kiss to it "Daddy's still here baby, Caroline is going to take a look at you okay"

"Dadddy cwuddles daddy "Mike cried scrubbing at the tears that fell down his cheeks, Harvey wished that he had one of the kids pacifiers with him.

"Aw sweetie let's get you some medicine then daddy can go back for some more cuddles.

"Dad you could watch so you know what to do" The nurse said kindly to Harvey really so Harvey could stand and hold Mike's hand to offer the boy some comfort

"I wan my pacii daddy paci" Mike cried as Harvey stroked his hair and planted kisses to his head

"I'm sorry buddy daddy doesn't have a paci yet Ray is just going round to ours to get some toys for you"

"Harvey Ray just brought Mike's things" Donna said bashing through the doors eager to see how her little boy was.

"Thanks, Donna look buddy Donna has brought your pacifier and Mr whale and some blankets and some DVDS, we can watch those" Harvey said to Mike handing him his whale toy.

"Mummy!" Mike shouted seeing Donna, he tried to leap into her arms crying as he wanted his 'mummy' to make him feel better, Harvey moved out the way in order for Mike to get some motherly affection. "Mikey mummy is here mummy is here" Donna said herself choked up; she hated seeing Mike in pain. "Noo nweedle no nweedle" Mike screamed as soon as Caroline spread the cream on his arm and rested the needle against his skin. Harvey and Donna continued their cooing to Mike as the needle was inserted into his arm.

"You're being really brave Mike good boy you're doing really well kiddo, daddy's proud of you good boy look what mummy's got mummy's got your monkey puppet" Harvey continued to mutter the same things over and over again.

"Okay sweetie just need to take our magic juice and then you can watch a DVD with daddy and mummy"

"I hope this cup is okay for you do you like spider man" Mike nodded taking the spider man sippy cup drinking from it, Harvey was pleased that Mike did not seem to noticed that the medicine was in his juice and he held his sippy cup happily as he settled down in Harvey's arms to watch the Garfield DVD that Ray had brought from home. "I will be back in an hour to check on Mike" Harvey thanked Caroline and drew Mike into his arms cuddling his close mindful of the boys stiches. Donna sat on the chair by the bed smiling fondly at Harvey and Mike, she was pleased to see that the little boy was drifting to sleep as he sucked on his pacifier clutching onto Harvey not letting go even as he drifted off.

* * *

It had been three days since Mike's operation and hospital trauma and Harvey was struggling to keep the little boy from doing anything that would damage his recovery in anyway. Mike was naturally an active boy and wanted to be riding his bike and jumping on his trampoline. Mike, no we can't do that just now" Harvey told Mike for the third time as he carefully lifted him off the bike, he knew Mike was still sore and Mike did to, but he couldn't wait to ride his new motorbike a present from Harvey's sister for when Mike got better, he had gotten a great many gifts from Harvey's work colleagues in the form of Louis, Jessica and especially Donna who had bought nearly a full toy shop. Louis had given him a giant Monkey teddy which the little boy loved and was dragging everywhere with him, Harvey was worried that the teddy might rival the beloved frog and bunny toy that Donna and himself had gotten for the little boy when he first came into Harvey's life as a toddler.

"Dadaaaay" Mike whined, he slapped Harvey's hand "Mike I am sorry you can't ride your bike now kiddo, when you are feeling a bit better we can go out on our bikes and you don't hit daddy" Harvey told him firmly "Why don't we play on your I-pad, there are some good games on there that daddy has put"

"You're mean" Mike mumbled scrubbing at his eyes, ignoring Harvey's suggestion of playing on the I-pad. "What about watching 'Tin Tin' you love that film" Harvey persevered sighing when Mike nodded his head looking miserable. Mike had been down for the last few days he had seen Harvey put the medicine in his sippy and had refused to take it throwing a tantrum kicking and screaming and then sobbing when his stomach hurt.

"Come on Mikey, medicine time buddy"

Mike face planted his head in the couch whining about how Harvey was mean and he wasn't taking any medicine.

"Mike come on baby daddy has got some yummy fudge brownie ice-cream" Mike raised his eyebrow that was his most favouritist Ice-cream in the world.

"Snwots fair to use ice-cream as hwostage situation" Mike whined, Harvey just grinned at his little boy he was going to make a right good little lawyer.

"Okay drama king, you going to do your medicine you drink it yourself" Mike huffed and puffed but took the sippy cup from his daddy holding his nose as he held it with one hand to take his medicine, shaking his head in disgust even though Harvey knew he couldn't taste It, it was because he knew it was in there that he made a fuss.

"Good boy that's it all over; you want a smiley face for your behaviour record" Harvey said going into the cupboard to get the stickers out

"Two coz medicines weally yucky" Mike bargained

No gantus gona get them NO-OH" Mike yells at the TV as he watched 'Lillo and Stitch' while jumping on the couch.

"Mike don't jump on the couch buddy, off" Harvey picked the five year old up and sat him on the sofa. Mike whined and wriggled out of his daddy's hold standing on the couch again.

"Mike don't jump again I mean it you will hurt your stomach" Mike laughed and stood up again grinning defiantly at Harvey who was busy making their dinner.

"Heeeeeey" Mike whined pushing Harvey away.

"Nwo-oh daddaay, I'm watching TV go way" Harvey looks at Mike with his 'I am not impressed glare' even if Mike was not feeling well and was cranky he would not tolerate the disrespect that he was getting from Mike, he expected Mike to be polite and well-mannered at all times.

"Mike don't speak to me like that I just don't want you jumping on the couch okay, you could knock your stitches "Come on you need to eat something now"

"Nwo my stomachs twooo swore no fwooo" Mike whined frightened of having anything to eat

"I know Mike but we need to get you to eat something" Harvey cooed in his baby voice, Mike lay his head on his daddy's shoulder sucking his thumb"

Harvey carried him over to the table and showed Mike what was for dinner "Mike look we've got the turkey dinosaurs and smiley faces with corn cobs, Mike's eyes lit up his daddy never bought the turkey dinosaurs he didn't believe in feeding him processed rubbish. Mike's lip wobbled as he really wanted to eat his dinner, it was his favourite dinner and he just felt miserable, he didn't know what to with himself.

"Aww baby you're really not well are you" Harvey said watching as Mike refused to take even one bite of his dinner Mike shook his head crying at the pain in his tummy, Harvey walked up and down the condo rubbing Mike's back trying to bring his son some relief.

"Come on Mikey please stop crying you want to make some nachos we love nachos" Harvey wanted to hit himself on the head for suggesting they make food when Mike wouldn't touch a thing.

"Wan Dwonna" Mike said around his thumb looking up at Harvey, who sighed "Donna will be busy buddy it's the weekend you want to see what toys granny granddad and granddad have got I think I saw a really cool- "Want Dwonna" Mike said again close to tears, Harvey sighed and carried Mike over to the couch lying him down on it as he went to try and find his phone

"Daddy be back in a minute kiddo" Harvey promised turning the TV raising an eyebrow as the little boy didn't even attempt to look at him , his baby really wasn't well.

"Okay buddy we'll call Donna kiddo"

* * *

"Harvey how is he!" Donna shrieked practically running into the condo "Not good he has no energy and Is crying a lot" Donna crouched down next to the couch "Hey baby you okay can I have some cuddles" Mike sat up and wrapped his arms around Donna's neck

"Aw sweetie mummy's here" Mike cuddled into Donna's chest

"Pwaci" He cried looking around, Harvey picked up the pacifier and sookie off the table and put them in Mike's hands stroking his hair as he just laid his head in Donna's chest not even looking up when Harvey and Donna started talking.

"He's so pale I have never seen him like this" Harvey nodded "I know and we thought that the sickness bug he had at four was bad. Harvey said handing Donna a glass of wine

"I don't know what to do with him, he doesn't want to eat doesn't want to play he won't even sit to watch TV"

Donna sipped her wine trying to think of ways to cheer the miserable little boy up

"Mike would you like to do some face painting" Mike actually nodded and sat up

Daddy gets his face done too" Mike said taking his pacifier out of his mouth and climbing onto Harvey's lap

"Okay Mike what would you like to be"

"Daddy" Mike answered sucking his thumb leaning back against Harvey who grinned and ruffled Mike's hair

"We all know that already Mike but what animal would you like to be"

"Cwan I be a fwog and an elephant wike sookie and frog"

Donna nodded "I suppose we can manage that anything for the little monster in the room" Mike grinned leaning forward so Donna could paint his face, "hehe twickles twickles" Mike squealed laughing a delightful sound that Harvey hadn't heard in about four days "You doing daddy next" Mike asked trying to stay still for Donna, Harvey laughed at Donna who was concentrating hard and tutting when one bit was out of place. "I will do daddy next honey what do you think daddy wants to be?" Donna asked excitedly playing along with Mike "Daddy wants to be a monster cos he wooks like one"

"Hey daddy's upset now" Harvey said pretending to cry, Mike laughed and turned around to take Harvey's hands on his face "Sokay daddy we were joking you not look like a monster"

"Okay and we are finished okay Mike are you ready to see the masterpiece" Mike nodded scrambling off Harvey's lap to look in the mirror, squealing excitedly when he saw his face

"Dadeee dadeee wook at me I look good"

"Wow Donna ever thought about become a child's face painting artist that is the best frog/ elephant I have ever seen" Harvey mocked jokingly

"Okay Mike let's do daddy next you can help" Donna raised her eyebrow at Harvey as she said this Harvey would probably end up with a green face if Mike was doing it

"You are going to be a pig!" Mike decided mixing some pink paint and practically throwing it onto Harvey's face

"My tummy still hurting Donna but you made it better" Mike said sweetly, Donna wrapped her arms around Mike smiling fondly at him "I think we need a bright red nose here see"

"Pigs don't have red noses, they have blue noses" Mike decided chuckling as he splodged dark blue paint onto Harvey's nose. "I am so getting pictures of this" Donna said taking her phone out "Okay boys smile" Mike crawled onto Harvey's knee and grinned Harvey pretended to be put out but smiled brightly for the camera "Perfect you should put this on Grammy granddad and grandma's Christmas card" Donna said "I will send It to you Harvey"

"Speaking of Grammy, Harvey turned Mike around on his lap so the little boy was facing him, "Mike Grammy is going to come and see us on Monday"

Mike's eyes lit up "Weally" He said lisping due to his excitement, his sore tummy temporarily forgotten. "Yep what would you like to do?"

"Can we go to sea world" Mike asked, Harvey nodded "Sure we can that sounds good" Mike nodded sticking his thumb in his mouth like he was thinking "  
"Can Donna come too pwease" Harvey smiled at Mike feeling awkward he had no problem in having Donna come but if the woman didn't want to and felt like she had to, no what was he thinking Donna loved spending time would them it more like be try and stop her coming. "Donna is more than welcome to come if she wants to" Harvey confirmed

"I would love to come sweetie give me a chance to meet Grammy" Mike nodded climbing off Harvey's knee and switching the TV on.

* * *

"Mike I know you are excited but please try to calm down" Harvey said to Mike who was running about the apartment and jumping on the sofas"

"My tummy is better now I can jump it's only a little pain" Mike said jumping again

"That may be the case but Grammy wants to see her little boy in one piece Mr" Harvey said picking Mike up by the arm pits and lifting him off the couch "Plus you have just had your breakfast and I do not want you being sick" Harvey warned Mike as he packed the bag for the day. "Mike do you want peanut cookies or Oreo's"

"Peanut cookies!" Mike yelled as he played with his police cars pressing the buttons he looked up at Harvey

"I don't have to wear my diaper today because I can go to the toilet now"

"Yes buddy that is right but your need to remember to go okay" Mike nodded siting on the couch and opening the chocolate bar he found on the table.

"Ah-a not for now since when have I allowed you to eat chocolate for breakfast Mike this is for snack and only for snack " Harvey said sternly ignoring Mike's pout and huff as it was taken away.

"Did you write Grammys card out Mike" Harvey asked as he closed the bag up and picked the car keys up from the worktop"

"Yeah but I needed an enveloped" Mike said shaking his car frustrated as he tried to get one of the buttons to work

"Mike" Harvey said bending down and taking the car "Shaking it is not going to help if it is not working shall we try changing the batteries" Mike nodded siting back and watching as Harvey pull the bottom off looking at the batteries

"Do we have any of those ones" Mike asked walking right beside Harvey following the man into his bedroom "We do I will give you them once I have gone to the toilet okay, Mike you go to please" Mike muttered something under his breath such as I am five I don't need told when to potty.

"GRAMMY! Harvey quickly intervened to stop Mike from leaping at his Grammy as they arrived at the care home "Mike buddy you can jump on me but please do not jump on your Grammy" Mike smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Grammys middle. "Grammy I missed you and guess what I was in the hospital and I got a scar and look its cool and I got lots of presents and we are going to SeaWorld and I've not been at kindergarten for ages and- Harvey shook his head at Mike's rambling "Okay kiddo maybe we should give Grammy a chance to talk she might actually have something to say" Edith smiled over at Harvey and turned to her grandson who was doing his best to try and contain his excitement by bouncing on the bed with his hand covering his mouth.

"Oh Michael I heard about your time in hospital were you a good boy" Edith asked him trying to hide the fact that she was hiding something behind her back for Mike "I was good daddy said I was really good and he bought me a car! Well not a real one because I am too young for a real one but it is one you can sit in and its blue and also red and I am taking it to kindergarten for playtime and" Harvey stared at Mike he was giving him a headache his ability to speak without taking a breath really was a talent "That sounds very good Michael, I hope you said thank you to daddy" Mike nodded his head looking behind his Grammys back "What do you got for me" Mike Harvey said firmly leaning forward in his chair "Don't be rude" Mike pouted "I wasnnnnttt" he whined unhappy that he got a telling off "Michael listen to daddy" Grammy told Mike as Harvey was speaking to him"Mike cut the whining kiddo Grammy doesn't want to see a cranky boy if you are cranky maybe we nap time after all show me that you are a big boy and we don't need naptime" Mike quickly shook his head frantically "No daddy we going to sea world I don't need a nap"

"Well nice behaviour then please" "Okay" Mike said fist bumping Harvey "As a matter of fact this is for my favourite grandson" Mike grinned eagerly snatching the parcel after another stern look from daddy he took his time "COOL DADDY WOOK GRANNY GOT ME THE GRINCH TEDDY" Mike yelled Mike had seen the Grinch film about five times it was currently his favourite. "Wow nice kiddo you going to say thank you" Harvey gently reminded. Mike wrapped his arms around Grammys neck and planted a kiss on her cheek "Thank you Grammy I love him he is so cool are we going now daddy we need to get Donna! Donna is coming to Grammy.

"That sounds good I can't wait to meet Donna" Edith said attempting to stand up "Come on monster down you get just now" Harvey said to Mike lifting the boy off Edith and helping the elderly lady up while Mike jumped up and down on the spot excited about being with his Grammy and he was going to sea world. "Mike wait for us please" Harvey instructed as Mike skipped down the corridor in front of Harvey and Edith.

"Come on daddy hurry up sea world's waiting" Mike called, Harvey shook his head and laughed at Mike's insistence, he really was a Specter through and through


	10. Author Note

**AN**

**Guys I really am suffering from writers block at the moment and I would like to know what you would like me to write about in Harvey's little nightmare is there any particular occasions or events that you would like to see written please send me a PM as soon as. **


	11. On holiday in DisneyLand

**This chapter is written after 'guest' suggested I do a chapter where Harvey and Mike go on holiday (there may not be any sun burnt Mike) but here is some delicious fun with Mike I DISNEYLAND plus a couple of more characters **

**I Hope this chapter I entertaining and a good read, I cannot tell you how much I fought with this, it just didn't seem to want to (fit together) if you know what I mean. I am squeezing bits of this in between revising for my Child development nab (productive day of studying: P)**

**Hope you enjoy! Rate and review please, a lot more people read this than actually review the story. I would be DELIGHTED to hear your thoughts no matter what you think **

Mike is nearly six in this chapter. Damien is seven years old.

"Mike Damien! Be careful please" Harvey yelled as the two little boys ran into the lounge fighting each other with plastic light savers. Mike kindly walked across his knees as he entered the room. "Mike" Harvey said rolling his eyes; Donna smiled shaking her head as she and Harvey made a quick exit from the room.

"They are so excited Harvey" Donna said Harvey who nodded rolling his eyes "Tell me about it Mike was so excited that he had an accident in his bath yesterday because he was too busy listing the things he wanted to do" Donna smiled "It's too cute there little buddies Harvey"

"Yeah they are, it's good for Mike to have a close friend. I think he must get lonely but he is an only child" Harvey confided peering into the lounge when he couldn't see the two little boys he became suspicious, in his home a quiet Mike was never a good thing. In Harvey's experience it usually meant that he was up to mischief or was being naughty.

The little boy was usually bouncing about everywhere and Harvey and Donna were always shocked at how long Mike could dance about for, the only time he seemed to loose his energy was just before 4 o clock which Harvey had aptly named 'cranky o clock time' Harvey still put the nearly six year little boy down for a nap as he would become insufferable after school whining and it was at this point that the most tantrums were witnessed.

"How about we take them to the park let some of steam their off, then they will sleep tonight" Donna suggested winking as Harvey smirked thinking of the cunning little plan; Donna sat down at the kitchen table taking out her schedule to plan their holiday. "Wait a minute by we do you mean me?" Harvey asked doubling back on himself as he walked back into the kitchen; Donna's smirk told him that this was exactly what she had been referring to.

* * *

Harvey groaned as he walked through to the lounge he was soon laughing. Mike was lying flat out on Damien's stomach his light saver pointed against the older boys head yelling about how he had slayey the dragon "Come on kiddo what do you say we get your diaper off and get you dressed" Mike turned around grinning at hearing his favourite persons voice "Hi daddy"

"Hey monster I think you are squishing poor Damien" Both boys giggled as Harvey swooped Mike off Damien and held him upside down "Damien why don' you go into the kitchen I made both you some hot chocolate Damien grinned running out the room. Harvey wrapped an arm around his son's waist as Mike was about to follow him "Ah aa Damien is dressed you are not" Mike giggled as Harvey tickled him throwing him over his shoulder. Donna could hear Mike's squeals of delight as Harvey tossed him onto his bed.

* * *

"Aunty Donna" Damien squealed bouncing over to Donna wrapping his arms around his aunties waist "Uncle Harvey said he made us hot chocolate "He did honey it's in that mug there" Damien took the mug offered to him and sat down at the table eyeing it up and down "What's wrong Dame have you gone off hot chocolate" Donna asked her seven year old nephew, Damien shook his head pointing to the mug "This is Mike's mouse mug" "I know baby but we are at Uncle Harvey's house and Mike's mugs are the only ones you can use he won't mind though Mike is good at sharing " The truth was Mike hated sharing and had tantrums when he was asked to share but Harvey had told Mike's kindergarten to encourage Mike to share at every opportunity available.

* * *

"HEHEHE" Mike giggled as he crawled along his bed hiding under the covers trying to make a break for it as soon as he was naked. Not much had change Mike would still run about naked given the chance he had tried to have a very loud and 'interesting' conversation about his Willy asking when daddy had such a 'big one' and his was just little. What made this even more embarrassing was the location, he and Harvey were in a nice quaint little café one Sunday afternoon. Harvey had shook his head and remembered what his mum used to say about him when he was a child 'boys will be boys'

"Mike you play with it it'll fall off" Harvey said rolling his eyes at seeing his son being a typical boy. "Does your willy bounce watch mine" Mike cried happily, putting on a show, Harvey dug his hands into Mikes side and playfully pulled him onto his lap tickling him. "DADEEE DADEEE DADEEEE I PWEE PWEE" Mike squealed.

"Come on monster you need to get dressed daddy is taking you and Damien to the park"

Mike smiled when Harvey told him this moving onto asking his next question "When are we going to Disneyland" Mike asked as he put his arms up so Harvey could dress him in the blue and green stripy long sleeved polo shirt "You know kiddo we are going in two days" "how long is that?" Mike asked as Harvey handed him his underwear "I don't need those daddy" Mike tried to protest, Harvey raised an eyebrow "You are not going out in public wearing no underpants Mr put them on your butt" Harvey said in a funny voice as Mike playfully snatched them pulling them on "Mike that goes on the other side" Harvey said clearing his throat as Mike 'fixed himself'

"Daddy you didn't answer my question how long is two days?" Mike whined slightly as Harvey helped him with his jeans button. Mike was not very coordinated for his age and still struggled with buttons and zips. Harvey was a bit disappointed as he wanted him to join the baseball team to follow in his daddy's footsteps but he had realised that Mike's hand eye coordination was very poor for his age and he was an excellent swimmer.

"Two days is two more sleeps okay Mike you have two more times where we go to bed at home and after that it will be in Florida!" Harvey said smiling as Mike jumped up and down on the floor "DADEE DADEEEE ARE WE SEEING STICH" Mike squealed clenching his fists and holding them up to his chin something he did when he was very happy or excited.

"TWO MORE SLEEPS" Mike yelled again pulling at Harvey's arms trying to make him join in, in his little dance "Can I have my hot chocolate and crumpets now" Mike asked climbing onto Harvey's knee facing the man as he bounced.

"What do we put on our feet? and you look like you have been dragged through a bush backwards" Harvey said scanning his sons appearance in order to make sure he could be seen in public, if it were up to Mike he would go out in no underwear wearing a cape (He had actually told Harvey this is what he would do and seemed very pleased with himself too) Harvey loved the imagination that Mike possessed he was so creative and fantastic fun to be around.

Mike screwed his face up wondering what his daddy had meant. "It means your hair is a mess kiddo" Harvey explained causing Mike to start giggling again running a hand through his hair before rapidly pulling on his monster socks "NOW I EAT" Mike shouted as he bolted from the room. . Harvey rolled his eyes picking up Mike's brush and bringing it with him to the kitchen to sort out his son's half-hearted attempt at grooming- he just wasn't like Harvey in that respect.

* * *

"Auntie Donna please can you make me my crumpets" Mike asked sweetly running into the kitchen Donna smiled at seeing Mike's usual exuberant energy "I definitely can honey thanks for asking nicely" Mike grinned climbing onto his seat taking a drink out of his milk before eyeing Damien and making a quick exit.

"Daddy that's my mug" Mike cried running into Harvey as he was on his way back to his bedroom to complain bitterly. The man moaned as the little boy ran smack into his stomach and a little breath was knocked out of him. Mike was not heavy by any means he was actually relatively small for his age. Harvey had been concerned and had taken Mike to the doctors to find out what was wrong, he was relieved when he was told that Mike was in good health and would grow when he was ready.

* * *

" Woah buddy you okay" Harvey asked he did not like the look of Mike's face the beautiful smile that was there a minute ago was now replaced with a fierce scowl "Damien is using my mug" Mike huffed pouting. Harvey sighed "Yes he is I gave it to him I thought that beca- "It's mine" Mike whined interrupting emphasizing his point by stamping his foot.

Harvey bent down to Mike's level "Mike enough kiddo. Daddy gave your mug to Damien to borrow you can share "NO-OH" Mike yelled stamping his foot again "Stamp your foot one more time at me Mike and you will find yourself on the naughty pad Harvey told Mike firmly which did nothing to improve the six year's olds mood. Mike was not a fan of timeouts but he had been getting cheekier as he got older and the need to put Mike in time outs had definitely increased in the last year.

"You are a big boy you can share" Harvey said standing up "Come on let's go and get breakfast" Harvey said changing his voice to the uplifting voice he always used with Mike instead of the stern voice when he was trying to stop a tantrum, offering his hand to Mike who shook his head scowling at him Harvey sighed running his hand through his hair "Fine you stay and sulk I am going to get breakfast feel free to join us when you can be a big boy"

* * *

"Harvey, where did Mike go?" Donna asked as Harvey walked into the kitchen ruffling Damien's hair Harvey rolled his eyes "Having a tantrum" Donna was about to ask why but was stopped when Mike butted in "No I'm not" he shrieked walking into the kitchen clutching his frog. "Well if you're not come and sit down for breakfast" Harvey told Mike firmly as he sat down to read the newspaper "No-ohhhhh" Mike cried refusing to be sat at the table Harvey put the newspaper down looking over at Mike "listen you are getting nothing until lunch if you do not eat your breakfast Mike" Harvey warned in his no nonsense voice in an attempt to quell the tantrum.

Mike was still a regular tantrum thrower despite being five years old well nearly six; he would be celebrating his birthday while the four of them were on holiday in Disney land.

* * *

Harvey had invited Donna to go with them knowing that Donna's sister was a due a baby and would probably appreciated it if someone was to look after Damien while she was in the hospital. It had taken Harvey an hour to calm Mike down when the little boy found out who was going with them. Harvey and Donna supposed Mike still threw tantrums because he was an only child and it was safe to say that he was quite spoiled between Harvey, Donna and Harvey's parents.

"Who do you want to see in Disneyland, Damien" Harvey asked as he and Donna were trying to plan what the kids would like to do "I really would like to see buzz light year" Damien said as he was drawing a picture. Harvey looked over to Mike who was now sat on the couch still sulking.

"Mike last chance to eat your breakfast I mean it Mike" Mike huffed and puffed but walked over to the table siting on his seat he didn't want to miss out on anything.

"My hot chocolates coooool" Mike whined Donna was going to step in to offer to make another one "That's because you were too busy having a tantrum" Harvey replied "Now Mike if you ask nicely daddy may make you another one" "Please may I have one please" Mike asked picking up one of his crumpets "You can buddy" Harvey said getting Mike's cup out of the cupboard hoping that Mike wouldn't argue with the cup choice.

* * *

"Mike you looking forward to going to the park" Damien asked Mike nodded enthusiastically "Yeah I am Damien this park has a really cool rocket and daddy pushes it weally fast" Mike shreiked speaking through a mouthful of crumpet "Mike honey don't speak with your mouth full"

"Ah a" Harvey said seeing Mike going to cry "You can't cry every time someone tells you something your kindergarten teacher said you do the same there- ,(Harvey really didn't want a baby of a son he wanted his son to be strong like him, he loved Mike with everyone in his body but he didn't want him to be a cry baby) Aunty Donna asked you nicely Mike" Mike scowled but was soon back to joining in the conversation and laughing Damien.

* * *

Donna laughed as Mike tugged her into the park, she had been roped into coming by all of the boys (including Harvey) "Donna will you push me on the swing please" Mike asked trying to run off as he hauled at Donna's arm and frowned when he was pulled back.

"Micheal specter if you fire that gun once more I will take it off you, that is two people you have already hit" Donna found herself ranting as Mike was getting to handy with his little water gun. Harvey had gone off with Damien to buy some ice-creams as both boys were complaining that they were boiling and that other children were eating ice-creams but Mike couldn't be dragged from the play park long enough to accompany his daddy.

"Bwuttt I wanttt to pway" Mike whined hiding the gun behind his back to prevent Donna from taking it. "I know you do sweetie" Donna said pulling Mike into her side and planting a kiss on his cheek "But you can't just hit random people" Mike nodded smiling at what Donna whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Here we are ice-creams for two greedy little boys" Harvey announced , Mike's eyes lit up mischievously "We get two each?" "No Mike you do not get two each, I will never allow you to have two ice-creams" Harvey told Mike rolling his eyes as he passed them out to the boys "Hey he got more than me" Mike cried out eyeing up Damien's ice-cream Harvey gave him 'the look' and Mike soon stopped.

"Mike if your daddy married my aunty Donna would that make us brothers" Damien asked as the two boys sat on the bench eating their ice-cream Mike smiled "Do you want to be brothers?" Damien nodded "I'm going to ask daddy" Mike announced running over to Harvey

* * *

"Daddy daddy can me and Damien be brothers" Mike asked pulling on Harvey's hand excitedly desperate for an answer "Mike buddy don't interupt daddy" Harvey scolded lightly. Mike huffed leaning against his leg. "Now monkey what did you want to ask me?" Harvey tried again tickling the pouting boys chin. "Daddy I wana be brothers with Damien" Before Harvey had a chance to answer Donna was pulling the little boy onto her knee cooing to him.

"Aw Harvey that is so cute" she shrieked pulling Mike onto her knee "You are too cute" Mike giggled glad to be showered with kisses and cuddles.

"Of course you two can be brothers sweetie"Donna answered for Harvey.

Harvey was going to explain that Mike and Damien were already kind of like cousins but decided not to at seeing how happy Mike was as he ran off to tell Damien the exciting news.

* * *

"Mike go to the toilet please I won't tell you again" Harvey reminded Mike in a firm voice as he was finishing putting the rest of Mike's things in the little boys teenage mutant ninja turtles case. "Mike do you want this teddy?" Harvey asked showing Mike the monkey glaring at him a he still hadn't moved.

"Yes daddy i need that one Mr frog, beary, panda, lion and elephant" Mike said listing them all on his fingers, which Harvey couldn't help but find adorably cute. "Mike where do you think these are going to go" Harvey asked refering to Mike's suit case which was almost full.

"They can go in yours daddy" Mike said, Harvey rolled his eyes how did he know Mike would expect him to do this, "Okay i will but we are not going to have another tantrum over the toys you can take the ones I said you could. no more" Mike nodded.

"Now go to the potty" Harvey told Mike who sighed loudly before whining "Dadeeee" as Harvey took the Nintendo Ds from the small boy.

"It's mineeee" Mike yelled in a bratty voice "Potty now, go" Mike huffed stomping into the bathroom.

"Thank you Mike, let's do it with a little less attitude though" Harvey said raising an eyebrow he knew he should give Mike some leeway as the little boy was just really excited about going to Disney land and was finding it hard listening he had two much to look forward too but Harvey would not now or ever accept bad attitude from the tot.

* * *

"Dadeeee" Harvey sighed at hearing Mike call him "You okay buddy?" He asked, his head peering around the door "Mike was standing up looking down at his pants with tears in his eyes "Daddy I had accident" Mike cried as Harvey walked in bending down to his height "It's okay kiddo don't worry these things happen I think you are just too hyped up do you need to finish"

Mike nodded allowing Harvey to remove the wet clothes he sat back onto the toilet kicking his legs "Sorry daddy I didn't mean to pee pee my pants" Harvey smiled ruffling Mike's hair "It's fine kiddo you're fine you just finish going then come tell me okay" Mike grinned. Harvey quickly shoved the wet things into the washing machine praying that they would be clean before they had to leave. "Dadddy I'm finished" Mike called "Okay buddy go get your clothes on I put them on your bed"

* * *

"DONNA! DONNA GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT WE ARE GOING SOON" Mike screamed as he saw Donna and Damien standing in the lounge "Woah Mikey calm down buddy try not to deafen us" Donna just smiled picking Mike up and spinning him around "I know Mike I am sooo excited" Donna said humouring the squirming little boy.

* * *

"Dadddy daddy an me and Damien go into the shop" Mike badgered pulling on the mans pants as Harvey was trying to weigh the cases and put them on the conveyor belt at the airport. "Mike buddy daddy is busy right now okay, here take your bag please and wait over there do not go off. Aunty donna is a the toilets with Damien, you need to sit at that bench and not move" Harvey ordered, seriously worried about the crowds that were in the airport, if Mike got lost he would never been seen again.

Mike nodded pulling his lilo and stitch bag pack onto his back. "Good morning sir is this all your bags" Harvey nodded quickly whipping his head around to make sure Mike had stayed. Mike was currently digging into his bag(probably looking for the gummy bears that Harvey had packed) Harvey rolled his eyes strolling over to Mike.

"Mike we've not even had breakfast yet" Harvey said disapprovingly but still smiling "I'm hungry" "I know we will get something soon okay we have got two hours to kill until we have to board" Harvey promised he had been prepared for this to happen.

Mike and Damien had both been offered breakfast before they left, both boys had complained whining that it was too early to eat which Harvey and Donna could both understand as they were leaving at 7. Harvey was amazed at the energy that Mike had for so early on in the morning he suspected that Mike would soon lose that and want to sleep and was praying that they at least managed to get to the hotel before this happened.

"heheeh" Damien giggled as he covered his mouth in tomato sauce, Mike and he were digging into bacon rolls and Harvey was grimacing at the mess that both boys were able to make. "You've got poo poo on your face" "Mike" Harvey said shaking his eye he didn't even know how Mike got that description as it didn't make sense but all little kids thought that poo was funny.

"Mike your daddy eating poo" Damien joined in Mike put his hand against his mouth trying to stop the giggles "Charming Donna our kids really are just delightful" Donna shook her head not knowing whether to be disgusted or to just laugh it off.

Mike slid under the table giggling as he appeared at Harvey's knee "Dadddy! Wook a plane" he shrieked clamouring onto Harvey's knee. Harvey kept Mike's legs securely squeezed in his own to avoid the little boy from standing on his knees. "Dadaaay is that the one we are going on" Harvey shook his head "I think we are going on the one next to it you see that big one with the navy and blue stripes" Harvey said pointing out the plane to the boys.

Mike asked sticking a thumb in his mouth leaning back against Harvey "Come on kiddo you can't go to sleep yet" Mike cried when Harvey tried to lift him away from his chest "No-ohohdadday"

Harvey sighed and gave into Mike allowing him to lie in his chest, Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck "Uncle Harvey is Mike sleeping?" Damien asked leaning againt Donna's knee "Yeah he gets tired baby because he is smaller than you" "Yeah I don't need naps anymore I haven't had naps since I was a baby" Harvey smiled rubbing Mike's back as the little boy fell asleep sucking on his pacifier fisting his sookie and frog.

"Damien your Aunty tells me that you're good at drawing" Harvey said, Damien smiled "I like drawing can I use my drawing stuff in my bag?" "Of course you can honey" Donna replied "can I help?" Harvey asked Damien, nodded handing Harvey a sheet of paper, Donna gently took Mike into her arms rubbing his back as he whimpered.

* * *

Harvey looked up from his laptop as he heard one of the boys enter the room. Damien smiled at him climbing up on the sofa resting against his arm. Damien did not have a father figure in his life and adored Harvey and always looking forward to spending time with him and Mike, he saw Mike as being his little brother.

Harvey had been worried that Mike would be jealous of having to share him with another child and he was for about two weeks when he threw a few tantrums before he realised he actually loved having an older brother.

"Hey Dame, you okay buddy what's on your mind" Harvey asked as Damien sighed leaning against his arm "After we go home I won't be able to play with Mike anymore or… see you" Damien said quietly his voice full of sadness "Buddy." Harvey lifted Damien onto his knee "You are welcome at our house whenever you want to be here okay, you just tell your mummy and Donna will ask if you can stay" Harvey watched as Damien's eyes lit up at the suggestion "You promise?" "I promise kid I even pinky promise" Harvey replied seriously.

"Thanks Uncle Harvey now can me and Mike sleep together?

* * *

"DADDY I WANT TO SLEEP WITH DAMIEN" Mike yelled joining in as he and Donna came off the balcony. Donna smiled at Harvey shrugging her shoulders, Harvey sighed that would mean he and Donna would have to share a bed (not that they hadn't done that before) and Harvey wasn't even sure if Mike would feel comfortable enough sleeping without him. Sure he had his own bed at home but that was different in their home (in another place all together) but the pleading look he was getting from both boys was too hard to resist he pulled both of them over his knee tickling them.

"Sure guys there better be sleeping though" Both boys nodded eagerly as they came up for breath.

Harvey and Donna shared a frown together both thinking the same thing (Mike would not sleep without his daddy however hyped up he was)

"Daddy is it my birthday tomorrow and when are we going to Disney land and can I see stitch and …

"Woah woah buddy one at a time daddy's ears will fall off" Mike grinned "Dadeee your silly" "Your birthday is Saturday tomorrow we are going to Disneyland and yes we are seeing stitch and daddy's forgotten the other question what was it?" Harvey asked teasing Mike lightly, the little boy shook his head putting his hands on his hip" Dadddy I didn't ask my next question" Mike said cheekily, Harvey tapped his nose as he tried to put Mike in his jammys "No daddy I don't need them. It'sttooooooo hot" "Okay you sure" Harvey asked again "I brought your cool jammys" "No jammys daddy" Mike said rolling lying on the bed with his feet in Harvey's lap.

Harvey nodded he was fine about allowing Mike to sleep in just his diaper and vest as it was boiling in Florida, a really humid heat, he would make sure to put the fan on slightly in the boys room otherwise he just knew Mike would be waking him up complaining that he was too hot.

* * *

As it turned out Mike was waking Harvey up not just Mike though Damien and Mike were giggling and yelling at each other "AHHEEEE LOOK AT ME DAMIEN LOOK AT MY FACEEE" Mike shrieked as he pulled faces which would cause the other boy to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Mike look at mine HEHEHAHA" Damien squealed (LOUDLY) both boys quickly making a dive for under the covers as they saw Harvey enter their bedroom.

"Yeah nice try kids I saw you both up not to mention heard you, go to sleep please okay it's way past bedtime boys" Night daddy" Mike called blowing as raspberry as Harvey made to leave the room, Dmaien also joined in in the squealing

"Night uncle Harvey" "Good night boys sleep time now okay" As son as Harvey had left the room he could hear both boys up resuming their little games. The first voice he heard was Mike's.. again "Damien look at me heheheh I'm a pig" Mike giggled making snorting noises.

Harvey rolled his eyes, the noise level was definetly increasing "Mike look I'm a daddy pig" Damien said snorting five times as loud as Mike had and they thought Damien was the quiet one. Mike was laughing so hard that he nearly feel off the bed. "Mike, Damien go to sleep!" Harvey called groaning, Donna smirked as she read her magazine delighting in how annoyed Harvey was getting. She found it really quite amusing, he was usually so calm and collected.

"it's your turn next" Harvey grumbled laying his head back on the pillow delighting in the peace and quiet (for a bout a second) "BUCK BUCK BUCK, I'm a chicken" Mike screamed making clucking noises. Harvey ad Donna both shot out of bed on hearing a thud.

* * *

Harvey turned the light on in the boys room "Guys who broke the light?" he asked running a hand through his air, he was beyond tired and did not want to get snappy with the boys but he could tell that was the direction he was going in.

Donna quickly moved the lap over to the counter turning on Mike's monster nightlight. Mike giggled and Damien both giggled a sorry "Okay babies you need to go to sleep now okay boys" Donna cooed gently Harvey tried a different approach

"Damien you stay in bed, Mike go to my bed" Mike started to cry when he realised what that he wouldn't be sleeping with Damien, he trudged into Harvey's room clutching his sookie and about half a dozen teddies (Harvey had limited the amount of teddies Mike could bring to eight which he found very reasonabl (Mike did not and made this clear when they were packing which resulted in a timeout)

* * *

"Dadeee you said I could sweep in dere" Mike cried Harvey picked Mike up "That was before I realised that there would be no sleeping involved" He explained "Mike do you need the potty one last time" Harvey asked keeping an eye on Mike's squirming , Mike nodded and Harvey followed him into the bathroom to help him.

"Dadaaay I'm really tired" Mike cried as Harvey carried him to bed " I know buddy me too sleep well baby" Harvey said softly into Mike's ear pulling the little boy close to him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Mike and Damien were in the living room playing with the cars SpongeBob was on in the background Mike was eyeing up Damien's fire truck "Damien can I see your car please" Mike asked politely as he reached for it. Damien shook his head even though he wasn't playing with it.

Mike was annoyed his daddy had always told him to say please and thank you (therefore he shouldn't be told no) "Damien pleeassseee" Mike whined "No Mike go away" Damien said (Mike who was not used to being told no) slapped Damien grabbing for the car.

"I WANT IT" Mike yelled starting to cry when Damien roughly shoved him onto the floor (accidently) Harvey and Donna had both just woken up when they heard an argument and then Mike wailing, it didn't sound like normal whiney crying Harvey thought but when Mike had genially hurt himself.

"Mike Mike I'm sorry little brother I didn't mean it" Mike refused to take Damien's hand screaming out for his daddy "Buddy what happened? "Harvey asked dropping to the floor gently extending Mike's leg seeing an ominous looking bruise forming on the little boys leg.

"Damien pushed me off the bed" Mike accused pointing at his friend.

"Your nwot my bwofer anymore" Mike wailed unhappily Mike cried drowning Harvey's start trek t-shirt with his tears. Donna hastily picked Damien up as he started to cry worried that he had hurt his friend.

"We need to put some ice on that bud" Harvey told Mike carrying him to the bathroom "He didn't mean it Harvey" Donna told the man firmly when she caught the look he gave Damien "I bet Mike was just as much to blame" Harvey nodded feeling like an ass Damien was only seven not seventeen, he knew Damien would never have meant to push him off the bed. Harvey's look softened and he smiled at the little boy (he was protective of Mike, he knew how much older Mike had been hurt in the past and he wanted to protect him from everything)

* * *

"I know Donna, Damien come here kiddo I'm sorry" Damien walked over to Harvey looking worried "Are you going to smack my bottom?" Damien cried as Harvey picked him up. Mike watched with interest as Harvey bounced the boy Harvey smiled "No kid I don't do that, the most you would get with me is timeout or early bedtime but it was an accident so just a warning to be careful okay" Damien nodded sucking his thumb nervously.

"That goes for you to Mr" Harvey said to Mike who was over the little dispute and was currently covering his face in shaving cream. Harvey shook his head yes Mike certainly was his kid.

Mike had a shaver had at home with no blades and he would 'shave' when Harvey did. Harvey thought that it was adorable how much like him Mike wanted to be and he was no longer embarrassed to say that he adored his son. Harvey had taken to Donna's way of photographing the super cute 'Mike moments' and sending the pictures to her and his family.

* * *

"I Don't want to wear that, I'm not a baby" Damien complained at seeing the harness like strap/ lead that Harvey and Donna wanted both boys to wear.

"Damien you need to wear this, it's so we don't loose you honey" Damien refused shaking his head and going to sit on his bed in a huff. Donna sighed going after him that left Harvey to try to put Mike in his 'prison'

"Damien, Mike is going to wear on two you need to wear it so we can find you honey there will be loads of children wearing them okay "I really don't want too "Damien protested

"Damien look I'm spider man" Mike cried running into the room trying to climb up the wall (using his strap to) Damien smiled over at Mike It seemed the little one was trying to persuade the older one that the strap was a good thing.

Mike had vehemently refused to wear a pull up diaper for the time at the theme park.

Harvey had read somewhere that parents were doing that but was seriously doubting that Mike would agree "Okay you don't have to buddy, daddy's sorry for suggesting it"

Harvey and Donna decided that the first thing on the map they would try to find would be the toilets which did not please the little boys who were both wearing mickey mouse ears and holding wands fighting each other as they climbed and jumped on the benches.

"Dadddy the toilets suck" Mike cried "We want to see stitch" Harvey gave Mike the look which told him to watch his language. "DADEEEEEEE everyone is seeing things and we're stuck here" Mike grumped whining "Mike enough stop it or we can go back to the hotel and you can go for a nap if you are being grumpy you obviously didn't have enough sleep" Harvey told Mike in his no- nonsense voice "Now we are going to the toilets and then we will be heading in the direction of stitch "Okay" Mike agreed sullenly.

* * *

Mike screamed loudly as they entered the café when he saw stitch sitting down at one of the tables. The atmosphere was buzzing and Mike couldn't wait to get in the thick of it, he began pulling on Harvey's hand speaking so fast he was mumbling incoherently.

Harvey thought the kid might pull his arm off "Hello welcome to disney house are you Harvey specter and family" We are Harvey replied trying to calm Mike down slightly, he thought the little boy might pass out. The café looked amazing there were other Disney characters having breakfast with children while the proud parents took the pictures as the children ran about in bliss dressed in Disney themed costumes.

"Your table is this one here I here we have a birthday boy here" Mike nodded "I am going to be six I am a really bwig boy" Mike said confidently "My birthday is tomorrow though daddy" Mike said as they sat down at the table, Harvey smiled ruffling Mike's hair "I know buddy but stitch is having breakfast with us today" Harvey left Mike with Damien And Donna while he went to check that the birthday cake would be there as planned. Mike was going to get such a surprise when he saw his birthday cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MIKE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" "Happy birthday Mike" Stitch said after they had all finished singing Mike eyes were wide like saucers and he opened his mouth in amazement quickly jumping off his chair wrapping his arms around Stitch's who placed the 'Lilo and Stitch' birthday cake on the table in front of the boy a beautiful cake made by Donna who had no end to her talents.

Make a wish baby" Harvey said as he filmed the event "Thank you Stitch" Mike shrieked starting to cry he was so shocked and happy "Awww honey" Donna said at seeing Mike cry. Mike climbed onto her knee rubbing at his eyes as he grinnned "Stitch is here daddy he actullay is here" Mike stumbled over the pronunciation of the word actuallay which made him sound all the more adorable.

"Now Mike I hear that it is your birthday, would it be okay if i cut your cake" Mike nodded eagerly stroking Stitch's costume as the character leant forward to cut the cake, giving the biggest piece to Mike "Wow buddy that's the most cake you've ever had " Harvey said chuckling at seeing Mike's expression when he saw his piece.

"Stitch can I sit on your knee" Mike asked Stitch nodded happily pulling the birthday boy onto his knee. Donna quickly stole the camera off Harvey and took a picture of Mike, Damien and Stitch "That is the most adorable photo I have ever seen" She squealed proudly showing it to the boys.

The waitress offered to take a picture of stitch and the family plus Stitch took one of just Mike and Harvey. "Daddy this is the best birthday ever I love you" Mike whispered as Harvey pulled him back against his chest "I am glad baby boy, I love you loads too monster"

* * *

Two hours later and with full bellies and more photos everyone said bye to Stitch after Mike received a giant stitch and requested that Stitch speak in his 'Stitch voice' at least fifty times. Harvey and Donna decided to go before the man in the costume lost his voice.

"That thing is huge Mike where are we going to put him" Harvey asked carrying the soft toy which was about five times the size of Mike , under his arm "He can sleep in my bed daddy" Mike said happily swinging Harvey's arm. Harvey looked at him with an eyebrow raised "And where will you sleep kiddo" Mike gigged.

Damien was given a little stitch too, Harvey and Donna didn't want him to feel left out. "Okay where we going next?" Donna asked "Damien wants to go on the motion stimulator star wars ride" Donna said clarifying that with Damien who nodded sucking his thumb

"That sounds good, will they both get on that?" Harvey pondered as he read the map "It says from age 5 with parental guidance "We will see kiddo how you deal with that" Harvey said to Mike

* * *

"Dadaaaaay these lines are too long" Mike complained "And i'm melting like the witch in the wizard of owz!" Harvey and Donna both exchanged a smile which soon turned into a worried look. They knew something like this would happen. Th heat was so humid and sticky which was making not just the little ones feel uncofortable but Donna and Harvey were also not fans of the type of heat. The family were only wearing shorts and t-shirts, Harvey had made Mike put on a little cotton cardigan (he did not want to see another burnt Mike) when they had been staying at Harvey's parents for a little holiday Mike had gotten really burnt playing in the sea and it was safe to say that he had been miserable and Harvey really did not want to go back there.

"Okay look in this bag and pick a toy out guys" Harvey said both boys dug in the bag smiling when they found some new toys, which they were able to play with while they waited. After being forced to drink some water Mike and Damien were looking forward to the ride.. until the next thing arose

"Daddy I need the toilet" Mike cried pulling on Harvey's shorts as he still sat on the floor. Mike and Damien had gotten fed up with standing in the line going nowhere and were lying on the ground joined by a few other children as the parents stood fanning themselves and drinking galons of water just to stay alive.

"Uncle Harvey I do too quickly" Damien complained holiding himself. Harvey looked over at Donna who was buying the tickets for the next attraction they wanted to do, the zoo safari "okay boys come on then" Harvey took boys by the hands sending a text to Donna as they walked to the toilets quickly.

* * *

"There you are we are ready to go in now" Donna said brightly taking Mike's hand, Damien held Harvey's "Donna they have really cool micky mouse soap despensers in the bathroom" Mike said excitedly "You press micky's ear and the soap comes out his mouth" Mike explained

"Wow that sounds cool" Donna said "Will you be wanting a picture of that" Mike asked copying what Harvey often said to her "Hey watch it monkey" Donna said in a false stern voice, tickling Mike, Mike giggled leaning into her side.

"Okay Mike you need to stay in your seat okay while the ride is on" Mike nodded "You too Damien" "Boys the ride will feel like it is moving but it's not okay" Donna explained so the little boys wouldn't get scared "We won't fall off" Mike asked looking up at her as he cuddled into Harvey's side "No sweetie you won't fall off Mike okay" "Daddy migghttt" Mike giggled "No daddy won't no one will fall off okay" Mike and Damien both gasped as the ride started 'moving' Mike freaked out a bit when they raced down to the earth

"Daddy I don't wike it" Mike cried "dadaaaaaay" Mike continued to cry real tears flowing down his cheeks now. Harvey groaned but quickly got up and sat down in Mike's chair quickly pulling the little boy into his lap. Mike hid his face crying softly "Shush shush shush" Harvey wanted to take Mike out but knew they couldn't open the doors once the ride had started. Donna rubbed his back while Harvey stroked his hair

"Auntie Donna look we are going passed a meteor" Damien whispered excitedly eagerly pointing out things in space "So we are honey clever boy, you like space don't you" "Yeah we did a project on it at school" "That sounds good buddy" Harvey said joining in the conversation as he was encouraging Mike to turn around. Mike sat on his knee for the rest of the ride but was fine when he realised that they weren't actually moving but he still felt safer in the comfort of daddy's arms as he pointed things out and asked questions wanting to know what everything was.

* * *

The next ride they went on was the finding nemo exploration submarine "Dadddy look we get ear phones so we can listen to the fish" Mike explained as he collected his ear phones from the lady

"Will the children be going in on there own sir" The lady asked Harvey as Mike and Damien were talking excitedly as they pointed out the posters "No we are going in with them" "okay no problem just if they are under seven they need to be with an adult" the lady explained offering Harvey a programme "Thanks"

* * *

"I can't believe they would actually let children in by themselves" Donna voiced as they took their seat on the boat Harvey who had been thinking exactly the same nodded "I know I certainly would not allow my kids to visit an attraction by themselves" Harvey said shocked that it had even been suggested there was no way that he would let someone as young as Mike or even Damien go to Disney land by themselves.

"Aunty Donna it says here there is a big volcano that we can see from the boat" Mike nodded trying to maintain some energy and excitement it is was about Mike's naptime something that had not gone passed Harvey who saw Mike's head start to nod as the little boy tried to stay awake.

"We will got back to the hotel after this buddy okay" Mike nodded starting to suck his thumb "You want a drink kiddo" Harvey asked offering Mike his Scooby doo sipping bottle Mike nodded lethargically taking the bottle "

Harvey do you think Mike is okay" Donna asked concerned at seeing the sudden change in the little boys behaviour, "I think the heat is bothering him" Harvey said fanning Mike and feeling the little boys head "You feel boiling you okay buddy" Mike nodded siting forward when some of the nemo characters came into view. Donna quickly hunted about in her bag taking the mini ice-packs out that she had brought "Always prepared" Donna announced handing one to Harvey who gently held it against Mike's head Mike whimpered at the sudden cool feel on his head "Dadaaaaay" "Calm down Mike it's only an ice-pack"

"Look is that squirt" Mike shook his head smiling. "No daddy squirt is the baby that is the daddy called crush!, you should know that shouldn't he Auntie Donna" Mike said scolding his father Harvey and Donna both laughed.

Damien and Mike both got to ask 'Squirt' some questions "Mike asked if he could take him home" which made everyone in the boat laugh Harvey chuckled and ruffled Mike's hair yes his son was too adorable.

* * *

"Did you have fun today then" Harvey asked as he was giving Mike a bath or rather (Mike was bathing him) it was hard to tell because they were both just as wet. Mike nodded as he played with his new finding nemo squirt toy of crush squirting it in Harvey's direction. "You have to come in now daddy" Harvey pretended to that it was a great inconvenience as he dove into the bath in his boxers "Thanks kiddo come on out we get" Mike laughed as Harvey grabbed him out the bath and hung him upside down carrying him into the bedroom"

* * *

"I love you daddy you're the best daddy in the world You're even better than Santa"

**There we are the LONGEST chapter I have ever written which is pretty good for me lol. I hope you all agree and please review.. please.. (puppy dog eyes) **

**My inspiration for the bed scene came from all the many years of being on holiday with my family. My parents would always try to put my youngest brother and I in the same bed (no matter where we went) usually we broke something or they were so exhausted that one would be sent to sleep with daddy and the other mummy. I could totally just imagine ****Harvey**** getting annoyed and I thought it was too much of a delicious moment to pass up HAHA (I'm evil) Again please review a lot of (TIME) went into this story **


	12. Space for me?

**Mike is six years old**

**In this chapter, we see Mike go through what so many children do nowadays, struggling to cope with a new person being in their parents life and bringing along other children.**

**please review**

"Mike I asked you to tidy up now will you please do it" Harvey said as he wrapped the cord of the hoover back up ready to put it back in the cupboard, he was not pleased that instead of doing as he was asked the whole of the time his dad was hovering Mike had disobeyed him and carried on playing.

"Mike!" "whaaaaaat I'm watching this" Mike snapped, Harvey raised and eyebrow at his sons behaviour stroller over to the sofa taking the I-pad "Heeey That's mine" Mike cried kicking out his feet. "Mike what did I ask you to do" Harvey said ignoring the kicking, he knew Mike was only doing it to get his own way. Mike crossed his arms pouting turning away from Harvey, "No you don't do that, I am trying to talk to you" Harvey said turning Mikes body to face him "ahhhhh!" Mike cried.

"Mike stop it go and tidy your toys please, you have all your lego out and teddies lying on the floor" "I want dem" Mike whined, "Mike you have until the count of three to do what I asked and then you will be sitting on the naughty pad. Mike stomped over to the floor playing with his lego, staring up at his father defiantly. "I don't want to tidy up you ruined my game" Harvey raised an eyebrow, Mike was really testing his patience today after changing his mind three times at breakfast, treating his daddy like his own personal chef and then throwing a tantrum in the park when they had to go home to get the condo ready.

"Two, Mike if I get to three its timeout" Harvey warned hoping that Mike would just do as he was told.

Harvey stared at his stubborn son sighing as he picked him up "You just got to three kiddo sit here for six minutes" Harvey informed the boy firmly as he placed Mike on the mat.

Mike screamed trying to crawl away Harvey pulled him back by his waist placing him back on the mat "Mike sit down, you are six not two years old" "I don't want timeout" Mike whined before getting off the mat, he was not going to sit there. "I will tidy up" Mike said not bothered about tidying up he just wanted to get out of his punishment, walking over to the worktop where Harvey was cleaning. "No-body wants timeout Mike but if you don't listen to daddy then there are consequences and you are a little late in learning that I'm afraid but that's going to change now "Harvey said as he picked his phone up seeing the new text.

"Mike go and sit down please" Harvey said annoyed to see that Mike was so clearly defying his father, as he was checking his phone to see when Scotty was arriving "I don't wannnt to" Mike whined leaning against the counter shaking his head reaching up on his tiptoes to see what Harvey was doing .

Harvey took his hand leading him back to the mat. Mike picked up a toy car driving it along the floor, Harvey rolled his eyes he had no idea what was causing the behaviour he was seeing from Mike, the kid was acting like a damn toddler.

The six year old had recently been deliberately testing his patience and defying him. "Put it down Mike" Harvey warned in a fed up tone. Mike shook his head turning to face the window resuming his playing.

Harvey walked over taking the toy standing Mike up to face him taking hold of the boys arms, "No you don't play in timeout look at me Mike, you leave this mat before I say so and I am putting you down for your nap now and I am not joking, you want to go ahead and test that be my guest" Harvey said in the sternest voice he could muster when talking to his 'baby'. Mike looked up at Harvey and started to cry sobbing into the mat, usually Harvey let him get away with 'murder'

Harvey hated listening to his son cry; he hoped that Mike was a lot happier by the time Scotty arrived with Oscar.

* * *

"Right Mike you've had your timeout, you want to help me out here because I'm confused what was your tantrum about or any other tantrums that you have been taking lately" Mike shook his head, Harvey sighed "Mike you need to tell me daddy can't help you if he doesn't know what's wrong baby" Harvey tried in a softer voice hoping to get to the crux of the problem. "No-oh" "Okay go tidy your room then please, we got to go to the airport in an hour" Mike nodded running into his room.

"Hey buddy how'd you get on" Harvey asked hearing the sound of Mike's green dinosaur slippers enter the room, "I finished can you read me a stoway now" Mike said climbing onto the sofa and onto Harvey's lap, Harvey smiled moving the files onto the coffee table, "Can I go check, you've done it properly not a repeat of last time and then we can read?" Harvey asked smiling tapping Mike's nose, "It's not in the cupboard" "or under the bed" they both said at the same time.

"Looks good Mikey good boy, just one problem you seem to be missing the majority of your toys, are they in the play room, Mike giggled shaking his head while Harvey bent down to look under the bed.

" What that's a guilty look Mike, do I need to tickle it out of you" Mike shrieked trying to run before arms snaked around his waist " Harvey had a pretty good idea where the missing toys were. "AHHHH dadeee daaddeee" Mike squealed "Where are the rest of your toys" "in du woom" Mike cried giggling. Harvey rolled his eyes tossing Mike over his shoulder I" am going to feed you to the big dragon you little monster" "no dadeee no dwagon" Mike shrieked when they entered Harvey's room.

"Okay as funny as this is Mike and very smart, you still need to put them into the boxes and not under daddy's bed" Harvey said half-heartedly he couldn't get over the cheekiness and cleverness of his son twisting his daddy's words to make an amusing situation.

* * *

"Do we have to go I'm sleepy" Mike complained as they walked down to the car, Mike had slept for about half an hour after lunch before Harvey realised they needed to go, he had been hoping just to carry Mike but unlucky for him the small boy woke up when he was lifted.

Harvey smiled unlocking the car lifting Mike onto his hip "I know you are buddy you can sleep in the car okay" Mike yawned as he was fastened into his car seat and given the I-pad with all his movies on.

* * *

"Daddy.. " "Yes buddy what can I do for you" Harvey asked turning down his music when Mike spoke, " why is Scotty coming to ours" Mike asked, while he walked his dinosaur along the window, "Scotty is daddy's friend buddy, she's just coming for a little visit" Harvey explained Mike nodded "Why though, it's a long way" Mike said.

"You're right it is a long way buddy but you know how you like to stay at Bens and Andrew's" Harvey paused to let Mike think "Yeah we go swimming, it's good" "It is good buddy well Scotty and I don't see each other very often, so she likes to come and stay with daddy is that okay" Harvey asked as he changed the song that was playing, Mike wrinkled his little nose in a manner like his dad.

"I've not decided yet" Mike said in a comic way which made Harvey chuckle.

"So Scotty stays because her house is far away from us" Mike said trying to grasp what Harvey was saying, Harvey nodded.

"That's it buddy", he looked in the mirror at Mike and saw that the little boy was contemplating something "What kiddo you've got the Specter look on your face" Mike grinned cutely" "If that's true why does Zoey stay and Jessica and aunty Donna and that lady from the bar" Harvey frowned as Mike used his fingers to list all of Harvey's 'nights' "They live in new York, they could go home" Harvey smiled Mike was a clever little boy nothing got by him.

"You are right kiddo, when you are older you will find that you like women to stay with you even if it is just for the night" "ewwww" Mike squealed shaking his head "girls have coooties" Mike said. "Auntie Donna stays so that we can spend time with her, you like Donna staying though don't you" Mike nodded eagerly bouncing in his seat "I wov donna but the lady from the bar stinked" Mike continued. Harvey chuckled "That's not very nice" "She smelled like my pwincaple" Mike said

"Okay monster enough of daddy's love life, let's talk about yours" Mike looked disgusted "I no-oh wike gwirls, look what I made" Mike said showing Harvey the I-pad while they waited in traffic "oh great it's the Grinch" Harvey joked, Mike laughed "No daddy that you and me and mummy" Mike said "Since when do I wear a green and orange polka-dot suit more like something Louis would wear" Harvey said mocking Louis looking amused before looking at the picture again.

* * *

"Is that Donna" Harvey asked carefully, Mike nodded. It wasn't a bad thing that Mike thought of Donna being a mother figure, it was a good thing at times, but just the other week at school Mike had been really upset when Harvey picked him up because another child had told him that he didn't have a mum and when he had retorted saying that Donna was his mummy a few of the other kids had told Mike that she wasn't upsetting the little boy.

It was something that Mike have never bothered about before, nor had Harvey, it had never been an issue. Mike knew he had Harvey and Donna in his eyes 'mummy' and daddy' but in school every time they were talking about what they did at weekends or making mother's day cards the teacher always tried to get Mike to do something else and he didn't understand he had a mummy, maybe his teacher just didn't know.

* * *

"Mike you know that Donna isn't strictly your mummy buddy remember what we talked about" Harvey said softly not wanting to upset Mike, "She is a mother figure which means that she acts li- "She is" Mike cried cutting Harvey off "Mike, buddy I just meant that Donna is not bi-

"NO SHE IS MY MUMMY DON'T SAY SHE'S NOT" Mike suddenly screamed making Harvey jump and take his foot of the gas in surprise.

Harvey looked back to Mike to see him clenching the I-pad so hard it was at risk of breaking he was shocked at the outburst that came from Mike, he hadn't realised how sensitive the subject was for the little boy.

"Okay buddy we'll talk about this later" Donna is my mummmyyy daddy" Mike whined starting to cry again, not angry crying, miserably crying that meant Harvey had really upset him which made Harvey feel despicable.

"Okay kiddo, daddy's sorry baby Donna is your mummy, how about you go for a little sleep yeah" Mike nodded rubbing at his eyes. "Mike, I thought we could go to the zoo tomorrow, would you like that" Mike nodded "Just daddy and Mike" Mike said sounding excited forgetting about being tired fo the time being, Harvey bit his lip feeling guilty at what he was about to say.

"No Scotty and Oscar too, would that be okay" Mike frowned not replying just laying his head on his car seat closing his eyes as he popped his pacifier in his mouth. Harvey was thankful that he had made the decision to put Mike's diaper on before they went in the car; Mike still needed one for sleeping.

Harvey looked back at Mike, they had reached the airport and the little boy was sleeping soundly, Harvey didn't want to leave him in the car by his self so he gently lifted him out of the car seat patting his back as he stirred slightly.

* * *

"Harvey!" Scotty said seeing the man, "Oh did we interrupt naptime" she said as Harvey kissed her, Harvey smiled "Yeah he couldn't stay awake how was your flight, take the private jet? Harvey mocked, "Oh Harvey I've missed you" Scotty said. "Harvey!" Oscar called excitedly "Hey kiddo!" Harvey said high fiving the eight year old.

"Harvey we went on a really big plane it was really cool, can I play with Mike" "I think Mike's sleeping just now honey" Scotty said cuddling her little boy into her. "Shall we go then you must be tired Oscar" Harvey said smiling as the boy took his hand walking back to the car; Harvey helped with the luggage while trying to carry Mike. "I'm not tired I'm a big boy" Harvey and Donna both exchanged the look that meant both boys tried that trick.

"Am I sleeping in the same room" Oscar asked when they go into the condo, Mike looked around looking dazed having just woken up, "Hey honey" Scotty said softly not wanting to overwhelm the younger boy.

"Hey Mike, you just woke up kiddo" Harvey commented ruffling the small boys hair Mike nodded pulling on Harvey's top wanting a lift. The older man refused to pick him up or rather he didn't notice the small tug while he was getting Scotty's son settled in. Mike whimpered at the refusal of being lifted usually Harvey would let him lie on his chest until he fully woke up and sit with him and read a story not refuse to hold him.

"Yeah you are in the same room Oscar is that okay, it's got all your toys and things" "Cool!" Oscar yelled running into the room. Scotty and Harvey shared a smile "I'm sorry Harvey, he's been so excited about coming" Harvey smiled "It's okay, I'm glad you were both able to come" Harvey said, "Would you like to see your room madame" Harvey asked sarcastically knowing fine well that he and Scotty would be in his room as per but didn't want to let the children in on this.

"Mike how about you go show Oscar the playroom he's not seen it since we painted it " Harvey suggested noticing Mike holding his blanket looking at him with big sad round eyes, Harvey smiled picking him up, "You still sleepy baby" Mike nodded laying his head on Harvey's shoulder sucking his thumb now he didn't have his pacifier, daddy always made him take it out when he woke up, so Mike substituted it for his thumb instead.

"You want paci buddy, if your still tired" Harvey asked, Mike looked utterly done in, Mike nodded smiling when Harvey popped it in his mouth.

"Mike look what I've got" Oscar said showing Mike his new police car. Mike had just woken up from his nap after going back to sleep on the couch for a couple of hours, he looked over to see Oscar getting ready to touch his toys, quickly climbing off the couch he bent down to down to move his toys away from Oscar not wanting the older boy to touch them.

"Why you wearing a nappy?" Oscar asked seeing the garment overlap the younger boys jeans Mike frowned not understanding.

"Oscar darling let's not be nosy" Scotty said not wanting Oscar to upset Mike.

"I just asked I wasn't being mean" Oscar said pouting, "No It's okay buddy" Harvey said intervening "Mike needs a nappy for when he sleeps that's all" Harvey explained using the British word to describe the diaper.

"I don't use one anymore I sleep in just pyjamas because I'm big" Mike scowled at Oscar," I'm big too" Mike whined, "Yes you are kiddo" Harvey said quickly, not wanting any tantrums so early on. "Don't worry honey Oscar wore a diaper when he was your age" Scotty said kindly noticing the frown on the msall boys face, Mike looked up at her smiling offering one of his teddies. Scotty smiled taking it, delighted that she was getting somewhere with Mike.

* * *

"Mummy!" Scotty rolled her eyes, at the shriek of her son as he entered the room, it was the 'I'm telling on you call' "yes honey" Harvey smiled when Oscar walked into the room, "Mummy Mike won't let me play with any of his toys, and he pinched my arm see" Oscar said, Harvey sighed standing up going to talk to his son "Harvey I'm sure they were both as bad" Scotty said, pulling Oscar into her lap, as Harvey left the room.

* * *

"Daddy look what I made" Mike said as Harvey entered the playroom, "Looks good kiddo, Oscar said you weren't allowing him to play" Harvey said raising an eyebrow.

"They're my toys not his" Mike said sticking his thumb in his mouth as he scowled at the floor clutching a plastic lion toy. Harvey gently tugged Mike's thumb out his mouth "Ahhh" Mike protested pouting when Harvey kept a hold of his hand, "Mike you got to share your toys buddy" "No I don't " Mike whined stomping his foot." Mike" Harvey warningly.

"Look kiddo, Oscar couldn't bring all his toys from London so you need to share yours with him" Harvey tried to explain patiently, Mike definitely had inherited his stubborn streak and when the six year old had his mind made it took a hell of a lot for him to back down.

"He cwalled me a bwaby" Mike whined, tugging on Harvey's neck leaning in for a cuddle. Harvey smiled cuddling Mike into his chest Mike grabbing fistfuls of Harvey's shirt in his little hands.

Harvey could understand where Oscar was coming from, Mike still threw regular tantrums and whined constantly when he was unhappy with things, he didn't like sharing and wanted Harvey's undivided attention and he was clingy even when he had it.

Harvey tried not to always pick him up when he wanted to be held, he knew he was a sucker for the grabby hands because really, it was adorable. But Mike was six years old and of course he was entitled to hugs and kisses but he didn't need to eat his dinner in Harvey's lap or for Harvey to pick him up whenever he demanded.

Harvey had always made excuses for Mike saying that he was an only child so he wasn't used to sharing and didn't understand that his daddy had to spend time with other people besides him. Although Mike was exceptionally bright he still relied on his pacifier to get to sleep at night not to mention that Harvey had to lie with his son before he would attempt to go to sleep at night and Harvey had struggled to wean his son off both which was another 'young' aspect in the six year old.

It made Harvey worry to find out that a child only two years older than Mike already had the size of him.

"Okay buddy Oscar shouldn't have said that to you but you still need to share your toys regardless" Harvey rolled his eyes when he felt the small boy shake his head against him. "Okay come with me kiddo" Harvey said putting Mike on the ground ignoring the grabby hands. "Come on" Harvey said watching when Mike scowled that his daddy wasn't picking him up.

* * *

Harvey smiled at Scotty shaking his head when he entered the main lounge with Mike close behind him.

"Oh Harvey I think Oscar has something to say to Mike" Scotty said looking at her son who shook his head stubbornly Harvey chuckled "Guess they are too like us Scotty, right kiddo, you need to apologise to Oscar please and then he will do the same" Harvey said to Mike. Harvey and Scotty both wanted to hit their heads off the walls when their children both shook their heads. Harvey puffed out.

"Well that's a shame because I was going to make hot chocolate and cookies just now but if you're both refusing to say sorry I guess Scotty and me will have to eat them" Harvey said, Scotty nodded "Yeah and Harvey and I love cookies and hot chocolate boys" she said licking her lips for effect.

Oscar was the first one to crack under the threat of no sweet treats. Mike on the other hand much to Harvey's embarrassment still refused to say sorry and instead stormed over to his toys.

"Mike you need to say sorry Oscar was kind enough to say sorry to you" Harvey said crouching down next to Mike standing the little boy up, Mike flopped down on the floor crying into the wood, wailing whenever Harvey tried to move him. Harvey was at a loss of what to do, Mike's behaviour was really confusing him, one minute he would be the happy sunshine little boy and the next a pouting teenager or a tantruming toddler.

* * *

"Mike I don't think you slept long enough, come on let's go for a nap baby" Harvey said carrying Mike into his room.

Mike started crying in frustration that his daddy didn't understand that he was just having a difficult time with having to share his toys and most importantly the most special 'person' to him in the world without having been consulted first not only that he was used to spending time with Donna at weekends and instead Harvey had been inviting Scotty to stay with them often and he was only seeing donna when she was babysitting or when he went to the office.

Mike did lik Scotty, she was nice to him and even read stories to him and played with him but he didn't like that she wasn't Donna and that Harvey had another 'interest' he was supposed to be the centre of his daddy's world, he always had been and he didn't like that, that was changing.

* * *

"Morning buddy" Harvey said tickling Mike slightly to wake him up, Mike groaned pushing Harvey way "We're going to the zoo kiddo" Mike gasped quickly crawling out of his bed and into Harvey's lap standing up on the man's knees bouncing in his excitement.

"Daddy we going to see the lions today" Mike asked excitedly Harvey grinned "We are buddy come on let's go get breakfast yeah" Mike nodded curling into Harvey's chest. Harvey smiled down at hit little boy kissing his forehead.

* * *

"Daddy I want to sit there" Mike complained when Harvey tried to put him in his seat, Harvey raised his eyebrow confused "Where?" "In the front" Mike said batting Harvey's hands away when the older man tried to pick him up. "Mike" Harvey said bending down so he was height level with the grumpy child.

"You can't sit in the front we have been over this before haven't we, your car seat is in the back" Harvey explained, Mike made a whiny noise "We can move ittttt" Mike complained "No Mike we are not moving it, that takes too long for daddy to do" Harvey said in his no nonsense tone.

"No-ohoh-oh" Mike whined when he was put in his seat. Harvey looked over at Scotty excusing Mike's behaviour, Scotty waved it off and helped Oscar with his seat belt, she was all to familar with the car seat argument.

"No daddy" Mike whined.

"Mike do you want to go to the zoo" Harvey asked, Mike scowled at him hiding his head behind his teddy. Harvey pulled the teddy away ignoring the whines as he tried to look at his son.

"Mike if you want to go to the zoo then you need to start behaving, and act your age please, you never sit in the front and you know there is a reason for that okay, we have been over this, yes, now are you going to be a good boy" Harvey said trying not to patronise the six year old but knowing that when his little boy acted like a toddler then he should be treated like one. Mike however was not in a forgiving mood so continued to scowl.

Harvey sighed fastening Mike in checking to make sure the seat was secure before getting in his side.

* * *

"Mike look at my shoes do you like them, they've got batman on them" Oscar said. Mike deliberately turned away from Oscar before making engine noises as he played with his cars. "Mike" Harvey warned, quickly getting fed up with Mike's behaviour, he wondered what Scotty was thinking she was being very calm and collected about the whole issues with Mike's behaviour but Harvey knew that if it was the other way round he would think the kid was a spoiled brat.

"Do you like batman" Oscar asked trying to make conversation with the younger boy despite the knock-backs that was the amazing thing about children, they didn't just give up.

"NO! I don't like batman and I don't like you" Mike said straight to the point. Harvey and Scotty had been laughing and joking together when they both heard Mike.

"Right Mike, one more time and we are going to drop Scotty and Oscar off at the zoo and then we will go home, and not to play do you understand me Mike" Mike looked up shocked usually his daddy would give into his demands.

"Ahhh-ahh" "No Mike don't just whine at me you were being naughty, this is your warning okay" Mike nodded. Harvey felt awful when he noticed through the mirror that Mike was crying into his teddy while sucking his thumb, no he had to learn, he couldn't keep letting him get everything he wanted through having tantrums. Even Mike's teacher had expressed concerns that Mike still threw tantrums to try to get his own way.

Mike had never really coped with people telling him not to do something, when Harvey reprimanded him Mike would get really upset, Harvey supposed it wasn't unlike adult Mike who had tried to just joke about everything and when the older man was annoyed with him, he would act like a kicked puppy.

* * *

"Boys look" Scotty said seeing the sign for the zoo.

Oscar tried to sit up in his car seat to look out the window "I want to see the monkeys mummy" Oscar said "Do you like the monkeys then Oscar" Harvey asked sighing when he saw Mike glaring, Mike would just have to learn to deal with it he couldn't exactly ignor Oscar.

"Yeah I really want a pet monkey but mummy said no because they're not house trained"

"I want a monkey too" Mike piped up feeling left out.

Harvey grinned feeling relieved that Mike was no longer sulking "What animal is your favourite Mike" Scotty asked, turning around to face the little boy.

"I like my puppy" Mike said cutely "And I like lions because they are loud like me daddy said" Mike said giggling "Are you loud" Scotty asked pretending that she didn't know. "Yeah I yell in the house when I happy and angwy" Mike admitted. Harvey nodded "oh he so does" Harvey wouldn't admit to it but sometimes when Mike was busy throwing a tantrum, he would lock himself in a room and put some music on to drown him out because boy could the kid 'bite' he was Harvey Specter's son after all.

* * *

"Right we're here guys" Harvey said unfastening his belt to get their car ticket, "I want to come daddy" Mike said trying to unfasten his belt he saw an oppurtunity to be alone with daddy.

"I'll only be a second buddy, I'm just going to get our ticket" Harvey explained getting out the car, Mike started crying.

"It's okay honey" Scotty said turning around to face Mike "He's coming back, daddy's just gone to get the ticket for the car" Mike whimpered rubbing his eyes kicking his feet against his car seat.

Scotty was seriously thinking of expressing her concerns to Harvey that Mike may have ADHD, she had seen the hyperactivity in the child and the many tantrums but having known Harvey for a long time sh knew that the man would be offended if she brought It up and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Mike you're okay honey look he's coming back now see" Scotty tried to comfort.

* * *

Harvey sighed seeing Mike crying when he got back to the car, "Hey what's wrong with you Mr" Harvey asked bending down to wipe Mike's tears away with his gloves, it was a cold day and they were going to the zoo.

Harvey thought that they must be mad. "Daddy carry" Mike said holding his arms up, something he hadn't really done since he was about four years old. Harvey was surprise by the action but decided if it would keep Mike quiet then it was worth it.

Harvey picked Mike up bouncing him up on his hip, Mike gripped his scarf "Is Mike okay Harvey" Scotty asked as she helped Oscar with his scarf. "I hope so, I think he's just clingy, we've not really spent much time together lately what with work" Harvey said glumly, "He'll be fine when he gets to see the animals" Harvey said seriously hoping that Mike's mood brightened up.

* * *

"Okay what would we like to see first, I think we should let Oscar pick seeing how he's never been" Harvey suggested not realising how Mike would take this.

Mike walked away from Harvey over to the bench, Harvey ignored him "okay Oscar what would you like to see" "Harvey if Mike wants to-" Scotty started "No he's got to learn" Harvey said.

Oscar bounced up and down "Can we go see the reptile house now please I like them" Harvey nodded smiling "Of course we can buddy" Mike wanted to lay down on the floor and scream when he heard Harvey call him 'buddy' that was Harvey's name for him, he just felt so angry and really wanted Donna, she would make it all better. "Mike come on we're going to see the reptiles" Harvey called holding hands with Oscar, who then took his mums hand, Mike gritted his teeth walking behind them hiding his face in his frog that he 'had' to bring.

Harvey no longer argued over the bringing of soft toys everywhere Mike went, he had had to bring Mike to the gym one day when no-one was available to watch him and Mike had a shot on the treadmill clutching his frog and the five year old trying to take it in the pool when he had his swimming lessons, the only way to get Mike to actually step foot in the pool was if Harvey promised to stand up against the window holding the frog for the whole hours lesson to watch his 'friend' swim.

Harvey supposed it was cute but it got so bad that he had to set a limit on the amount of teddies allowed to leave the house and he always had about five spares in the car just encase.

* * *

Mike looked over at Scotty and Oscar as they looked in the snake tank, Harvey would smile and laugh every time Oscar pointed something out, his daddy obviously didn't care that he didn't even like snakes, they usually avoided them for the sake of Mike and Harvey and Donna weren't particularly fond of them either.

Harvey noticed that Mike wasn't by his side when he went to point something out, instead Mike was sitting on the floor looking down at the floor rocking.

* * *

"Come on buddy you want to see, the snakes" Harvey said not understanding the strange behaviour, Mike shook his head violently "No-ohoh, I don't wike them" he said starting to cry.

"Shit buddy I forgot kiddo, you want to go out" Harvey asked feeling like the worst father in the world for forgetting his son was terrified. Mike nodded whimpering when he walked past a big one, Harvey sighed "Come on then kiddo, come ere baby" Harvey picked Mike up patting his back, shushing him.

"Scotty Mike doesn't like the snakes I completely forgot we're going to go outside okay" Scotty nodded "Sorry Harvey, is he okay" Scotty said feeling genially concerned about the crying little boy, she really liked Mike and wasn't intending on trying to worm her way into the family but she loved Harvey and would have loved to have a family with him, she knew it was difficult though because of both boys not to mention that they lived on the opposite side of the world.

"He's fine, I don't think he slept well last night or he's sickening for something, meet you outside okay"

* * *

Harvey continued to sooth Mike pleased when the cryig stopped "I'm sorry buddy daddy's a right douche bag isn't he" Mike grinned nodding.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you" Harvey asked pretend pouting, Mike though hard before nodding "Can we go and see the lions now they in reptiles" Mike said trying a sly trick to get his daddy alone.

"I think we should wait for Oscar buddy, he might want to see them, you want to go in the play area just now then we will definitely go to the lions" Mike shook his head looking over at the other kids deciding that he didn't want to play with them.

* * *

Harvey noticed the look he was worried that Mike lacked the social skills, his last school report had said that Mike was very bright little boy and lots of friends but preferred to play alone and struggled with sharing, which was evident when he spent time with Oscar.

* * *

"What you doing buddy" Harvey asked bending to face Mike as he was driving his car along the bench making engine noises.

"Mike why don't you want to play in the park, that climbing frame looks good, I wish I was small enough" Harvey said trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Mike looked up at him "Because I donnnttt want to" Mike whined, "Do you not want to play with the other children" Harvey asked, "No-ohhh I want to pway on my own" Mike said.

Harvey sighed, he had to do something to cheer Mike up it was supposed to be a fun 'family' day.

"Shall we go see the lions now then buddy I'll text Scotty" Mike nodded grinning taking Harvey's hand pleased that he had got his own way. Harvey was too naive to see that Mike was clearly playing him and milking it for all he could.

"There they are" Harvey said waving Scotty over, "No you said me and you" Mike yelled having had enough he stamped his feet and ran away from Harvey. "MIKE! Harvey yelled taken a back.

* * *

"What do you think you are playing at Mike, we are going home right now I have had it up to here with you" Harvey yelled having caught up with Mike "Oscar wait here please" Scotty said to Oscar rushing over to where Harvey and Mike were.

"Harvey don't yell at him" Scotty said "He's upset" "You let me raise my son the way I want to thank you" Harvey snapped. "We're going home now" Harvey said pulling on the small boys gloved hand.

"Harvey can't you see, he's confused and upset about us" Scotty explained pulling at Harvey's coat to make the man face her, "What?" Harvey said confused, "Mike is six as you said he's young for his age he doesn't understand our relationship, he's jealous of you spending time with Oscar, he feels put out can't you see that take time to look Harvey"

* * *

Since getting home, Harvey had realised that everything Scotty had said had been correct and he talked it out with Mike.

"_Mike buddy, I want you to tell me how you feel about Scotty and Oscar being here" Mike looked up at Harvey wearily as they sat on his bed._

_"Please Mike daddy loves you so much and I never meant to hurt you, I thought you liked scotty and Oscar" Mike shrugged his shoulders "I do like Scotty and Oscar I wike someone to pway with but you forget bout me" Mike whispered which tore right through Harvey's heart. _

_Harvey pulled Mike into his chest rocking him kissing his head "Mike baby I could never ever forget about you, you are the most special person to me in the world, before you came along my life was incomplete buddy, daddy loves you so much Mike, understand this no matter who daddy ever goes out with, you are always number one, you are my little man" Mike giggled burrowing himself into his daddy's chest sighing in satisfaction. "I Love you daddy you my best fweind" Mike whispered "Now you sit on my knee and I kiss your hair" Harvey chuckled and then he couldn't stop laughing, his son really was the cutest in the world. _

After their talk Harvey had swallowed his pride and gone to Scotty to thank her for pointing out the obvious, things had been going smoothly, they all had a nice dinner together after the boys helping to make the pizzas and redecoration the kitchen but after dinner they had been fighting like cat and dog which is why two grumpy little boys were now both sad in timeout.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this Scotty we've got twice as trouble now" "Absolutely Harvey I wish we could stay like this forever, our little family" Harvey grinned as he leaned down to kiss Scotty he couldn't agree more.

He like the direction his life was going in, he liked it a lot.


	13. Which chapter

Hey, sorry if you think this is a new chapter, one will be up very soon.

Right guys, I currently have three chapters on the go for this story, so I want to ask you which one you would prefer to be next, first we have one which is based on different events around Harvey and Mike's life's, snippets if you will.

The second one is based on Mike starting school and how this effects him and Harvey and the third is a family camping trip, so PM me what you would like to see.


	14. The problems with growing up

**Mike is eight in this chapter**

**This chapter features the hard and sad topic of bullying**

Mike couldn't wait for his dad to pick him up, he had, had enough of school the constant taunts, Harvey had promised that he would take him to the zoo because he had been so busy with work lately.

"Oh look the little baby's daddy's not here to pick him up" Richard the head bully mocked to his gang. Mike turned away from them, not wanting to face them.

"We're talking to you stupid" Mike whimpered when he was pushed onto the ground cutting his knee on some of the gravel, whimpering from the pain that went shooting up his leg, the bullies laughed as they emptied Mike's bag and stole his 'emergency money' and ripped the photo up of his dog Max.

"See you tomorrow sissy baby" Mike cried as he gathered his belongings crying harder when instead of seeing his dad get out of the car but Ray.

* * *

"Mike how are you" Mike sniffled, ",Ray asked looked concerned seeing the crying boy with bloodied knees, Mike noticed the staring and quickly thought up an excuse.

"I fell over" Mike said taking comfort in Ray as the man picked him up rubbing his back. Mike you sure you're okay" Ray questioned again, He made a note to talk to Harvey it was the second time he had picked Mike up and had been met with these circumstances.

Mike was thankful it was the weekend, at least he would be safe from the bullies, now he only had his dad's girlfriend to contend with.

* * *

"Hello sweetie, did you have a great time at the zoo at the weekend Mike" Donna cooed as Mike walked up to her desk climbing onto her lap "No! "The little boy replied pouting and crossing his arms.

Donna was confused Mike had been asking Harvey all week to take him to the zoo, Mike loved panda's and the zoo had recently obtained some she thought Mike would have loved it" "Mike what's wrong- just then Harvey stormed out of his office looking furious.

"Mike you do not just walk away from me I didn't know where you had gone, anymore and we are going home and I am putting you to bed " Harvey warned firmly seeing the little boy sitting with Donna.

Mike turned away from Harvey putting his fingers in his ears and singing to try and drown his daddy out he hated how everyone always shouted at him.

Harvey raised his eyebrow at the behavior then went back into his office shutting the door with more force than it needed, actually verging on slamming it, so hard the glass vibrated.

* * *

Donna was shocked by the behavior that both of them were and Harvey were usually knew she had to get to the bottom of it, there was no way she was going to let it slide.

"Mike what's happened between you and daddy?" Donna carefully asked the eight year old knowing how sensitive Mike was. Mike shrugged and continued fiddling with his robot toy.

"Mike sweetie tell Donna what's wrong" Donna ordered in firm but gentle voice. Mike shook his head rubbing at his eyes as he started to cry.

Okay you want to walk and talk Mr, we can go on the pedal boats and go to that new ice-cream parlour that I have just been dying to try out"Mike nodded showing a little smile. "Well not the super reaction I was hoping for" Donna joked lightly "But it will have to do monkey" she said tickling Mike slightly making the little boy giggle.

Donna opened the door to Harvey's office keeping hold of Mike's hand.

"Harvey we are going for a walk, you joining us, we could do with some time to talk" Mike shook his head.

"No Donna just you not daddy" Donna could see the hurt on Harvey's face when his son said this, but of course the older man waved it off "Okay buddy you go with Donna then have fun" Mike scowled at Harvey picking his frog up off the couch leaving the room.

"Mike wait there please sweetie" Donn instructed with a smile making sure Mike stood outside the door before closing it and going back in. Mike sighed as Donna went back in the office.

* * *

"Okay Harvey in the nicest possible way what the hell is going on with you, and don't give me the it's my problem bullshit because I happen to love and care for that little boy very much so I want to know what is wrong because I feel like I just entered a parallel universe what is wrong with Mike?" Donna asked again hands on hips just daring her boss to try to pacify her.

* * *

Harvey sighed studying one of his base balls, Donna had him backed right against the wall "We had an argument last night" he admitted putting the baseball back on the window sill "And he is not speaking to me now as you can see he won't even look at me Donna" Donna could hear the longing in Harvey's voice to get Mike to speak to him. Donna nodded smiling slightly.

"Okay you want to tell me what happened because unfortunately there are not intercoms installed in your home so I haven't a clue and I don't like that feeling" she added making a little joke out of her tendency to do a lot of checking up. Harvey, as down as he was feeling had to smirk at Donna's explanation.

* * *

"Okay you remember Cindy?" Donna nodded "yes the lady you brought with you to the Mackvinage party last December" "Harvey nodded preparing himself to tell Donna.

"Yeah that Cindy well I have kind of being seeing her" Harvey admitted, Donna nodded "Please you thought I didn't know, she phoned twice to make sure the bi-laws were correct, totally saw right through it" Donna bragged smiling. Harvey shook his head smirking.

"Okay I am with you is Mike feeling jealous then" Donna asked to which Harvey shrugged "That's the thing I haven't a clue he is off with Cindy I mean really rude he called her a bitch Donna that is not Mike, he doesn't use words like that he knows if he did he would get a sore butt" Harvey explained.

Donna raised an eyebrow "Okay you know I wouldn't exactly smack his bottom, I just mean he knows it is forbidden" Harvey explained trying to rectify the situation no planning on telling, Donna that he had on occasions resorted to swatting Mike's bottom.

* * *

"It doesn't sound like Mike" Donna said surprised that Mike would know such a word Harvey certainly didn't use that language around girls the only person he would mock would be clients and Louis, but Louis wouldn't be called a bitch. Even if Mike did know it he was surprised he would use that word, he must have known it was wrong.

"Donna please can we go now" Mike said interrupting both of their thoughts walking back into the office narrowing his eyes at his daddy "I don't want you to talk to him" Mike said rudely referring to Harvey. Harvey looked up he wasn't going to accept blatant rudeness regardless if Mike was choosing not to talk to him.

"Mike that's enough you don't have to talk to me but you are not allowed to be rude, that is off the table so I suggest you coo-. "Shut up"(Mike muttered quietly cutting his dad off mid sentence) although not as quiet as he intended as Harvey heard him.

* * *

"Mike timeout sit in the corner" Harvey ordered, Mike shook his head he didn't want more punishment he just wanted to be loved and for his dad to understand why his behaviour had changed. They always joked that Harvey Specter could do anything and everything.

"Mike if you don't go to the corner I will put you there myself" Harvey warned through gritted teeth standing up from his desk to make good of his threat "no" Mike scowled looking down at the floor defiantly, Harvey stood at his desk crossing his arms looking at his watch.

"One, two, two and a half- thank you buddy" Mike scowled at Harvey starting to cry as he sat in the corner drumming his feet on the carpet. Why was everyone being so horrible to him even his dad was. Harvey rolled his eyes at the toddler like behavior his son was imitating.

* * *

"This just isn't like Mike" Donna repeated taking a seat on the couch whispering so as not to upset Mike further "I know I have never seen him like this he just defies everything I say Donna, it's like he's entered his teens five years to early" Harvey grumbled.

"Maybe if you talk to him finish work now and go home Harvey. I am sure he will tell you if you take the time to find out what is wrong" Donna suggested genially at a loss of what to do.

"What's wrong Is he is acting like a spoilt brat which I know is my fault" Harvey replied "and I am sorry Donna but Mike is certainly not going for ice-cream not wit behaviour like this" A fresh round of noisy sobs could be heard from the corner as Mike heard what his daddy had said "Okay Harvey but you do need to sort this, Mike doesn't behave like this for no reason, you know that" Donna said leaving the office smiling sadly at the little boy.

* * *

Harvey sat back down in his chair and typed a search into the internet page 'Eight year old tantrums' he was scrolling through a variety of different webpages which all brought up things like, diet, exercise, family discord ect, "Daddy can I come out now, I'm sorry" Mike whispered pointing to his own watch that Harvey made him where, Mike did enjoy wearing his watch though it gave him a sense of responsibility and maturity.

"Okay thank you buddy, do I get cuddles and kisses" Mike nodded giving his dad a half- hearted cuddle, maybe he was tired or sickening for something, Harvey decided.

* * *

"Okay buddy" Harvey said voice softening "We will go home now then and maybe we can get take out huh, pizza what do you say" Mike just nodded and gathered his toys up putting them into his bag. "What pizza do you want then, shall we get your favourite" Mike looked up at Harvey then walked past him as the man shut his office door. Harvey sighed, it seemed Mike was treating him to the silent treatment.

"Max needs a walk doesn't he shall we do that together" "No I want to do it myself" Mike replied he knew that he was a burden to his father and didn't want to make him hate him even further.

"no you can't go yourself and you know that" Harvey said sternly he swore mike muttered something under his breath "Give me a minute and I will go get changed okay" Mike nodded, Harvey popped his head out the bathroom "Jus popping for a shower kiddo if you look in the bag there is a new toy for you" Mike listened to hear Harvey go into the shower not even looking at the new toy, he just wanted some attention not toys, before grabbing the lead and calling max walking out the door, Harvey didn't hear the door as the water was running.

"Mike we ready for that walk then, I've been thinking we could have a day together this Saturday anywhere you want to g- Mike, are you playing hide and seek, buddy"

Mike turned around from the monkey bars when he heard the voices, it couldn't be them, how did they find him here, he thought he was safe "Oh look it's the little princess out by himself , what you doing princess Mike playing with your stupid dog he doesn't even like you no-one does" Mike started to cry as the biggest bully pushed him over and stamped on his little hand, the blood started pouring down his nose as he smacked it off the ground. One of the bullies stopped it from going any further, "Hey man that's enough he's done" Mike swore he saw a little smile not a smile but an incline of decency.

Mike wiped the blood way going over to his dog picking him up. "you do like me don't you" Mike sobbed into the dogs fur.

"Micheal Henry Ross Specter" Harvey yelled as he walked up to the little boy sat on the bench, he didn't even notice that his son had been crying and that his nose was redder than usual.

Luckily Mike had only gone as far as the park across the road from their condo and it had only taken Harvey a couple of minutes to find him but furious didn't even do anything to describe how Harvey was feeling.

Harvey didn't wait for an explanation he just picked Mike up swatting his bottom hard, before abruptly walking back to the condo without speaking to him, Mike had started crying as they entered the elevator and Harvey wanted to comfort him but was too angry to do so.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL, DO YOU" Harvey screamed not intentionally just he had been terrified when had discovered Mike gone,"Pyjamas now" Harvey ordered pointing to Mike's bedroom following the little boy in.

"Daddy it's not bedtime I wan to watch Phineas and fwerb you said" "Now Mike do not argue with me you have no idea how much trouble you are in, you can forget watching your programme" Harvey warned.

Mike burst into a round of noisy sobs as Harvey diapered him without offering any comfort and put him into his pyjamas switching the night light off leaving the room, feeling despicable for leaving his baby to cry. The bullies were right his daddy didn't love him.

Harvey sighed leaning against the kitchen counter searching for his scotch, he poured himself a large glass necking it back before starting on another.

"Daddy I don't feel well I want to go home" Mike cried as he sat on the sofa in Harvey's office, Harvey shushed him while he was on the phone, Harvey had to bring Mike to the office at 6 in the morning when he was called into a meeting he had intended that Mike would stay sleeping while h was in the car right up until he had to get dressed for school but unfortunately for Harvey Mike had woken and stayed awake and now it appeared that Mike was too ill to go to school.

"Dadddddddy!" Harvey sighed covering the phone with his hand, "Mike daddy is on the phone, go take this down to the file cupboard okay buddy" Mike huffed and puffed as he snatched the file trudging out the office, Harvey shook his head, "Yeah Brenner I'm here, no I will sort it don't do anything you might regret" "Donna I need you to call Ray to get him to take Mike to school, I've got a meeting to get to downtown"

Donna walked into the office dumping a file on Harvey's desk, "Harvey seeing how I schedule your day I know you don't have a meeting until 8:04" Donan quipped, "I just arranged one myself is that okay with you, now will you call Ray" Harvey asked typing something on his laptop.

"I will have you seen Mike today" Harvey raised an eyebrow looking at Donna like she was crazy "Donna what are you implying of course I have seen Mike this morning"

Donna rolled her eyes "He looks down and he's not bouncing about like he usually is, he looks depressed for a better word, I'm worried about him Harvey" Donna said, Harvey sighed leaning back in his chair, "The kids tired Donna, he's been up since 6 I'm thinking of keeping him off school but I've got no-one to watch him, so he'll need to go" Harvey explained looking up to see Mike enter the room, clutching his dinosaur soft toy, Donna was right Mike looked exhausted school would not go down well with a cranky Mike.

"Ready to go buddy" Harvey asked standing up fastening his suit jacket, Mike scowled "I don't feel well daddddy I wan to stay here" Harvey sighed, "No Mike you have school to go to, grab your things" Mike started crying climbing onto the sofa crying into his dinosaur. Harvey rolled his eyes "Mike daddy doesn't have time for this today" Harvey said getting annoyed, Mike should have known that he had a busy day "Mike you need to go to school, you can't just not go because you don't feel like it that's not how it works" "I don't feel well" Mike cried again this time with more anger and disobedience "Harvey Louis could watch him, for this morning and then I could take the afternoon shift" "Louis" Harvey asked in disbelief.

"Okay Mike if I let you stay off you need to be watched by Louis, I am too busy today" Mike pouted "I wannnt youuuu daddy" Mike cried, "Mike enough I can't just take a day off, now I am going to phone Mrs Muldrew okay buddy" Harvey said, Mike nodded pouting. He wanted his daddy to look after him but if staying with Louis meant he got the day off and didn't have to face them then it was better than nothing.

"Mike why don't you go and take something's to Louis's office while I talk to Donna okay buddy" Mike opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Harvey and he went over to his toys trying to carry as many as he could manage. Harvey smirked " buddy daddy will bring some in a minute okay you don't need to try and take them all" Mike nodded slowly walking down the hall.

Harvey looked to Donna, "I don't know what's up with him, it's like he resents me, he looks at me with hatred in his eyes" Harvey said leaning forward to rest against his desk. Donna took a seat in front of him,

"Last night he stopped me from giving him his bath" Harvey said looking put out, he always liked bathing Mike where they could play and talk about their day " "We always have bath time have done since I adopted him" Donna smiled.

"He's probably just wanting to be more independent, my nephew is the same now he's eight he says no Aunty Donna I don't need you with me" Harvey nodded.

"That's not Mike though, Mike's the little boy who loves bath time, still needs diapers for bedtime and crawls into my lap for me to read him a story before bedtime while we have hot milk and cookies" Donna smiled, "He's probably just going through that stage, weren't you just say you think he was too clingy for his age" Donna question jokingly.

Harvey nodded "Yeah but I love that about him, he's only just turned eight, he's practically still seven, I don't want to loose him" Donna smiled "You're not losing him Harvey the kid thinks you hung the moon you are the milk to his cookies" Harvey chuckled "Interesting metaphor"

"Seriously Harvey you just need to sort the Cindy situation and you'll be fine okay, I can try and talk to him if you want" Donna offered hoping that Harvey would step up himself. "No it's okay I'll do it"

* * *

"Mike, what are you doing here" Louis asked when the little boy walked into his office "You're watching him while I have a meeting" Harvey announced coming in with pillows and Mike's toys.

"Okay Harvey correct me if I'm wrong but there is such a thing as school and Mike should be in school" Harvey raised his eyebrow.

"I'm amazed you know that much Louis, you have shocked me " Harvey mocked.

"Okay Harvey call me old fashioned but perhaps mocking someone is not the best way to get them to do you a favour" Louis stated.

Harvey smirked shaking his head "I agreed but I'm telling you that you are looking after Mike, you owe me" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Okay whatever but i will not be participating in any dressing up like last time" Louis warned to no-one in particular. "Oh really Mike had such fun last time Donna has the pictures to prove It" Harvey joked.

* * *

"Right Mike I need to go, Louis Mike is in pull ups so he needs to be reminded to go to the toilet" "Pull ups?" Louis questioned confused "It's a pull up diaper Louis, you know he has bladder problems" Harvey explained as discreetly as possible while Mike was standing watching them with his bug eyes."

* * *

"Mike I thought we could spend some time together tomorrow" Harvey suggested as he and Mike tucked into their dinner "you know how daddy's been busy working late and you've been at Donna's?, well the thing is, is I'm really sorry kiddo I never meant for you to feel as though you weren't seeing me, you are the most important person on the planet to me." Harvey said as Mike sat at the table rolling his potatoes around on his plate not actually having ate anything.

* * *

Mike nodded, concentrating on the evil little bit of broccoli that was staring up at him, Harvey saw the look knowing all too well what was going through his sons mind.

"Come on buddy daddy doesn't like it either on three okay" Harvey smiled at Mike when he screwed his face up holding his nose as he put the broccoli in his mouth quickly gulping his milk down.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked once he was sure he was broccoli free "It's up to you but I know how much you have been wanting to go to that new water park, and we have the whole day" Mike's face lit up he had been badgering Harvey to take him there for a good few weeks now but then realized that his dad would see his bruises, he had to try and get out of it.

* * *

"Mike, you okay kiddo, you've got quite pale" Harvey observed leaning over the table to plant a palm on Mike's head, "you're quite warm" Harvey announced standing up to get a cold cloth, he quickly bent down in front of Mike reaching to pick him up.

Harvey was stunned by the scream that came out of Mike when he touched the little boy's back, he looked really worried as he gently set Mike down, what he saw next made him feel sick to his stomach, Mike's back was covered in ugly nasty bruises, some looked a couple of weeks old and others fairly recent, once Harvey managed to regain his voice, he tried to talk to Mike, who had started sobbing into his hands. "Mike, baby, wh- who di. Did this to you" Harvey asked trying not to cry, it was heart breaking to see Mike sobbing.

* * *

Harvey gently took Mike by the hand and walked him into the bathroom, laying him on the soft changing mat that they still had, Mike didn't speak as his daddy unfastened his pants leaving him in just a pull up and vest top, Harvey could see that just about the entirety of Mike's torso had been abused.

"Mike what happened?" Harvey asked, gently rubbing cream onto his body, "Dey pushhhed me" Mike cried flinching under Harvey's touch, "It's okay baby, you're okay, you want blanky" Mike nodded, "Okay daddy be two minutes" Harvey promise standing up to go into Mike's room to get his blanket and favourite teddy.

"Here we are kiddo, I brought a pacifier as well do you want it" Mike nodded grabbing for it desperately sucking on it (even though he had been without it for two years), as his dad tried to take the pain away, It offered him some comfort he just wanted to be little again.

Harvey gently put Mike in the bath, "Mike buddy you need to tell daddy what happened"

"I fell over" Mike said growing accustomed to his lies, Harvey shook his head, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation, maybe he should call Donna, no Mike was his son he needed to do this.

"Mike you need to tell me the truth please, you've done anything wrong and I'm not going to be annoyed with you I promise okay" Harvey cooed.

Mike nodded slowly moving his toy alligator though the water, "they hit me and push me over" Mike said. Harvey gritted his teeth.

"Who does Mike, boy in your class?" Mike shook his head, "Boys two years older, it's coz they found out I am a diaper baby, Adam told them when he stayed here" Mike said sadly Harvey sighed.

"Oh Mike you're not buddy, there is nothing wrong with you, and they are just horrible people who don't deserve to even know you" Harvey said sternly making sure it stuck in Mike's brain, how dare anyone make his little one feel like that, kids could be cruel, but it was the parents who were the crux of the whole issue.

"Will you give me there names?" Harvey asked, gently, Mike nodded.

"Then I can kick their ass" Harvey said smirking which initiated a giggle out of Mike, "Tell you what kiddo, why don't we both get into our jammys and make some popcorn and have movie night" Harvey suggested "It's school tomorrow" Mike said, Harvey waved it off "We can miss school for one day and I''ll talk to your teachers, what they are Doing Mike is called bullying, you know what that is yeah?" Harvey asked, Mike nodded "Yeah but I deserve it"

"Mike you did not and do not deserve any of the things the bullies did to you, no-one deserves to be bullied-

"But you don't care you bully Louis" Mike said, Harvey smiled thinking how he could explain the situation. "No buddy daddy and Louis are actually really good friends believe it or not we just sometimes mock each other, you understand kiddo we are just joking, so that's not bullying" Mike nodded,

"But you don't even like me you try to replace me" Mike replied as Harvey helped him get ready for bed, Harvey frowned," Mike why do you think that?" Harvey questioned now genially confused "You're wiv Cindy all the time and I heard you talk about having children and and you smacked my bottom when I went for a walk-

* * *

"Okay buddy I think we need to have a talk" Harvey said siting down on his bed pulling Mike to straddle his lap so he could look into his eyes, "I will never ever replace you and Cindy and I are not going to have children, you misunderstood the conversation, okay that can happen.

"I don't know anybody who I would come close to having children with apart from Donna and that's not going to happen okay" Harvey explained Mike nodded rubbing at his eyes.

"And the smacking thing, I was really scared when I realized you weren't in the condo, I thought someone had taken you do you know how scared that made daddy feel, I never want to lose you and nothing could replace you okay" Mike nodded reaching down to lie flat out on Harvey's chest sucking on his pacifier.

* * *

"Mike buddy, time for bed baby" Harvey said gently shaking Mike, they had both fallen in front of the TV watching endless kids movies, Harvey had woken up from the storm outside and realized that it was four o clock. Mike whined at being moved, "You want to sleep with daddy tonight buddy" Harvey suggested smiling when Mike nodded moving further into Harvey's chest.


End file.
